


Przesunięcie i obrót na płaszczyźnie euklidesowej

by tehanu



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, ACD Canon Divergence, Comfort/Angst, Coming of Age, Depression, Drug Abuse, Eventual Johnlock, Healing, Indian Character, Kissing, M/M, Psychology, Self-Destructive Tendencies, Sexual Content, Sexual Identity, Sherlock's Self-Loathing, Sherlock-centric, Translation, Victor Trevor is Wonderful, astrophysicist!victor, but Victor is so important, took liberties with canon
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:31:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 26,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6396634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehanu/pseuds/tehanu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pierwszy pocałunek Sherlocka jest z Lydią Mottershead, w dzień Zesłania Ducha Świętego. Jest dość nieciekawie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetcupncakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcupncakes/gifts), [Iza S.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Iza+S.).
  * A translation of [Translation and Rotation in the Euclidean Plane](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2189295) by [sweetcupncakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcupncakes/pseuds/sweetcupncakes). 



> Od Autorki: 
> 
> Opowiadanie o tym, jak ktoś pięć razy kogoś pocałował i raz sam został pocałowany. 
> 
> Ostrzeżenia przed: pewnymi zagadnieniami z psychologii i problemami psychicznymi, takimi jak zaburzenia osobowości typu B. Taką sytuacją, że człowiekowi smutno, a nie wie dlaczego właściwie. Nadużywaniem narkotyków łącznie z przedawkowaniem, ale bez szczegółowych opisów. Jednym zbyt agresywnym pocałunkiem. Znęcaniem się w szkole, też bez szczegółów. Homofobicznym językiem, chociaż nie będzie go dużo. Odkrywaniem i akceptowaniem swojej orientacji seksualnej. 
> 
> A Victor jest cudowny i zasługuje na to, żebyście go kochali. Każdy potrzebuje przytulenia. I wprawdzie będzie w tym tekście John/Sherlock, ale Victor gra tu rolę katalizatora i pojawi się w obu rozdziałach.

Pierwszy pocałunek Sherlocka jest z Lydią Mottershead, w dzień Zesłania Ducha Świętego. Jest dość nieciekawie. Sherlock ma siedem lat, a mamuś i pani Mottershead dalej mają na głowach niedzielne kapelusze i piją w ogrodzie herbatę. Mamuś nie wierzy w Ducha Świętego. zresztą w Boga Ojca ani Syna Bożego też nie, ale lubi rutynę nabożeństw. Mówi Sherlockowi, że kontemplacja i rozmyślania na tematy religijne potrafią człowieka nauczyć ważnych rzeczy.

Sherlock nie potrafi wysiedzieć spokojnie na tyle długo, żeby zaprzątać sobie głowę fikcyjnymi istotami duchowymi, które uparły się go zbawić.

Z jakiegoś powodu Lydia uznaje, że Sherlock powinien ją pocałować. Mówi, że jej siostra ma na uczelni chłopaka, oni bez przerwy się całują, i czy Sherlock nie chciałby jej pocałować?

Właściwie nie, nie chciałby, nawet nie uważa, żeby Lydia była ładna, ale mówi:

— No dobrze — i Lydia składa usta do całusa. Sherlock krzywi się do jej zamkniętych oczu, pełnych policzków i zadartego nosa i prędko przyciska wargi do jej warg.

Sherlock ociera usta. Na grzbiecie dłoni zostaje mu truskawkowa szminka ochronna Lydii. Ohyda. Tak też jej mówi.

Lydia wzrusza ramionami, kilka razy oblizuje usta i zgadza się z nim, mówiąc:

— Nie widzę, o co to całe zamieszanie.

 

***

 

Sherlock ma dziesięć lat, kiedy przyłapuje Mycrofta na całowaniu Anny, córki rzeźnika.

Czasami Sherlock ma koszmary, od których budzi się roztrzęsiony i przepełniony grozą tak instynktowną, że wydaje mu się, że cienie na ścianach są żywe i go obserwują. To nieprawda, nic z tego nie dzieje się naprawdę, ale jest mały, nie rozumuje logicznie i nic na to nie poradzi, że blady strach każe mu wyskoczyć z łóżka i szukać bezpieczeństwa gdzie indziej.

Mycroft narzeka, kiedy Sherlock wchodzi zimnymi stopami do niego pod pościel i kładzie się obok. Mówi Sherlockowi, że jest już za duży, żeby bać się ciemności, i dlaczego nie pójdzie po prostu przytulić się do mamuś, skoro uparł się zachowywać się jak niemowlak? Dlaczego musi zabierać całą pościel? Dlaczego się tyle wierci? To takie denerwujące.

W końcu się zamyka i pozwala Sherlockowi postawić na swoim. Mycroft zawsze daje Sherlockowi postawić na swoim.

Sherlock wie, gdzie stanąć, żeby podłoga nie zaskrzypiała. Podchodzi do drzwi do pokoju Mycrofta. Są ledwo uchylone. Przyćmione żółte światło wylewa się Sherlockowi na stopy. Słyszy ciche „hmm” i równie cichy śmiech, który nie należy do Mycrofta, bo nie jest nosowy ani pretensjonalny. Sherlock staje w idealnym do tego miejscu i przez wąską szparę między drzwiami a framugą zagląda do środka.

— Muszę wracać — mówi cichutko Anna, jedną dłoń zaciskając na ramie otwartego okna. Wszystkie palce drugiej ręki ma wczepione w przód koszuli nocnej Mycrofta. Sherlock zawsze uważał, że Anna wyróżnia się wyglądem spośród innych dziewcząt w miasteczku. Brązowe włosy obcina krótko jak chłopak, nad uszami, nosi porządne materiałowe spodnie i męskie koszule i pod nosem przeklina Sherlocka po polsku, kiedy ten przychodzi poprosić o takie czy inne resztki zarżniętych zwierząt do wykorzystania w swoich eksperymentach.

— Ja cię nie zatrzymuję. — Mycroft przechyla głowę, a potem przyciska usta do jej ust.

Sherlock jeszcze czegoś takiego nie widział. Pewnie, czułe buziaki między mamuś a ojcem, dramatyczne pocałunki kochanków w telewizji. Ale nie to. I prawdę mówiąc, trochę go to brzydzi i przeraża. Niepokojący sam w sobie jest fakt, że ktoś – kto by to nie był – dobrowolnie idzie z Mycroftem w ślinę.

Brązowe włosy Mcroft ma z tyłu głowy zmierzwione i widać wyraźnie, że on i Anna obchodzili się jedno z drugim niedelikatnie, bo Sherlock widzi wysoko na szyi Mycrofta fioletowy siniak. Stykając się ze sobą, ich usta wydają mokre odgłosy, jakby ktoś coś rozmazywał. Mycroft przebiega dłońmi w dół po wszystkich żebrach Anny i Sherlock boi się, że zwymiotuje.

Wreszcie odrywają się od siebie z plaśnięciem; widać któreś zdecydowało, że dosyć już tego ssania sobie nawzajem warg. Kto narzuca tempo w tych kontaktach? Jak człowiek może tak po prostu zdecydować, że tyle wystarczy, i spodziewać się, że druga strona będzie o tym wiedziała? Jak to możliwe, żeby któreś z całujących czerpało z tego choć najmniejszą przyjemność, kiedy w grę wchodzą wszystkie te _zmienne_?

Anna się uśmiecha, żegna, wychodzi przez okno i schodzi po trejażu, bez wątpienia gniotąc przy tym glicynię mamuś. Mycroft patrzy za nią, patrzy i patrzy, a tymczasem dziewczyna musiała już zniknąć mu z oczu. W końcu odchodzi od okna, dotykając palcami warg, i pada tyłem na łóżko.

Poprzednia panika Sherlocka ustąpiła, doszczętnie zatarta przez jego konsternację i zdegustowanie na widok, który przedstawia się jego oczom w tej chwili: jego szesnastoletni brat leży wyciągnięty jak długi, pokonany, zgnębiony, gotów za chwilę zemdleć.

Sherlock wraca do łóżka. To on już woli koszmary.

 

***

 

Sherlock jak skarbu pilnuje wiedzy o tej skazie na opanowaniu Mycrofta, zachowuje ją dla siebie, żeby wykorzystać ją we właściwym czasie. Informacja to władza; to jedna z rzeczy, których nauczył go brat.

Właściwy czas przychodzi dwa tygodnie później, kiedy Sherlock przez przypadek podpala należący do ich ojca zestaw kijów do golfa. Potrzebny mu był tylko jeden kij; chciał zobaczyć, czy stal rozgrzeje się na tyle, że będzie ją można skuć na płasko, jak w kuźni. Nie wyszło. Nie docenił znaczenia pieca kowalskiego. Teraz kije są wprawdzie całe, ale osmalone na czarno, a skórzane chwyty się stopiły.

Mycroft patrzy na ten żałośnie nieudany eksperyment, wkłada ręce do kieszeni i tonem grzecznego chłopca oznajmia:

— Mamuś kupiła mu ten zestaw na Gwiazdkę. Co powie, jak to zobaczy? — I cmoka z dezaprobatą.

Sherlock uśmiecha się kpiąco; jego moment wreszcie nadszedł.

— Nie wiem. A jak myślisz, co by powiedziała, gdybym powiedział jej, że nocami przemycasz do siebie do pokoju przez okno Annę Malinowski?

Mycroft robi się biały jak ściana, a potem policzki równie prędko robią mu się czerwone z zażenowania. Przestępuje z nogi na nogę, mruży oczy.

— To zupełnie nie jest twoja sprawa.

— Wierz mi, ja też żałuję, że nie potrafię wykasować tego obrazu z pamięci. Dobra, pomożesz mi to ukryć, czy idziemy pogadać z mamuś?

Mycroft zaciska usta w cienką linię, mówi:

— Cholera — i klęka obok Sherlocka. — Będziemy musieli je wrzucić do stawu.

 

***

 

Stoją na błotnistym brzegu stawu, po którym czasem pływają kaczki. Obaj są spoceni, palce mają czarne od dźwigania nadpalonych kijów przez kilometr przez las. Jeden po drugim Mycroft rzuca je przed siebie; kije toną ciężko w wodzie, idą na pokryte warstwą szlamu dno.

— Po co to robisz? — pyta Sherlock, kiedy Mycroft próbuje cisnąć putterem jak oszczepem.

— Wyrażaj się precyzyjnie. — Putter szybuje przepięknie, po czym przecina taflę wody.

— Po co się całujesz, oczywiście. Wygląda to paskudnie. — Paskudnie, mokro i niehigienicznie. Sherlock nie lubi nawet, jak grand-mère przyjeżdża w odwiedziny i całuje go z uwielbieniem w oba policzki, zanim go mocno przytuli. _Ah, mon petit canard!_ – woła, kiedy Sherlock ściera sobie z twarzy jej brzoskwiniowy róż do warg.

Mycroft tylko wzdycha i ten odgłos wyraźnie zdradza, że przewraca też przy tym oczami.

— To tylko ulżenie sobie, zaspokojenie fizycznego popędu, nic więcej. Żaden powód do strachu. Jak będziesz starszy, zrozumiesz i będzie ci wstyd, że w ogóle odbyliśmy tę rozmowę.

Sherlock prycha.

— Jesteś psychiczny.

Sherlock nie rozumie, jak stykanie się ciasno ustami z drugą osobą i lizanie jej języka mogłoby przynieść człowiekowi jakąkolwiek ulgę. Mycroft tak rzadko się myli, ale tym razem Sherlock zdecydowanie ma wątpliwości.

— Ojciec będzie strasznie zdezorientowany, kiedy zacznie się pakować na ten wyjazd golfowy do Yorku. — Mycroft zanurza ręce w wodzie i zmywa z palców sadzę. — Ach, no cóż.

 

***

 

Sherlock ma czternaście lat i wie, że jest inny. Nie chodzi tylko o jego umysł, o to, że on cały czas wiruje wokół własnej osi, nie tylko o fakt, że ma fotograficzną pamięć, i czasem to aż fizycznie boli, tak _wiedzieć_ i wiedzieć.

Chodzi o to, że Sherlock patrzy na innych chłopców i chce być bliżej nich. Dotykać ich. Kiedy pewnego dnia wieczorem wymyka się z domu, widzi, jak za lokalem Downey Pub całuje się dwóch mężczyzn.

 _To_ wygląda dobrze. Nie jest taki jedyny. Czuje się tak, jakby ktoś otworzył okno w pokoju, w którym był zaduch; czuje ulgę.

Jeden ze starych znajomych ojca z uniwersytetu odwiedza ich na weekend: wybierają się zapolować na jelenie. Znaczy to, że Sherlock zostanie sam z jego synem Michaelem, który jest od niego o rok starszy. Ponieważ mamuś bardzo go o to prosiła, Sherlock próbuje być na tyle czarujący, żeby chłopak nie popędził z krzykiem na wrzosowisko. Pokój Sherlocka został chwilowo przekształcony w gościnny, a w salonie mamuś rozstawiła składane łóżka dla Sherlocka i Michaela.

Mamuś idzie do łóżka, a oni oglądają telewizję. To niedorzeczny film, horror o ptakach, które bez jakiejkolwiek przyczyny atakują mieszkańców miasteczka nad zatoką. Nielogiczne.

Na tylne schody do jakiegoś domu pada zmaltretowane dziobami ciało kobiety i wstrząśniętemu Michaelowi drgają palce. Dłoń ląduje mu na dłoni Sherlocka.

Sherlock bardzo się stara ani trochę się nie ruszać, patrzeć dalej prosto przed siebie, ale kiedy Michael nie zabiera natychmiast ręki, usta same mu się otwierają i wyrywa mu się cichutkie zdumione westchnienie.

Dotyk dłoni chłopaka jest ciepły i lepki. Potem ją zabiera, a Sherlock wciąż czuje jej ciężar. Michael się od niego odpycha i ze zmarszczonym czołem wlepia wzrok w ptaki. Kiedy idą spać, Michael przeciąga swoje składane łóżko na drugi koniec pokoju, tak daleko od Sherlocka, jak się da. Kładzie się twarzą do ściany, a Sherlock nie ma pojęcia, co zrobił nie tak.

 

***

 

Mycroft miał rację, Boże, miał rację, a Sherlock zupełnie nie był na to gotowy.

Ma piętnaście lat, jest za chudy i wszyscy mówią, że obrażalski z niego bachor, ale nic go to nie obchodzi. Wszyscy się mylą i są głupi, tylko Sherlock nie. Właściwie to jest genialny, tyle tylko że nie może przestać się gapić na to, jak poruszają się palce Tommy’ego Finnegana, który chcąc nie chcąc właśnie pomaga Sherlockowi poskładać bramkę do piłki nożnej do ustawienia na boisku. Sherlock dostał karę za to, że odmówił przebrania się w strój sportowy, pokłócił z nauczycielem i powiedział mu, że „ma tyle samo mózgu co łowny indyk”. Tommy roześmiał się na głos i obaj zostali odesłani do pracy fizycznej.

— Głupie to jest — skarży się Tommy. Głos tańczy mu śpiewnie zgodnie z akcentem północnej Anglii. Jakaś śrubka wylatuje mu z palców i spada między źdźbła trawy. Mruży oczy, wypatrując jej, i schyla się po nią. Sherlock patrzy, jak na plecach, pod granatową koszulką grają mu sploty mięśnia czworobocznego, i głośno przełyka ślinę, kiedy zauważa, że serce zaraz mu przyśpieszy. Tommy podnosi głowę, napotyka wzrok Sherlocka. — Ej, co jest?

— Nic — mówi cicho Sherlock, próbując odwrócić uwagę, rozwijając zaplątaną wokół jednego słupka siatkę, i zdecydowanie nie podziwiając tego, jak słońce wplata się Tommy’emu w rude włosy i rozświetla je jak pochodnię.

— Nie wygląda mi to na „nic” — mówi Tommy, uśmiecha się i obrzuca Sherlocka od stóp do głów wzrokiem. — Podaj mi tę poprzeczkę, dobrze?

Chłopak nie jest inteligentny, nie wyróżnia się też szczególnie w niczym z wyjątkiem rugby, które Sherlocka w najmniejszym stopniu nie interesuje. Ale z jakiegoś powodu Sherlock bez przerwy łapie się na tym, że obserwuje go z fascynacją zza jakiegoś rogu albo z drugiego końca sali wykładowej; podoba mu się też to, jak brzmi głos Tommy’ego. Podoba mu się, kiedy Tommy się uśmiecha i pokazuje wystające przednie zęby, i podoba mu się, kiedy Tommy z czegoś żartuje i sam z siebie się śmieje. Właściwie nie ma po temu wszystkiemu żadnych powodów, a Sherlock i tak patrzy na dłonie Tommy’ego i wyobraża sobie, jak ich dotyka.

Co byłoby bardzo złym pomysłem.

Sherlock widział, co spotyka w tej szkole chłopców, którzy dotykają innych chłopców, a ma już w tej chwili dość wrogów, dzięki wielkie.

Szuka poprzeczki, nie mając pewności, czy to ten długi kij, czy tamten, jeszcze dłuższy. Podnosi jeden z nich i podaje go Tommy’emu.

Zamiast wziąć od niego sam element, Tommy oplata mu palcami nadgarstek i przyciąga go bliżej.

— Dzięki, Holmes. Ale to nie to — szepcze Sherlockowi do ucha.

—  _Djskajfh_ — duka Sherlock. Wie, że Tommy się z nim droczy, ale nie rozumie sytuacji. — Ja…

Tommy uśmiecha się szeroko i znów odwraca do niego plecami.

 

***

 

Kiedyś po meczu spotykają się pod trybunami. Boisko szkolne jest puste, a reszta zawodników rozeszła się pod prysznice i do swoich pokoi w internacie. To Sherlock ściągnął tu Tommy’ego: stał i z pewnej odległości oglądał bezsensowny taniec sportu, a potem kiwnął nerwowo głową, kiedy Tommy go zauważył.

— Zaraz będą gasić światła — mówi cicho Tommy, podchodząc bliżej. — Kumple przyjdą mnie szukać.

— Wiem — przyznaje Sherlock, przełyka nerwowo i czuje wdzięczność, że jego głos nie zdradza tego, jaki jest w środku roztrzęsiony.

— No, to chciałeś coś? — Chłopak rozgląda się po okolicy, jakby nigdy nic, chwyta za jakąś poprzeczną belkę konstrukcyjną, wiesza się na niej i pozwala, żeby sam jego ciężar przeniósł go jeszcze bliżej Sherlocka.

To taki eksperyment, myśli Sherlock; spróbuje tylko raz, żeby nabrać pewności, że to naprawdę tak samo nieprzyjemne, na jakie wyglądało tamtej nocy w pokoju Mycrofta pod oknem. Tak samo nudne, jak kiedy pocałował Lydię Mottershead w niedzielę Zesłania Ducha Świętego. Mówi to sobie w duchu, a serce mu gna. Sherlock podnosi wzrok, patrzy w zielone oczy Tommy’ego i ciągnie go za brudną koszulkę do rugby, aż ma go tuż przed sobą i go całuje.

Nie jest to nieprzyjemne. Właściwie jest… nijakie. Dotykają się wargami i jest to delikatne i niewinne. W każdym razie przez chwilę. Potem Tommy rzuca się na Sherlocka, chwyta go w pasie, ssie mu dolną wargę, przygryza ją.

— No dawaj, otwieraj buzię — dyszy. — Co jest, pierwszy raz to robisz?

— Właściwie — ale słowo wydostaje się Sherlockowi z ust niewyraźne, a dalsze zostają stłumione, kiedy Tommy wykorzystuje okazję, przygważdża go do aluminiowego rusztowania i nagle Sherlock ma w ustach język drugiej osoby.

To za dużo naraz; Sherlock jest przytłoczony. Próbuje odwzajemniać pocałunek, odzyskać kontrolę nad tempem wydarzeń, ale nagle czuje się stłamszony, jakby się dusił. Odpycha Tommy’ego za ramiona i odrywają się od siebie z klaśnięciem warg.

— No co? Myślałem, że ci się podobam. — Tommy przyciąga go z powrotem, zły. — Od tygodni mi się przyglądasz. Bierzemy się do roboty, czy nie?

Sherlock chciał się tylko pocałować.

Wstyd mu, że jest taki niedoświadczony, tak jakby mógł coś na to poradzić. W końcu to on zaczął, to on przycisnął usta do ust Tommy’ego, przekraczając jakąś granicę. Oblizuje wargi. Chyba są trochę pokaleczone.

— Wiesz co — mówi Tommy — nieważne. I tak byłaby z tobą niezła harówa.

Sherlock robi krok do tyłu. Sparzył się.

— Mogę spróbować jeszcze raz — mówi i sam siebie nienawidzi za to, jak potulnie to brzmi. Tommy tylko się śmieje z niedowierzaniem, odwraca się i biegnie z powrotem w stronę internatu.

Sherlock dotyka ust czubkami palców, rozsmarowując sobie na skórze ostatnie resztki śliny Tommy’ego Finnegana.

 

***

 

Następnego dnia po południu osaczają Sherlocka pod kaplicą: czterech chłopaków. Piąty, Tommy stoi z boku i nawet trochę wygląda, jakby czuł się winny.

Sherlock odkłada książki na ziemię, patrzy prosto na Tommy’ego i mówi:

— Rozumiem. — Przygotowując się, odpina mankiety, podwija rękawy. Upewnia się, że futerał skrzypiec jest przykryty szkolnym blezerem, żeby nie zostały zauważone i zniszczone dlatego, że Sherlock zrobił ten błąd, że je pokochał.

— Tommy mówił, że się do niego wczoraj wieczorem próbowałeś przystawiać — zauważa najwyższy z chłopców, rozprostowując palce, a potem zaciskając je w pięść. — Zawsze myślałem, że ciota z ciebie.

— Co za elokwencja — mówi Sherlock, zanudzony na śmierć tym czekaniem. Dalej patrzy na Tommy’ego, który dalej jest śliczny, z tym że teraz Sherlock widzi wymalowany na nim centralnie jak drugie usta syndrom odrzucenia i _to_ już wcale nie jest piękny widok. Sherlock naprawdę zachował się głupio; zadurzenie zupełnie przyćmiło jego osąd. — Możemy przejść do rzeczy? — pyta. — Bo za pół godziny zaczynają się lekcje.

 

***

 

Sherlock wychodzi z bójki z mnóstwem obrażeń. Podbitym okiem. Rozciętą wargą. Otarciami na kłykciach. Ale do domu zostaje odesłany przez pęknięte żebro i połamane palce. A w zasadzie to jego mama zostaje powiadomiona o incydencie i osiem godzin później przyjeżdża do szkoły, wściekła, żeby zabrać Sherlocka z tej „zdziczałej instytucji! I skontaktuje się z państwem nasz prawnik!”

Na tylnym siedzeniu samochodu Sherlock kurczowo przyciska do piersi futerał ze skrzypcami. Prawą dłoń ma obandażowaną i w opłakanym stanie; miną tygodnie, zanim będzie mógł grać. Przyciska głowę do szyby, która chłodzi zdobiący jego policzek marmurkowym wzorem siniak. Na każdej nierówności drogi jego loki wgniatają się w szkło z cichym chrzęstem.

— Kochanie, powiedz mi, co się stało — błaga mamuś po raz jedenasty. Sherlock dalej nie ma ochoty rozmawiać.

Myśli o Tommym, który stał z boku, kiedy Sherlock w końcu dał się powalić na ziemię, o grymasie, który wykrzywił mu twarz, kiedy czyjś but trafił Sherlocka w żebra, Sherlock poczuł, jak któreś z nich się łamie, i mimo woli krzyknął. A Tommy, który dopiero co kleił mu się ustami do ust, stał tam i patrzył, kłamał i nijak go nie bronił.

Przywódca grupy zakończył walkę, plując na Sherlocka.

—  _Pedał_ — powiedział, jakby to było przekleństwo. I wszyscy oni sobie poszli.

— Zwykła bójka — mówi Sherlock. — To wszystko.

 

***

 

Sherlock ma osiemnaście lat i w życiu nie widział nic tak pięknego jak Victor Trevor. Grają obok siebie w orkiestrze symfonicznej. Sherlock na skrzypcach, Victor jako pierwszy flet. Uniwersytet wymaga ukończenia wybranego kursu ze sztuki, a Sherlock nie wyobraża sobie, że miałby pójść na zajęcia z poezji albo teorii sztuk pięknych, i chociaż nie podoba mu się, że zmuszają go do grania utworów, których sam by sobie nie wybrał, wygląda na to, że orkiestra to najrozsądniejsze wyjście.

Victor Trevor nazywał się dawniej Vijay Kasid. Jego rodzina musiała się wyprowadzić z indyjskiego stanu Dżammu i Kaszmir, kiedy miał dziewięć lat. Władzę w regionie zaczęli przejmować separatyści. Victor opowiada Sherlockowi o szwadronach śmierci, o kolegach, którzy znikali nocami, i których już więcej nie zobaczył. Kiedy rodzina uciekła, zostawiła za sobą wszystko, nawet nazwisko. W Cardiff zaczęli na nowo. Victor był na tyle młody, że się zasymilował, ale do jego samogłosek lgną ostatnie resztki kaszmirskiego akcentu.

— Przestań za mną łazić, nie masz nic lepszego do roboty? — pyta Sherlock, choć wcale tak nie myśli. Otwiera jedyne w sali okno, które jest za sekcją dętą blaszaną, i zapala papierosa.

— Jak nie chcesz towarzystwa, to będziesz się musiał bardziej postarać, niewyparzony język nie wystarczy. — Victor wyrywa mu papierosa z ręki, gasi go o parapet i wyrzuca. — Nie słyszałeś o chorobach płuc? Zdawało mi się, że jakoby jesteś inteligentny.

Z sali orkiestry zawsze wychodzą ostatni. Sherlockowi podoba się, jak brzmi jego własny głos, kiedy odbija się echem od akustycznie profilowanych paneli sufitu. Victor zostaje dłużej, żeby wyczyścić flet, pośmiać się z nieprzewidywalnych tyrad Sherlocka, czasem żeby poćwiczyć to, co im zadano. Jest cichy w sposób, który Sherlock lubi, odzywa się tylko wtedy, kiedy ma do powiedzenia coś poruszającego albo rzeczowego. W ogóle nie przypomina Sherlocka.

Studiuje astrofizykę i bez przerwy wpada w zachwyty nad jakimiś widmami elektromagnetycznymi czy innymi politropami. Z jakiegoś powodu żadna rozmowa z nim nie może się obyć bez wzmianki o Isaacu Newtonie.

— Po co miałbym marnować czas na coś, czego nigdy nie będę w stanie do końca zrozumieć? Strata czasu i miejsca — powiedział Victorowi Sherlock.

— Einstein by się z tobą nie zgodził — odparł wyniośle Victor, ani trochę nie zdenerwowany upartą ignorancją Sherlocka.

Sherlocka nigdy nie zajmowała astronomia. Wszechświat i jego ogrom, jego wciąż rozszerzająca się bezkresność, zawsze pozostawiają w nim głębokie poczucie, że on sam nic nie znaczy.

Łączy ich to, że obaj są sami. Ludzie trzymają się od Sherlocka z daleka, bo Sherlock jest zupełnie nietowarzyski, nieuprzejmy, a kiedy go sprowokować, okrutny. Nienawidzą go, bo zawsze ma rację.

Victora nikt nie lubi z powodu koloru jego skóry, który z jakiejś przyczyny oznacza, że Victor jest taki niewybaczalnie inny. I dlatego, że ma inny akcent niż wszyscy. Dlatego, że Victor został przyłapany na trzymaniu się w stołówce pod stołem za ręce z innym chłopakiem, a ludzie są głupi i wszyscy myślą, że mogą zarazić się wirusem HIV, oddychając tym samym powietrzem co zdrowy jak ryba homoseksualny mężczyzna.

I dlatego, że Victor jest autentycznie dobrym człowiekiem. Zupełnie niepodobnym do tej przegniłej, czarnej, strasznej rzeczy, która lata temu zagnieździła się Sherlockowi w samym środku jego istoty, i ani razu się z tego nie wytłumaczyła.

 

***

 

Sherlock nie jest pewny, jak doszli do tego miejsca, jak przeszli od punktu, w którym Victor siedział na niewygodnym aluminiowym krześle, które Sherlock postawił przy swoim biurku, do punktu, w którym jest pod Sherlockiem, gnie się w łuk i łapie Sherlocka samymi palcami za uszy, żeby przyciągnąć go bliżej.

To w ogóle nie jest jak całowanie Tommy’ego Finnegana pod trybunami: niedelikatne, inwazyjne i trochę groźne.

Światło lampy rzucało cień na twarz Victora, który siedział tam, pisząc wypracowanie na jakieś zajęcia z twórczego pisania. Na widok ciemności, lgnącej zaborczo do karku Victora, zasłaniającej loki ciemniejsze od jego własnych, Sherlocka ściskało w piersi. Odciągnął krzesło od biurka.

— Ej! Nie wszyscy mamy pamięć fotograficzną. Próbuję się uczyć, William — powiedział Victor, jak broń dzierżąc fakt, że wie, jak Sherlock ma na pierwsze imię. Użycie go miało zabrzmieć poważnie, ale tylko sprawiło, że słysząc je, Sherlock chwycił Victora wysoko za uda.

Victor spojrzał z góry na dłonie Sherlocka i umilkł. Oczy miał pociemniałe i szeroko otwarte. Z roztargnieniem wepchnął sobie kciukiem okulary z powrotem wysoko na nos.

— Mogę czegoś spróbować? — szepnął Sherlock. — Możesz mi powiedzieć, że nie.

Victor tylko oblizał dolną wargę.

— Proszę bardzo. — Sherlock wyprostował plecy, wziął głęboki oddech i przytknął usta do ust Victora.

Sherlock poraził się kiedyś prądem: wetknął do gniazdka kawałek metalu i pozwolił, żeby ładunek przeskoczył na niego. Chciał zobaczyć, jak to jest. Prawie się posikał i postanowił więcej nie próbować. Jednak później dalej czuł w ciele prąd, jak takie brzęczące drżenie.

Całowanie Victora, to pierwsze niepewne muśnięcie języków, tak właśnie rzuca całym jego ciałem i Sherlock nic nie poradzi na wyrywający mu się z krtani odgłos. Victor sam wydaje jakiś dźwięk, taki rozpaczliwy, jakby jeden pocałunek zepchnął go niespodziewanie ze skraju jakiejś przepaści i posłał w spadek swobodny. Podciąga Sherlocka z podłogi do góry, zaplata mu ręce na plecach i niezgrabnie, tyłem prowadzi ich obu do łóżka. Adidasami przydeptuje Sherlockowi palce, ale to nie boli. Sherlock ląduje na nim. Palcami gorączkowo przebiega wzdłuż linii szczęki Victora, po jego szyi, wyraźnym zagłębieniu między obojczykami. Czuje, jak Victorowi zaciskają i rozluźniają się mięśnie szyi, kiedy tak pocierają o siebie ustami.

Idzie im to nieelegancko; żaden z nich nie przywykł w zasadzie do bycia całowanym i obaj o tym wiedzą – i jakoś ich to nie obchodzi. Ich koordynacja pozostawia trochę do życzenia, ale i tak jest to najcudowniejsza rzecz, jaka się przytrafiła Sherlockowi w życiu. No, może druga po jego pierwszym haju kokainowym. Jednak tę część swojego życia konsekwentnie zachowuje dla siebie.

— Jeszcze tego nie robiłem — wydusza z siebie, chcąc się wytłumaczyć z tego nieporadnego zderzania się zębami. — Przepraszam, jeśli… — Victor zabiera twarz, żeby wtulić Sherlockowi nos w szyję. Chucha mu pod brodę ciepłym powietrzem. Opuszkami palców zbiega mu po kręgosłupie, jakby wygładzał zmarszczkę. Dłonie mu się trzęsą i Sherlock wygina grzbiet jak kot.

— Nie; nie, nie, nie — śmieje się nerwowo Victor. — Jest dobrze, nie przestawaj.

— Co mamy robić? Co mam… — pyta szybko Sherlock. Potrzebuje więcej informacji, chce, żeby mu to dobrze wyszło. Żeby dobrze było Victorowi.

— Całuj mnie — dyszy Victor. — Bo ja wiem, dalej rób, _ach_ … coś.

— Dobra, okej. — Sherlock czuje się, jakby był pijany. Dalej całuje Victora w usta, bo to cudowne zajęcie, a Victor powiedział mu, żeby to robił. Victor chwyta go mocno za biodra, sam spycha biodra w dół, podciąga Sherlocka wyżej, pcha w dół, pcha w górę. Obu im stoi i uświadomienie sobie tego zachwyca Sherlocka, choć i zawstydza go, bo Sherlock tak bardzo się entuzjazmuje, że aż za bardzo, i czuje w majtkach rosnącą mokrą plamę. W reakcji na to, jak się o siebie ocierają, Victor jęczy cicho, wciska dłoń między nich i zaczyna Sherlocka pieścić przez spodnie.

— Może, uch, zdej… jąka się Victor i Sherlock eksperymentalnie zasysa zimny płatek jego lewego ucha, bierze go między zęby i zahacza nimi o rosnące tam delikatne włoski. Victor napina całe ciało, mocno napiera na Sherlocka biodrami i fiutem, klnie, co mu się rzadko zdarza, i spuszcza się w majtki. — Och. Ale — mówi zdumiony, jakby Sherlock dokonał czegoś najzupełniej niewiarygodnego i pozbawił go zdolności mówienia pełnymi zdaniami.

Sherlock jeszcze nigdy nie widział orgazmu kogoś innego. Może powinien czuć się niezręcznie ze spodniami z piżamy przesiąkniętymi spermą drugiego mężczyzny.

Ale czuje się tylko zaciekawiony i podekscytowany i chce jeszcze raz zobaczyć, jak Victor dochodzi, i jeszcze raz, chce to spowodować. Victor ma z całej siły zaciśnięte powieki, oddycha przez usta, czarne włosy kładą mu się na kołdrze, mokre i w zupełnym nieładzie. Sherlock patrzy na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, siada mu okrakiem na biodrach i podciąga mu t-shirt do góry. Kiedy jego palce dotykają nagiego brzucha Victora, rozkłada je szeroko. Przy ciemnomiedzianej skórze Victora sam ma cerę jak mleko. Ten kontrast sprawia, że Sherlock rozpaczliwie chce zobaczyć, jak by to wyglądało, gdyby zdjęli ubranie i położyli się obok siebie.

Victor łapie go za nadgarstek, podnosi go sobie do ust i całuje w miejscu, gdzie skacze puls.

— Co mam zrobić, żebyś doszedł? — pyta niecierpliwie i nie czeka na odpowiedź Sherlocka. Zaczyna się zmagać z tasiemką przy jego spodniach. Okulary w ciemnej oprawce, których nie powinien nigdy zdejmować, ma zupełnie przekrzywione na nosie od niezgrabnych poczynań Sherlocka i zatłuszczone od kontaktu z jego skórą.

— Tak, tak. — Sherlock kiwa głową, nie odrywając warg od warg Victora. Palce splątują im się ze sobą, kiedy każdy z nich stara się znaleźć na ciele drugiego punkt oparcia. Victor wkłada Sherlockowi rękę do majtek; pierwszy dotyk jego palców, najpierw krążących wokół penisa Sherlocka, potem się na nim zamykających, jest niewiarygodny. Nie powinien taki być, ale jest. Sherlock wydaje odgłos, który jest zbyt ogłupiały i dziecięcy jak na coś, co wyszło z jego ust.

—  _Och_ — mówi tylko Victor i zaczyna poruszać nadgarstkiem i dłonią.

Jego ruchy są delikatniejsze niż to, co Sherlock zwykle sam sobie robi, przy tych rzadkich okazjach, kiedy jest zmuszony ustąpić przed dyktatem biologii, wolniejsze, ale Sherlock jest taki nakręcony, że to nie ma znaczenia. Potrzeba tylko siedmiu ruchów i dziesięciu sekund, żeby Sherlock doszedł i, miaucząc, ochlapał Victorowi palce.

Później przez kilka minut nic nie mówią. Victor znajduje po drugiej stronie łóżka jakiś używany ręcznik i podaje go Sherlockowi, żeby się wytarł.

Wreszcie Victor przerywa to napięte milczenie, oznajmiając:

— Kubek herbaty i makaron.

— Co? — Sherlock podnosi brwi do sufitu. Nie ma pojęcia, czy to część jakiegoś rytuału pokopulacyjnego, a nie chce wyjść na _kompletnego_ ignoranta.

— Umieram z głodu, chodźmy do Storczyka.

— A twoje zadanie? — Sherlock zerka na rozsypane bezładnie kartki, zapisane schludnym pismem Victora. W zapale przechylili chyba biurko. Wciąż świeże wspomnienie sprawia, że nisko we wnętrznościach Sherlocka budzi się kłujące, ostre pożądanie.

Victor się obraca, uśmiecha. Jego wargi wciąż mają żywy czerwony odcień, spuchnięte od całowania.

 

***

 

Dwa dni później dzieje się to drugi raz.

Żaden z nich nie ma pojęcia, co robi; ich niezgrabne ruchy biorą się z instynktu i zapału.

To Victor wpycha Sherlocka do schowka przy sali orkiestry, kiedy profesor Fattore poprosił o więcej pulpitów nutowych. Usta trzymają zetknięte ze sobą i obaj dyszą, ciągnąc jeden drugiego za spodnie i majtki. Sherlock jakoś nie umie się zamknąć, tylko wciąż powtarza „Boże”. Wpada na szafkę i zrzuca z niej stos luźnych nut do _Boléra_ Ravela. Victor śmieje się bez tchu, mówi:

— Uważaj, Sherlock, _ćśśś_ — i kładzie na jego wargach palec wskazujący.

Jakiś zupełnie podstawowy odruch sprawia, że Sherlock otwiera usta, bierze palec między wargi, a teraz, kiedy już ma go na języku, zaczyna go ssać. To go ucisza, choć i tak od czasu do czasu cicho jęczy.

Victor się dławi, podświadomie zaczyna minimalnie wsuwać i wysuwać palec, naśladując nieszczególnie twórczy rytm, w jakim Sherlock pieści mu fiuta. Victor zaczyna drżeć, przywiera mocniej do ciała Sherlocka, ich erekcje ślizgają się po sobie. Jest podniecająco, miękko i jednocześnie twardo i jak to może być coś złego? – myśli Sherlock.

Jak to możliwe, żeby ludzie tak myśleli?

— Zaraz… — wyrywa się na wdechu Victorowi. Ręką, którą przed chwilą ciągnął Sherlocka za fiuta, teraz trzyma go mocno za biodro. Wpycha Sherlockowi palec jeszcze głębiej do ust. Żeby nie było go słychać, Victor wtula twarz w zagłębienie szyi Sherlocka, podkulając mu palec na podwiniętym języku. Ma wytrysk i przemacza dół starego swetra, który Sherlock w pośpiechu narzucił tego dnia rano.

Victor wzdycha. Sherlock czuje na szyi wilgoć jego oddechu. Ręka zsuwa się Victorowi z jego biodra, sięga do tyłu, od niechcenia łapie go za pośladek.

—  _Mmff_ — stęka nieelegancko Sherlock, pcha się fiutem w ich bawełniane koszule i na mięknący wzgórek wzwodu Victora i przygryza palec, którym ten dalej pieprzy mu usta. Kiedy mijają ostatnie wstrząsy, wypuszcza go cały mokry spomiędzy warg.

— Ale się wypaćkaliśmy. — Victor ściąga swój rozpinany sweter w paski. — Załóż to.

Sherlock zdejmuje własny wybrudzony sweter i na podkoszulek zakłada sweter Victora. Victor ogląda się uważnie, szalikiem ściera sobie ze spodni odrobinę nasienia i chichocze. Sherlock zbiera pulpity i oddech rwie mu się na moment na widok rumieńca Victora, wyraźnie widocznego nawet przy jego ciemnej karnacji. Przypomina mu on maliny z cynamonem.

— Ludzie zauważą, że mam na sobie twój sweter — uświadamia sobie Sherlock. Sam bez przerwy pokazuje takie rzeczy mieszkańcom akademika, kiedy inni mężczyźni wracają do swoich kwater z rozmazaną szminką na kołnierzyku. W płaszczach, do których lgnie ciężka woń perfum. Zupełna zmiana garderoby jest jeszcze bardziej oczywista.

— Kogo to obchodzi. — Victor przewraca oczami, chwyta za klamkę i zaraz odwraca się, przestraszony. — Znaczy, chyba że nie chcesz… Rozumiem to, uwierz mi, naprawdę rozumiem.

Sherlock zastanawia się nad tym przez chwilę, podchodzi do drzwi i sam je otwiera.

 

***

 

Jest dobrze. Jest ekscytująco i inaczej, a to pomaga Sherlockowi zapełnić czymś umysł. Czasem Sherlock zasypia u Victora w łóżku. Inni chłopcy z akademika zaczęli włamywać się Sherlockowi do pokoju i chować mu wszystkie książki albo ubranie. To takie drobiazgi, które same w sobie są nudne, chociaż pójście na zajęcia w środku zimy bez skarpetek to nic przyjemnego. Zawsze znajduje wyniesione rzeczy i uważa, żeby się zemścić, zostawiając takiemu pod łóżkiem talerz pleśni, żeby mu nią śmierdziało w pokoju.

— Powinieneś być detektywem — mówi mu Victor pewnego dnia rano, patrząc, jak Sherlock idzie przez salę gimnastyczną po błotnistych śladach Warrena Leedy’ego.

— Awansować cierpliwie ze stopnia na stopień? Grać zespołowo? Nie wydaje mi się, żebym za dobrze pasował do profilu psychologicznego kandydata na policjanta. Ha! — Sherlock wyciąga swój podręcznik do chemii organicznej spod stosu sprzętu do rugby.

Innego ranka budzi się, słysząc trzask aparatu fotograficznego. Dźwięk ustawianej przesłony i pstryknięcie migawki ciągną go wzdłuż skraju snu. Otwiera oczy i widzi, jak Victor patrzy na niego przez wizjer contaxa.

— Co ty wyprawiasz? — Sherlock przeciera oczy, otrząsając się z resztek snu. Jest bez koszuli, a spodnie ma zsunięte luźno na biodra, bo wczoraj wieczorem ich nie zapiął. Victor pchnął go na płask na łóżko, rozpiął go, powiedział „powiedz mi, jak coś nie będzie grało” i wziął jego fiuta do buzi.

Owszem, raz czy drugi poczuł ostre draśnięcie zębów, przypadkiem zadławił Victora, kiedy nie dał rady się powstrzymać i pchnął biodrami w tę gorącą miękkość. Ale i tak było fantastycznie. Nie chcąc dać się prześcignąć w eksperymentowaniu, entuzjastycznie odwzajemnił przysługę. Odkrył, że mocny chwyt wplecionych w jego loki palców Victora jest całkiem przyjemny, i namawiał go, żeby ciągnął mocniej. Victor nie pociągnął mocniej, bo Victor taki już jest, delikatny i trochę nieśmiały. I wprawdzie Victor był zdegustowany i przerażony, kiedy bez ostrzeżenia spuścił się Sherlockowi do gardła, ale Sherlock przełknął wszystko zachłannie.

Victor znów zwalnia spust migawki.

— Tak mogę cię unieruchomić — wyjaśnia. — Już mi nie uciekniesz. — W oczach Victora błyska coś smutnego, ale zaraz znika za wizjerem. Sherlock tego nie rozumie. Matka powiedziała mu kiedyś, że gdyby nie siła ciążenia, po prostu by odpłynął, oderwał się od ziemi. „Uspokój się, kochanie, nie ma się dokąd tak śpieszyć, życie to nie wyścig.” Ale Sherlocka zawsze coś gnało przed siebie.

— A dokąd miałbym pójść? Przecież ty jesteś tutaj — wypróbowuje Sherlock kształt tych słów na języku.

Jest dobrze. Znają się od roku, pieprzą się od trzech miesięcy i jest dobrze.

Aż przestaje.

 

***

 

Sherlock robi ten błąd, że przychodzi zobaczyć się z Victorem, będąc w środku boskiego haju. Nie pierwszy raz spotyka się z nim pod wpływem, ale jeszcze nigdy nie był w _takim_ stanie. Właściwie to pierwszy raz wziął aż tyle kokainy. Nie śpi od prawie dziewięćdziesięciu ośmiu godzin. Zadecydowała zwykła potrzeba niekładzenia się spać na tyle długo, żeby dokończyć jakieś nudne zadania domowe i dopilnować przebiegu pewnych własnych eksperymentów. Zaczął mu się zjazd, ciało zrobiło mu się słabe i drżące i łatwiej było po prostu wziąć kolejną porcję i wywindować się z powrotem. W ten sposób jego umysł mógł szybciej rozprawiać się z problemami, a on nie czuł głodu ani zmęczenia, które mogłyby go rozpraszać.

Sherlock wchodzi bez pukania do pokoju Victora, siada na nim okrakiem. Victor śmieje się Sherlockowi w usta, wsuwa ręce w jego rozczochrane włosy.

— Cześć, ty — zaczepia go. — Spodziewałem się ciebie najwcześniej jutro, ale absolutnie się nie skarżę. — Głos mu się zmienia, kiedy Sherlock zaczyna mu podciągać koszulę do góry, podkula palce i przejeżdża nimi mocno z góry na dół po jego piersi. Sherlock czuje się niezwyciężony i jakby był pod prądem. Kołysze się w uścisku Victora.

— Chcę, żebyś mnie przeleciał — szepcze Sherlock i porusza biodrami tak, że wybrzuszenia w ich dżinsach ocierają się o siebie. — Czytałem, jak to się robi, i chcę…

Victor przytrzymuje Sherlocka za ramię i go od siebie odsuwa.

— Czekaj — mówi – Sherlock przewraca oczami, bo nie pierwszy raz się o to spierają. Wprawdzie Victor nic nie ma do swojej orientacji seksualnej, ale nie czuje się swobodnie, rozmawiając o seksie z penetracją. Jeszcze mniej entuzjazmu okazuje wtedy, kiedy Sherlock prosi, żeby to on był stroną penetrowaną. Victor mówi wtedy, że nie ma się co śpieszyć, że nie musi się z kimś przespać, żeby być z nim w „prawdziwym związku”, a co najważniejsze, nie chce zrobić Sherlockowi krzywdy. Żaden z nich jeszcze _tego_ nie robił, a to poważny krok, twierdzi Victor.

Victor wpada w złość i czuje się skrzywdzony, kiedy Sherlock uparcie zarzuca mu, że widać podświadomie wstydzi się swojej homoseksualności i przejął narzucane przez kulturę tabu, jakie towarzyszy seksowi analnemu. Ostatnio Victor wyszedł w trakcie dyskusji, mówiąc „to nie jest jeszcze jeden twój eksperyment i zrobimy to, jak będziemy _obaj_ gotowi.”

Ale w tej chwili Sherlock ma w sobie tyle życia i tak bardzo chce…

— Coś jest z tobą nie tak; co jest z tobą nie tak? — Victor uważniej zagląda Sherlockowi w oczy.

— Nic. — Sherlock próbuje odwrócić jego uwagę, schodząc w dół po jego ciele, delikatnie liżąc śniadą brodawkę. Victor wcale nie zbacza od tego z kursu, wręcz przeciwnie, chwyta Sherlocka za przegub i mierzy mu tętno. Liczy uderzenia, patrząc na wiszący na ścianie zegar. Jednocześnie Sherlock zaczyna się wyrywać.

— Jesteś _naćpany_ — mówi z niedowierzaniem Victor.

— Jak wszyscy — odpowiada Sherlock i nagle płoszy się i przechodzi do defensywy, bo to w ogóle nie jest interes Victora. Sherlock jest dorosły i potrafi sam za siebie decydować, a Victor zwyczajnie _nie rozumie_ , jak to wygląda z jego strony. Sherlock tego potrzebuje. — No chyba że jesteś za głupi, żeby zauważyć, że ogromna większość ludzi z twojego akademika biega z igłami wkłutymi w ręce.

Victor wytacza się spod Sherlocka, siada plecami do niego.

— To jeszcze nie znaczy, że to jest okej. Nie czytasz gazet? Bez przerwy ktoś przedawkowuje. Ludzie używają cudzych igieł i… i… — Victor chowa twarz w dłoniach, pociera nią nimi gorączkowo w górę i w dół. Okulary spadają mu na podłogę z bezceremonialnym grzechotem. — Dlaczego?

— Jesteś zły. — Gorzej, Sherlock widzi w kształcie zgarbionych ramion Victora rozczarowanie.

— Przestraszony. Martwię się o ciebie. Zauważyłem, że twoje zachowanie się ostatnio zmieniło, ale myślałem, że po prostu… — Victor się obraca, przejeżdża kciukami po kościach policzkowych Sherlocka. — Co mam zrobić? Żebyś tego nie potrzebował? Zrobię to, okej? Co by to nie było.

To sprawia Sherlockowi ból, takie patrzenie, jak w oczach Victora zapala się jasno i bezradnie desperacja. Z całej siły pragnie się jej pozbyć i sprawić, żeby Victor przestał patrzeć na niego jak na jakieś poranione, _chore_ stworzenie.

— Przepraszam, przestanę — obiecuje Sherlock, mówi to z taką determinacją. — Nie sądziłem, że cię to zmartwi; przestanę — powtarza i wie, że to kłamstwo. Wprawdzie Victor potrafi być cudowny, ale jego największa wada polega na tym, że jest łatwowierny. Szczerze wierzy, że Sherlock zasługuje na jego zaufanie, i że sam wierzy w to, co mówi.

Victor całuje go głęboko, tak że każdy z nich zapuszcza się drugiemu daleko w głąb ust, potem zabiera głowę.

— Zrobię ci coś do jedzenia — mówi. — Zostań na noc.

 

***

 

Sherlock przesypia prawie dwa dni bez przerwy. Kiedy się budzi, Victor jest na zajęciach. Sherlock zjada kanapkę z szynką i serem. Czuje się pusty w środku, na wpół żywy, niezakotwiczony.

Trzy godziny później daje sobie w żyłę i nie czuje się winny. Ludzie bez przerwy łamią jakieś obietnice.

 

***

 

— Kim chcesz być, kiedy skończymy? — Chodzi mu o ukończenie studiów; jest to taka rzecz, która bez przerwy Victora gryzie. Leżą obok siebie w łóżku Victora. Sherlock pierwszy raz jest z nim w łóżku w sytuacji, kiedy obaj są ubrani i żaden z nich nie zaczyna dobierać się do drugiego. Z jakiegoś powodu czuje się w ten sposób bardziej obnażony, niż gdyby był goły. To jest bliskość, a bliskość go z jakiegoś powodu przeraża; to, że to takie proste.

Sherlock zastanawia się nad tym pytaniem, a nie mogąc znaleźć na nie dobrej odpowiedzi, zmienia kierunek rozmowy.

— A ty?

Victor milknie, wsuwa dłoń pod dłoń Sherlocka, obraca ją grzbietem w dół. Wkłada palce w miękkie odstępy między palcami Sherlocka. To jest jego odpowiedź.

Ponieważ w głębi duszy Sherlock jest tchórzem, nie mówi na to nic.

 

***

 

Victor leży na Sherlocku, ciało ma wilgotne. Jest takim gorącym, stabilizującym ciężarem. Sherlock czuje się przygwożdżony, zakotwiczony, ma ochotę poprosić Victora, żeby dalej go tak trzymał, nie dając mu się ruszyć. Żeby zaciskał palce na jego przedramionach i przygniatał je mocno do łóżka, dzięki czemu nieustający ciąg myśli Sherlocka straci ostrość. Sherlock nie mówi żadnej z tych rzeczy, tylko rozkoszuje się tym, jak Victor przykrywa sobą całe jego ciało. Sherlock jest nagi i bezbronny; obaj mają brzuchy śliskie od ocierania się o siebie nawzajem członkami. Victor ciągnął Sherlocka za włosy, jęczał mu w usta i wturlał się na niego dopiero wtedy, kiedy Sherlock zaczął drżeć.

Czuje się dzięki temu kimś szczególnym. Znaczącym nawet wśród tych rozjarzonych kul pierwiastków gazowych, które Victor tak sobie ceni. Czuje się doceniony za coś więcej niż tylko bystrą giętkość swojego intelektu, chciany jako całość, a nie partiami.

Przeraża go to.

 

***

 

— Co to jest?

Sherlock otwiera drzwi do swojego pokoju; w środku na brzegu łóżka siedzi Victor, trzymając w palcach strzykawkę i torebkę proszku. Sherlock zamyka drzwi i się na niego gapi.

—  _Co to jest_ , Sherlock? — Victor ma wściekły głos, syczy przez zęby. Sherlock widział już Victora, jak się denerwuje albo jest mu przykro, bywał przyczyną jednego i drugiego, ale nie widział jeszcze, żeby Victor się wkurzył. Ani razu. W tej chwili Victorowi trzęsą się ręce.

— Wiesz, co to jest. — Z kolei głos Sherlocka nie zdradza rozpełzającej mu się po piersi pierwszej fali strachu. Latami pracował nad tym, żeby z jego głosu nie dało się odgadnąć, co tak naprawdę czuje. To jego najlepsza obrona.

— Wiem, ale chcę usłyszeć, jak ty to mówisz. — Victor patrzy Sherlockowi prosto w oczy i sam oczy ma nieugięte, ale i błagalne. — Obiecałeś mi. _Obiecałeś_ mi.

Rzeczywiście, Sherlock obiecał, że przestanie brać. Jak do tej pory obiecywał pięć razy, a Victor wciąż do niego wraca. Za drugim razem Victor by się nie dowiedział, gdyby w pewien wtorek na środku stołówki dealer Sherlocka nie zrobił kiepskiej aluzji do transakcji. Za trzecim razem Mycroft zadzwonił do Victora i kazał mu pozbierać Sherlocka zza sklepu Sainsbury przy St. Andrews, gdzie leżał nieprzytomny. Przez kilka dni nie pamiętał o jedzeniu i piciu; był zajęty i szklanka wody zwyczajnie nie przyszła mu do głowy. Za czwartym razem Victor powiedział, że odejdzie. Dał Sherlockowi ultimatum i kazał mu wybierać.

Największy błąd, jaki popełnił Sherlock w osądzie, polegał na myśleniu, że obietnice Victora są równie puste jak jego własne. Patrzy na trzęsące się palce Victora i wie, że go stracił.

— Nie rozumiesz — zaczyna mówić. — Zupełnie nie rozumiesz, co się dzieje w mojej głowie.

— No nie rozumiem! — krzyczy Victor, nie przejmując się ludźmi, którzy mieszkają w sąsiednich pokojach. — Nie rozumiem, bo mi _nie pozwalasz_! Daj mi sobie pomóc, proszę cię, pozwól mi, proszę cię, Sherlock. Jestem tu, cały czas tu jestem, a ty… ty… ciebie to _w ogóle_ nie obchodzi, prawda? — Patrzy na Sherlocka i to już nie jest pytanie, tylko zdanie, które równie dobrze mógłby mieć wypisane na twarzy prostymi, wyraźnymi literami. Sherlock nie ma na nie odpowiedzi.

— Jeżeli odchodzisz, to może powinieneś przemyśleć dobór słów. Przenosiny do sąsiedniego segmentu w tym samym akademiku to nie jest żadne odejście. — Sherlock patrzy, jak Victor niemiłosiernie wykrzywia twarz. Potem odwraca wzrok.

— Więc to tego chcesz? — Victor podnosi wysoko strzykawkę i paczuszkę i rzuca je na podłogę. Głos mu się zmienia, robi się chrapliwy i miejscami piskliwy, a Sherlocka i tak tylko swędzą palce, żeby podnieść narkotyk z podłogi. — Zdaje ci się, że robisz sprytnie, że dzięki temu, że to bierzesz, trzymasz się kupy. Ale waga spadła ci o dziesięć funtów w niecałe dwa miesiące. Zapominasz coś zjeść, napić się albo pójść na zajęcia. Sypiesz się, Sherlock! Wiem, co robisz, kiedy cię przy mnie nie ma, nie jestem taki znowu całkiem głupi. Potrzebujesz _pomocy_. — Sherlock przewraca oczami.

— Nie będę patrzeć, jak sobie to robisz.

— Przecież cię nie zatrzymuję. Nie przypominam sobie, żebym zamykał drzwi na klucz.

— Boże, ale zrobiłeś to! — Victorowi oczy zachodzą łzami, robią się szkliste i w Sherlocku wszystko zastyga, jakby zamarzało. Nie licząc jednego drobnego, roztrzaskującego się na kawałki fragmentu, Sherlock zamiera. — Ty cały czas odchodzisz. Cały czas. Nawet jak jesteś obok mnie, to odchodzisz. — Nagle Victor szarpie się całym ciałem do przodu; na sekundę Sherlock panikuje, myśląc, że Victor chce go uderzyć. Ale on tylko kładzie mu mocno ręce na policzkach, całuje go z całej siły, odrywa od niego usta i wgniata czoło w jego czoło. Zanurza ręce w jego dawno niemytych lokach. Trzyma go tuż przy sobie.

— Smutno ci — mówi ochrypłym głosem. — Sherlock, czemu ci tak smutno? — Patrzy mu badawczo, błagalnie w oczy.

Z początku Sherlock nie mówi nic. Potem zaprzecza, bo nie wie.

— Ewidentnie rzutujesz na mnie swoje problemy — mówi. — Ani trochę nie jest mi smutno.

Victor robi głośny wydech, odwraca się, ociera oczy.

— Robisz krzywdę sobie, mnie, a ja zostaję, bo cię kocham. _Kocham_ cię. Rozumiesz? Obchodzi cię to w ogóle?

Sherlock otwiera szeroko oczy, zdumiony, i gapi się na Victora.

— Nawet sam nie możesz mi tego powiedzieć. — Głos Victora słabnie, robi się cichy i bezradny. — Nie widzisz, że coś tu jest bardzo nie w porządku? Nie wystarczam ci? — Spod powieki wymyka mu się łza, potem druga. Oczy Victora błagają Sherlocka, żeby powiedział „Wystarczasz mi.” — Nie wystarczam?

— Nie jesteś nieskończony — robi unik Sherlock.

— A kto jest? Nie o to pytałem.

Sherlock nie mówi nic i paradoksalnie żałuje, że nie jest na haju, bo może wtedy coś by wymyślił.

Victor wydaje z siebie krótki, szczekliwy śmiech, żeby pokryć szlochnięcie. Patrzy w sufit, twarz mu się wykrzywia.

— Już chyba rozumiem — mówi.

— Nie rozumiesz.

— Ależ rozumiem. — Łzy zaczynają płynąć swobodnie. Victor uśmiecha się smutno. Wnętrzem dłoni obu rąk dotyka Sherlockowych uszu. Pieszczota jest tak delikatna, że Sherlock ledwo ją czuje, a już jej nie ma. — Wolisz sam siebie nienawidzić — Victor podnosi sobie do ust zaciśnięte pięści Sherlocka, całuje go w kłykcie i zabiera twarz — niż mnie kochać.

 

***

 

Mijają dwa tygodnie, zanim Sherlock zbierze się na odwagę, żeby znowu spojrzeć w twarz Victorowi. Po tej ostatniej rozmowie czuł się pusty i wstrząśnięty. Musi być jakiś lepszy sposób na załatwienie _tego_. Co by to nie było.

Pokój Victora w akademiku jest pusty. W szafie wisi kilka wieszaków, jego książki wszystkie zniknęły. Sherlock przeszukuje pustą przestrzeń, jaką zostawiła mu nieobecność Victora, szuka po szufladach jakiejś wskazówki co do tego, gdzie ten się mógł podziać. W rogu pokoju znajduje kosz na śmieci, zaczyna wyrzucać z niego zawartość. Cztery papierki po batonikach crunchie, oznaka słabości Victora do słodyczy, chusteczki higieniczne, zmięte skrawki papieru… Wreszcie Sherlock znajduje to, czego szukał.

Jest to zdjęcie Sherlocka, jak śpi ze spodniami do połowy zsuniętymi na biodra. Usta ma rozchylone, oczy zamknięte. W pierwszej chwili sam siebie nie poznaje; ten ktoś ma więcej ciała, pod oczami nie ma fioletowych sińców. Na kark Sherlocka ze zdjęcia pada słońce, jego cera jest rozświetlona, zdrowa, tu i tam białą płaszczyznę zakłóca jakiś pieg.

 _Mam nadzieję, że znajdziesz to, czego szukasz_ – brzmi napis na odwrocie.

 

***

 

— Rozumiesz chyba, że jestem bardzo zajęty. Jestem twoim bratem, nie GPS-em.

— Jesteś jednym i drugim, a teraz gadaj, gdzie on jest. — Po drugiej stronie połączenia telefonicznego Mycroft zwleka z odpowiedzią, wzdycha. — Płacisz moim wykładowcom, żeby mnie szpiegowali, ale nie możesz mi powiedzieć tej jednej prostej rzeczy? — Więcej nie chce powiedzieć; proszenie Mycrofta o pomoc już i bez tego jest wystarczająco żenujące. Kolejny przykład na to, jak kolosalnie Sherlockowi udaje się wszystko spieprzyć. — Proszę — wyrzuca z siebie.

— Victor Trevor, poprzednie nazwisko Vijay Kasid, złożył podanie o staż w college’u imienia Eugene’a Langa w Nowym Jorku. Jakieś sześć tygodni temu. Niedługo później został przyjęty. — Wtedy, kiedy postawił Sherlockowi to ultimatum. — Z początku poprosił o wstrzymanie biegu sprawy, ale ostatecznie przyjął propozycję na dwa dni przed terminem, w którym straciłaby ważność. Ciekawe, dlaczego zmienił zdanie — dodaje w zamyśleniu Mycroft.

Sherlock zaczyna mu odpowiadać, tylko po to, by zdać sobie sprawę, że usta ma tak pełne niczego, że niedobrze się od tego robi.

— Ten twój kaprys jeszcze cię zabije – albo i gorzej.

— Panuję nad tym — burczy na brata Sherlock. Nie pozwoli, żeby osądzał go taki Mycroft. I tak robił to przez całe jego życie, poprawiał go, we wszystkim zawsze był od niego lepszy.

— Nie chodziło mi tylko o narkotyki — i przy tych słowach z głosu Mycrofta znika pretensjonalny ton, a zastępuje go ton autorytetu, który Sherlock zna, od kiedy obaj byli jeszcze dziećmi. Mycroft powiedział wtedy „nauczę cię wszystkiego, co wiem”, po czym to właśnie zrobił.

— Nie poddawaj się emocjom — mówi teraz. — Sentymenty stwarzają zbyt szeroki margines błędu. Postępuj ostrożnie, braciszku.

 

***

 

Sherlock znajduje skarpetkę w fioletową kratkę, którą Victor zostawił u niego pod łóżkiem, i rozpuszcza ją w kwasie.

Ledwo zdaje egzamin dyplomowy. Niedługo później przeprowadza się do Londynu. Nie myśli już o całowaniu, próbuje skasować, jakie to było uczucie, kiedy miał między udami nogę Victora, kiedy spali. Wspomnienie się odkształca, ale zniknąć nie chce i Sherlock grzebie je pod starymi wspomnieniami z dzieciństwa.

Pali pierwszą kartkę, którą podał mu Victor na próbie orkiestry. Jest na niej banan w kapeluszu, nad nim dymek, w dymku „Cześć, Sherlock!” Z kartki zostaje popiół. Sherlock rozciera go między palcami.

Naćpany włamuje się na ogrodzone przez policję miejsce jakiejś zbrodni. Zostaje aresztowany i zakuty w kajdanki. Jakiś policjant o ciemnosiwych włosach upycha go na tylnym siedzeniu radiowozu.

— Powinniście aresztować ogrodnika, to nie są zwykłe plamy z ziemi — mówi wesolutko Sherlock, kiedy drzwi już się zamykają. Zanim samochód odjedzie od krawężnika, widzi jeszcze wypisane na twarzy mężczyzny zdezorientowane „co?”

Później ten sam policjant wyciąga go z dołka, sadza go u siebie w biurze z kubkiem kawy i resztkami _saag paneer_ z Lahore Kebab House. Przedstawia się jako sierżant Lestrade, mówi, że Sherlock miał rację co do ogrodnika (to akurat było oczywiste) i jakby nigdy nic podsuwa mu teczkę z nierozwiązaną sprawą.

— No, to dalej. — Lestrade opiera łokcie na biurku i ruchem głowy wskazuje szarobrązową teczkę. — Pokaż mi, co potrafisz.

Sherlock rozwiązuje sprawę w pięć minut.

Lestrade wlepia w niego zdumiony wzrok, zapisuje coś na gilzie. Stuka długopisem o biurko, raz patrzy na wiszący na ścianie zegar i pyta:

— Chcesz jeszcze jedną?

 

***

 

Sprawy dla policji są cudowne. Zajmują miejsce. Sherlock pozwala, żeby praca pochłonęła go bez reszty, wszelkie nadprogramowe myśli i impulsy sublimuje właśnie w Pracę. Ona koi w nim strach przed bezczynnością, chroni go przed paraliżem nudy. Strzelają do niego, czasem obrywa nożem, ale to nic. Sherlock podejrzewa, że żyjąc w ten sposób dość prędko umrze, co powinno budzić w nim niepokój, ale tego nie robi. Nie tak naprawdę. To jest ekscytujące, jak gra, której zasad nie zna nikt, nawet on sam.

Pierwsze dopadają go narkotyki, ale to i tak była tylko kwestia czasu.

 

***

 

Budzi się na szpitalnym łóżku. Kroplówka wpycha mu do żył coś zimnego, a on ma wyraźne wrażenie, że ktoś go obserwuje. Mycroft, zakłada, albo może Lestrade. Naprawdę niewiele pamięta.

Został wyrzucony z miejsca popełnienia przestępstwa. „Jadłeś coś w ogóle, tak przez ostatni miesiąc? Nie wejdziesz, nie w tym stanie” – dzwonił mu w uszach głos Sally Donovan, w którym niechętna troska zmagała się z irytacją. „Wiesz, że jeśli Lestrade jeszcze raz złapie cię na miejscu zbrodni na prochach, to będziesz się mógł pożegnać ze swoim małym hobby.”

Ostatnie, co pamięta, to że zamawiał frytki w jakiejś budce. Rozczarowujące, jak na przypadkowe przedawkowanie. Nic by mu nie było, gdyby pamiętał, żeby się nawadniać. Albo może żeby jeść. Jest prawie pewny, że przez przypadek połączył ze sobą coś, czego nie wolno mieszać. Jakiś czas temu przestał tego pilnować. Całkiem dosłownie _nie pamięta_ , kiedy ostatnio jadł porządny posiłek, i może to jest jakiś problem.

Głowa mu pulsuje, na całym ciele nie ma ani jednego miejsca, które by nie swędziało, doprowadzając go do frustracji tą potrzebą, żeby się podrapać.

— Czujesz się lepiej?

Sherlock patrzy w bok, w stronę tego o wiele zbyt znajomo brzmiącego głosu. Jego ojciec siedzi z dłońmi zaciśniętymi na jego bezwładnej ręce. Jest gorzej, o boże, o wiele gorzej, niż gdyby był przy nim Mycroft.

Ojciec. Ojciec i jego nieskomplikowanie, jego łagodny głos, nienarzucanie się innym, życzliwe, takie życzliwe oczy, to z jakim trudem znosił we wczesnym dzieciństwie Sherlocka widok jego zadrapań i siniaków. Rozpieszczał go herbatnikami czekoladowymi i godzinami gier planszowych, kiedy Sherlock złapał grypę. Kiedy pedagog szkolny przysłał do domu list, w którym diagnozował u Sherlocka skłonności socjopatyczne, ojciec podarł go na strzępy. Ws _paniały z ciebie chłopak i nie daj sobie wmówić, że jet inaczej. Ciekawe, czy to się nada na papier-mâché._ Bardzo to dziwne, że przy całej tej dobroci z Sherlocka wyrosło takie byle co.

Sherlock pohamowuje takie pragnienie, żeby zacząć się wiercić i wić, wyrwać sobie kroplówkę, rozdrapać sobie skórę.

— Czuję się na tyle dobrze, że mogę stąd wyjść. Może powinieneś powiedzieć pielęgniarce, że się obudziłem — mówi cierpliwie. Głównie to chce, żeby ojciec wyszedł z tego dusznego pokoju, pachnącego środkiem odkażającym i szpitalną pościelą, tak żeby nie musiał oglądać tych smutnych oczu.

— Sherlock…

— Uch, weź, przestań — próbuje mu przerwać Sherlock. Nie ma ochoty wysłuchiwać.

— Wiesz, że mama i ja bardzo cię kochamy. Kiedy się dowiedzieliśmy, przylecieliśmy prosto z Massachusetts z warsztatów tańców kowbojskich — ciągnie ojciec, nie zwracając na to uwagi. — Nigdy nie doszlibyśmy do siebie, gdyby stało ci się coś strasznego. Dlaczego to robisz?

Głaszcze Sherlocka po włosach. Ręce mu się postarzały, stępiały od podwyższonego ciśnienia krwi. Sherlock drga nerwowo pod jego dotykiem; nie zasługuje na nieskończoną cierpliwość ojca.

— Sam już nie wiem — mówi po jakimś czasie. Wieki minęły, od kiedy ostatni raz był całkiem szczery. Dziecięca potrzeba rodzicielskiej pociechy podnosi się ze swojego posłania, nadstawia się, szuka kontaktu. — Zdawało mi się, że mi to pomaga, ale teraz już nie wiem.

Ojciec kiwa głową i na szczęście nie drąży tematu. Głaszcze Sherlocka po głowie.

— Byłem kiedyś w twoim wieku, jakiś tysiąc lat temu — mówi. — Nie mogłem chwili wysiedzieć spokojnie, bo tak to jest, jak człowiek jest młody, a życie straszliwie się komplikuje. Tylko nie zapominaj, że na świecie jest tyle piękna. — Sherlock przewraca oczami, ale ojciec to ignoruje. — Zatrzymaj się czasem w biegu. Dostrzeż je.

Sherlock niejasno pamięta piękno. Plaster pszczelego miodu, wyjęte przez mamę z ula sześciokątne komórki, leżące na stole obok świeżo upieczonego chleba. Zanurzony w bursztynie nabierak.

Boże Narodzenie w Londynie, plac Trafalgar Square oświetlony lampionami. Powietrze pachnące jedynie mrozem.

Umyślnie zniekształcony obraz Victora w zawiązanym na biodrach ręczniku, jak myje zęby i w lustrze posyła Sherlockowi pełen piany uśmiech.

 

***

 

Kiedy Mycroft wysyła go do prywatnego ośrodka odwykowego w Pensacoli na Florydzie, Sherlock uważa, że to najgorszy kawał, jaki mógł mu zrobić. Personel ośrodka szybko uczy się omijać go szerokim łukiem, podobnie jak pozostali pacjenci. Sherlock bardzo głośno daje wyraz swojej opinii, że wystrój obiektu pełnego ćpunów i pijaków nie powinien skupiać się na ananasach, bo to dziecinne i nieestetyczne. I jakim cudem ma go uspokoić pływanie kajakiem? Fakt, że ma całe trzy stopy miejsca na nogi, a do tego parzą go meduzy, tylko jeszcze bardziej psuje mu humor. Kradnie z fontanny ozdobne karpie i wrzuca je do toalet. Pierwszy wrzask zaskoczenia słyszy, leżąc w łóżku, i przynajmniej ten aspekt pobytu w ośrodku mu się podoba.

Rozpoznają u niego antyspołeczne zaburzenie osobowości, współistniejące z depresją, manią, et cetera, et cetera. Psychiatrzy rozpaczliwie próbują sklasyfikować go kompleksowo na osi DSM-IV.

Pigułki przeciwdepresyjne są do niczego, Sherlock decyduje, że tak jest, nawet ich nie próbując.

Po dwóch tygodniach pobytu w ośrodku spotyka Marthę Hudson i od razu czuje do niej sympatię. Kobieta siada naprzeciwko niego bez słowa, patrzy na zegarek. Sherlock od razu wie, że to Europejka. Żadna Amerykanka nie założyłaby tego kapelusza, z tymi wszystkimi kwiatami lawendy i całym tym lejącym się z ronda tiulem, a już na pewno nie do ośrodka odwykowego. Może Irlandka; na palcu ma ciężki pierścień z Claddagh.

— Miałam się tu spotkać ze znajomą, może się dzisiaj źle poczuła. — No, nie całkiem trafił, nie Irlandka, tylko Angielka.

— W tej chwili brakuje trzech kobiet. Jedna próbowała wypić antybakteryjny płyn do odkażania rąk, druga zwykle tak gdzieś o tej porze wymyka się nad wodę palić marihuanę. Przemyca ją z zewnątrz. Trzecia i ostatnia uprawia w tej chwili seks z pielęgniarzem, ale to nie powinno długo potrwać. Zaburzenia erekcji. No, to którą z nich jest pani znajoma?

Kobieta patrzy na Sherlocka i uśmiecha się konspiracyjnie.

— Chciałbyś wiedzieć, co?

Sherlock przygląda się jej przez chwilę, odchyla się na oparcie krzesła.

— To pani przemyca jej marihuanę. To naprawdę pani przemyca marihuanę?

— W staniku można schować pewne nadprogramowe rzeczy, kochanie. Jestem Martha, Martha Hudson.

— Sherlock Holmes. — Sięga przez stół, by uścisnąć jej delikatną dłoń.

— O, prześliczne imię. Musisz mieć kreatywną mamę. Pokerka? — Robi gest w stronę leżących na środku stołu kart.

Sherlock macha ręką na cały pokój.

— Odwyk — mówi. — Czy ja wyglądam, jakbym miał przy sobie gotówkę?

Pani Hudson wzrusza ramionami, niezrażona.

— Mam opakowanie cukierków i pół paczki marlboro. Zainteresowany?

Ogrywa go ze wszystkiego, co miał. Czyli z niczego, więc traci na tym jedynie jego duma. Tymczasem Sherlockowi udaje się połączyć kropki i wydedukować jej nieszczęśliwe małżeństwo, niewierność męża, jego kartel narkotykowy i jej strach przed tym człowiekiem. Kobieta z rosnącym podziwem potwierdza jeden po drugim jego wnioski.

— Mówiłeś, że gdzie pracujesz? — Pani Hudson podaje mu cukierka cynamonowego.

— Powiedzmy, że jestem detektywem.

Ona rozgląda się po pomieszczeniu, nachyla się bliżej i szepcze:

— A bierzesz czasem sprawy prywatne?

— No, może. — Sherlock wzrusza ramionami, gra z nią w tę grę. — Zdecydowanie tak, jeżeli zechce się pani rozstać z tymi papierosami.

Pani Hudson uśmiecha się szeroko, owija paczkę marlboro w chustkę i podaje ją Sherlockowi.

 

***

 

Mike Stamford i jego ohydny, zbyt krótki krawat. Jego łagodna, zupełnie okrągła twarz i…

— To mój dawny znajomy — wskazuje Mike stojącego po drugiej stronie laboratoryjnego blatu roboczego odesłanego do kraju z powodu obrażeń lekarza wojskowego — John Watson.

* * *

Od tłumaczki: zaburzenia osobowości typu B to antyspołeczne zaburzenie osobowości (w różnej literaturze ≈ socjopatia ≈ psychopatia), pograniczne zaburzenie osobowości (tzw. borderline), histrioniczne zaburzenie osobowości i narcystyczne zaburzenie osobowości. Ale wiem to z wikipedii, jakby co.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chętnie by tu został, w tej bańce, w której przez kilka pełnych wrażeń minut miał wszystko, czego pragnął.

Dogadują się dobrze. Nie da się całkiem wykluczyć, że to prawdziwy cud.

John uważa nawet, że Sherlock jest czarujący, sam tak pisze na tym swoim żałosnym blogu, zaraz obok takich rzeczy jak „szalony, arogancki i w zasadzie zupełnie gburowaty”. Co jest prawdę mówiąc niezłą hipokryzją, ponieważ John sam chyba żyje z palcem jednej ręki na spuście, podczas gdy drugą odpycha ludzi jak najdalej od siebie.

Jest taki cokolwiek krępujący moment, kiedy czekają u Angela, aż zjawi się seryjny morderca. Sherlockowi przez chwilę się wtedy wydaje, że John go podrywa.

Różni ludzie już z nim flirtowali i Sherlock wie, jak brzmi nieśmiały tekst, słyszał ich pod swoim własnym adresem całkiem sporo. John usiłuje się upewnić, że Sherlock jest singlem, mówi:

— Nie jesteś w związku, to tak jak ja. Okej. To dobrze.

Dobrze? Serce Sherlocka trzepocze się nerwowo.

To już całe wieki. A dokładnie trzynaście lat. Po Victorze nigdy nie miał żadnego kochanka, choćby czasem nie wiadomo jak ciało rwało mu się do dotyku czyjejś ręki innej niż jego własna. Jasne, zdarzało mu się o tym myśleć, nie byłoby mu trudno znaleźć chętnego partnera. Raz posunął się nawet tak daleko, że założył zajeżdżony czarny t-shirt i podarte dżinsy, jakie tak zdaje się uwielbiali bywalcy klubów, ustawił się przy barze w jakimś barze w Soho i czekał na propozycje. Był wtedy świeżo po odwyku, cały czas chciało mu się kokainy i potrzebował czegoś, co odwróciłoby od niej jego uwagę. Wystarczyło dziesięć minut i jedno nietypowe w jego przypadku „Mogę ci postawić drinka?”

Czterdzieści dwa lata, Amerykanin, żonaty, ojciec trojga dzieci, przyjechał do Londynu w interesach (marketing reklamowy), korzystał z tego, że tutaj jest anonimowy. Na szyi miał srebrny wisiorek ze świętym Józefem, trzymającym lilię. Ironiczne, jak wziąć pod uwagę, że świętego Józefa uważa się na ogół za patrona wierności.

Sherlock pozwolił mężczyźnie zaprowadzić się pod schody, dal mu się nachylić bliżej w nadziei na buziaka.

Popatrzył na te obce usta, te lekko rozchylone wargi i wyraźnie się skrzywił. Facet szarpnął się do tyłu.

— Co? — zapytał. — Mam coś między zębami? — I podłubał paznokciem przy którymś zębie trzonowym.

— Nie znam cię — powiedział Sherlock. Muzyka grała tak głośno, że nie było go słychać. — Nawet nie wiem, kim jesteś.

Zostawił go tam tak, poszedł do domu i z obrzydzeniem utkwił wzrok w ścianie.

Kiedy teraz Sherlock grzecznie odtrąca zaloty, John wycofuje się tak niezdarnie, robi z tego takie widowisko, że Sherlock myśli, że może zupełnie opacznie zrozumiał aluzję.

Ostatecznie to nie jest jego działka, za to seryjni zabójcy czekają, aż ktoś ich złapie. Do rozwiązania jest też kwestia tego psychosomatycznego utykania Johna. Człowiek musi się męczyć, człapiąc wszędzie z tą laską jak jakiś dziadek. Sherlock zna słabości i porażki ludzkiego ciała; jego własny „transport” konsekwentnie rozczarowuje go swoimi ograniczeniami.

Dobrze zna to wrażenie, że człowiek żyje w naczyniu, które wydaje się za duże i zbyt wymagające, a sam czuje się zagłodzony i samotny.

 

***

 

Lestrade, irytujący i sprytniejszy, niż Sherlock sądził, wpada do 221 b z improwizowanym nalotem narkotykowym. Udaje mu się też udaremnić Johnowi jego nietrafioną próbę obrony „dobrego imienia” Sherlocka.

Sherlock wpycha się w osobistą przestrzeń Johna, usiłuje zaskoczyć go na tyle, żeby się zamknął. Czuje prędki przypływ skrępowania, mimo woli martwi się, że może to sprawi, że John weźmie nogi za pas. Martwe kobiety, które przed śmiercią samymi paznokciami wydrapują w drewnianej podłodze imiona swoich córek, też zresztą martwych? Genialne. Niesamowite.

Współlokator ćpun? To może być dla niego za dużo.

— Nie. — Niedowierzanie i rozczarowanie. John prędko spuszcza wzrok na usta Sherlocka, odchyla się o kilka centymetrów do tyłu. — Ty?

Lestrade patrzy na nich z fotela Sherlocka i uśmiecha się mimo rozgrywającej się przed nim sceny. Tak jakby wiedział coś, czego Sherlock nie wie. To akurat jest niemożliwe, więc Sherlock nie zastanawia się nad tym dłużej, ale i tak działa mu to na i tak już zmęczone nerwy. Ten konspiracyjny uśmieszek i to Johnowe zmieszanie; wychodząc bez słowa, żeby wsiąść do taksówki seryjnego mordercy, Sherlock obiecuje sobie, że jeszcze im obu pokaże.

 

***

 

To przypuszczalnie trochę nieładnie, tak grać o własne życie, a Mycroft byłby naprawdę zły, gdyby musiał zająć się otrutym trupem Sherlocka.

Sherlock przygląda się trzymanej w palcach kapsułce. Taksówkarz dalej nawija, ale czego by nie miał do powiedzenia, to bez znaczenia, bo Sherlock już dotyka nią warg. Nie pachnie gorzko jak środek narkotyczny, usypiający; w ogóle nie pachnie. Sherlock jest prawie pewny, że ma rację, prawie, ale nie całkiem, i czy to by nie była świetna zabawa, pokonać tego człowieka w jego własnej grze?

A jednak Sherlock zastanawia się też, jaka byłaby jego ostatnia myśl, gdyby się okazało, że się pomylił. Pewnie jakaś nudna, coś w rodzaju „Powinienem był wyczyścić historię przeglądarki.”

Nawet do niego nie dociera huk wystrzału, póki taksówkarz nie przewraca się na plecy, a krew nie rozlewa się pod nim jak wachlarz.

 

***

 

Tej pierwszej wspólnie spędzonej nocy Sherlock sporo się dowiaduje o Johnie Watsonie.

Z chińszczyzny John woli jedzenie syczuańskie.

John ma w osiemdziesięciu siedmiu procentach uszkodzony nerw pachowy i w efekcie brak czucia w tej okolicy, ale nerw promieniowy ma w pełni sprawny.

John ma ojca, z którym nie rozmawia. Nie rozmawia z nim od jakichś czternastu lat i umyślnie, sądząc z tego, jak zaciskają mu się mięśnie szczęki, kiedy Sherlock od niechcenia pyta o jego rodziców.

John jest gotów zastrzelić człowieka, żeby Sherlockowi nic się nie stało. John wie, jaka jest cena bycia dobrym człowiekiem, i dawno temu zdecydował, że nim nie jest.

John myli się w wielu kwestiach.

Ale myli się i Sherlock, ponieważ nawet za cenę własnego życia nie potrafiłby powstrzymać tego zdradzieckiego czegoś w sobie, co rozpoznaje ciepło, podnosi głowę i zaczyna węszyć.

 

***

 

John ma na głowie głębokie rozcięcie od uderzenia jednego ze zbirów generał Shan. Krew zakrzepła, zrobiła się lepka i brązowa. Rana zaczyna się na skroni; dalej wchodzą mu w nią zlepione włosy.

— Zakładałem już szwy, oczywiście trupom — mówi Sherlock ze swojego stołu roboczego, na skraju którego przycupnął, patrząc, jak John się krzywi, kiedy po ranie przepływa zimna woda. — Gdybyś chciał, mógłbym…

— Nie — odpowiada zwięźle John. — Nie ma mowy, nie pozwolę, żebyś mi grzebał przy łepetynie ostrym narzędziem. — Obraca głowę pod kranem; woda na chwilę barwi się na matowo rdzawy kolor, a potem z powrotem go traci. — Zresztą szwy nie będą potrzebne. Wystarczy maść z antybiotykiem, kilka plastrów, długi mejl, błagający o wybaczenie tę miłą damę, która wybrała się ze mną na randkę, a została porwana przez jakichś czarnorynkowych bandytów.

— Karen? Przecież jej nic nie jest — protestuje zdezorientowany Sherlock.

— Prawie została przebita na wylot włócznią!

Sherlock marszczy brwi, usiłując dojść do tego, w którym miejscu źle ocenił sytuację.

— Rzeczywiście zdziwiło mnie, że płacze, ale pomyślałem, że może po prostu niesamowicie się cieszy, że mnie widzi. To znaczy w tych okolicznościach.

— Sherlocku Holmesie, to zdecydowanie nie były łzy radości. — Johnowi odrobinę trzęsą się ramiona, jakby bardzo uważał, żeby się nie roześmiać.

— Nie rozumiem — ciągnie Sherlock, bierze z miski jabłko i mu się przygląda.

— A ona nie ma na imię Karen, tylko Sarah, dupku. — John zakręca wodę. Próbuje się wyprostować, mruga mocno i zatacza się jak człowiek pijany. Sherlock zsuwa się ze stołu i asekuruje Johna, opierając mu palce o brzuch, na wypadek gdyby postanowił polecieć do przodu i zacieśnić znajomość z kuchenną podłogą.

— W porządku? — pyta i schyla się, żeby zajrzeć Johnowi porządnie do oczu. Widzi rozszerzone źrenice. — Masz wstrząśnienie mózgu?

John się śmieje.

— Nie, nic mi nie jest.

— Masz niespodziewanie ochotę zwymiotować albo się posikać? — Sherlock jest przekonany, że takie byłyby objawy tej neurologicznej przypadłości.

Zamiast zrobić którąś z tych rzeczy, John uśmiecha się do Sherlocka głupkowato i chwyta w palce kosmyk, który Sherlock ma nad prawym uchem.

— Masz ładne włosy, wiesz?

— John… — ale John przygląda mu się z namysłem, zanurza mu rękę we włosach i drapie go jak można by drapać zadowolonego z życia psa. Zamiast się odsunąć, Sherlock zupełnie nieruchomieje. — Ha — mówi szeptem, wypuszczając powietrze z płuc. Pieszcząca mu skórę głowy dłoń jest ciepła i pewna, a on zawsze miał wrażliwe cebulki włosowe. John mógłby łatwo przyciągnąć Sherlocka bliżej, niżej, przylgnąć do niego ciałem i…

— Zawsze miałeś taką niewyraźną twarz? I co zrobiłeś z oczami? Serio, nie pamiętam. Przepraszam. Wiesz, może potrzebowałem tylko połowy tej fenytoiny.

Sherlockowi zapala się żarówka: lek opioidowy. Pewnie został Johnowi z operacji ramienia. To by tłumaczyło tę nagłą utratę samokontroli. Kiedy John wyciąga prawą rękę, żeby pomacać Sherlockowi włosy z drugiej strony głowy, ten robi unik.

— Teraz powinniśmy cię już chyba położyć do łóżka, John. — Zakłada sobie ramię Johna na plecy i prowadzi go na górę.

— Postrzelili mnie — mówi John głośno i niewyraźnie. — O, tutaj, dokładnie tutaj, kurde. — Kręci szyją, patrzy sobie na ramię. Tracą przez to równowagę; Sherlock potyka się, uderza o coś kolanem, klnie i przewraca oczami. John idzie dalej; on o nic nie zahaczył. — Fatalne uczucie, tyle ci powiem.

— Lepiej mi nie mów, to by na pewno było nudne, może mógłbyś po prostu… — Sherlockowi udaje się dowlec Johna na podest schodów. Stęka, kiedy John opiera na nim cały ciężar, zmuszając go, żeby wprowadził go do jego pokoju. Sherlock próbuje posadzić Johna na materacu samego, ale John nie chce puścić jego ramion, więc Sherlock jeszcze trochę na niego klnie i siadają obaj. W rogu stoi nierozpakowane pudło, do biurka przymocowane jest zdjęcie siostry, jak stoi sobie obok kaktusa. Taki skromny dobytek jak na człowieka, który tyle przeżył, tak jakby John nie spodziewał się, że znajdzie kiedyś dom, w którym jego rzeczy mogłyby zbierać kurz.

— Pamiętam, że myślałem, że nie żyję. — John patrzy na Sherlocka; światło lampy maluje mu twarz na złoto. Skórę wokół skaleczenia już barwi nieregularny ciemny siniak. — Był ból, mnóstwo bólu, wszędzie dookoła krzyczeli ludzie. Słyszałem strzały, od wszystkiego było czuć ogień, krew i strach, no po prostu ludzkość rozsypywała mi się, kurwa, przed oczami. I pamiętam, że myślałem, że nie żyję. — Mówi to wolno, znacząco, żeby przekazać, że to wspomnienie nie zasługuje na zaufanie, i opiera głowę o Sherlocka.

Sherlock przełyka ślinę, niepewny zamkniętych w jego klatce piersiowej emocji, bo jest najzupełniej pewny czegoś innego: że John jeszcze nigdy nikomu tego nie powiedział. John jest na haju po lekach przeciwbólowych, przez to zdezorientowany i nie powinno się to liczyć. Nie powinien mu mówić żadnej z tych rzeczy, bo Sherlock nie jest osobą, której się takie rzeczy powierza.

Sherlock klepie Johna po kolanie i udaje mu się odezwać w miarę miłym tonem.

— No, jak ostatnio sprawdzałem, to zdecydowanie żyłeś. Więc… brawo. Gratulacje: nie umarłeś. — Sherlock wyplątuje się z ręki Johna, którego oddech łaskotał go w szyję i zaczynał go już rozpraszać, i wstaje.

— Cieszę się, że mnie znalazłeś — mówi bardzo niewyraźnie John, rezygnuje ze zdjęcia spodni i kładzie się na łóżku. — Nie chciałbym znowu zostać zabity.

— Oczywiście że cię znalazłem. — W zasadzie nie było takiej możliwości, że miałby stracić Johna. — Kto by pilnował, żebym nie zrównał mieszkania z ziemią? — John się śmieje, mamrocze coś niezrozumiałego i jeszcze bardziej niewyraźnie mówi coś przez nos w poduszkę. Sherlock otwiera drzwi.

— Źle zrobiłem, że to pojedziałem — woła w ostatniej chwili John. — Tych kilka dni temu, jak byliśmy w gabinecie u tego zawszonego gnoja.

— Że co powiedziałeś? — Sherlock przestępuje z nogi na nogę, skrępowany na wspomnienie szyderczego uśmiechu Sebastiana Wilkesa. Sebastian od początku się z Sherlocka nabijał, nawet zanim jeszcze Sherlock otworzył usta, żeby go rozebrać na czynniki pierwsze.

— Nazwałeś mnie swoim przyjacielem, a ja cię poprawiłem i poedziałem, że jestem twoim kolegą z pracy, współpracownikiem.

— Jesteś moim współpracownikiem. W stopniu, w jakim to możliwe, zważywszy, że jesteś też idiotą.

— Zamknij gębę i słuchaj. — John podnosi rękę w geście, który może miał być władczy, po czym spada mu ona bezwładnie na łóżko. — Dziaeś mu, że jestem twoim przyjacielem, a ja że nie, nieee, tylko sspółpracownikiem. Tym… czasem… powinienem był udusić chama tym krawatem za tysiaka i pojedzieć mu, że nikogo nie nabierze tym swoim wyjebanym bankiem i czekami na pięciocyfrowe sumy, bo i tak widać, że próbuje nimi nadrobić fak, że taką ma maciupką kuśkę.

Sherlockowi opada szczęka.

— Jesseś niesamowity, genialny, masz własną stronę w internecie, a on co ma? Kutasa wielkości korniszonka, tyle ma. A ty jesteś fan… tastyczny. I ludzie powinni ci to mówić. — John ziewa i mocno zaciska powieki.

— Ehem, uch — duka Sherlock, wycofuje się w myślach i postanawia nie mówić nic.

John cicho chrapie; oddychając przez otwarte usta. Śpiąc w ten sposób, wygląda na młodszego. Zdarzało się w w czasie tych dziewięciu tygodni, że Sherlocka budziły afgańskie koszmary Johna. John krzyczy wtedy i rzuca się w pościeli, czasami chodzi po domu, ale kiedy Sherlock go znajduje, zawsze jest już z powrotem w łóżku, usta ma zaciągnięte, czoło ściągnięte.

W tej chwili John leży z ręką wyciągniętą w poprzek łóżka, na poduszkach.

 

***

 

Dostaje kolejne sprawy, niektóre lepsze niż inne, niektóre dziwaczne i ohydne. John stoi u jego boku, gotów go bronić, zaciekawiony. Nigdy nie rzuca pod adresem Sherlocka wyzwisk, nigdy sobie z niego nie żartuje w okrutny sposób, bo John to nie jest taki człowiek, który bawi się kosztem innych.

Jest coś kojącego, po domowemu przyjemnego w tych okazjach, kiedy John robi kolację i zmusza Sherlocka do oglądania okropnych filmów. Śmiech przychodzi im z łatwością i powoli, stopniowo coraz bardziej się przed sobą otwierają.

Po tym, jak przez cały tydzień prowokuje go do tego sprawa, w której rodzic znęcał się nad dzieckiem, John opowiada Sherlockowi o swoim ojcu. Agresywnym pijaku, który wydawał wszystkie pieniądze, zanim zdążyło się kupić jedzenie. Kiedyś John wszedł do pokoju, zobaczył, jak matka prawie od niego dostaje, wszedł między nich i tylko sam został pobity. Powtarzało się to od czasu do czasu, póki John nie urósł na tyle, że mógł ojcu oddać, aż w końcu jego matka położyła temu wszystkiemu kres: rozwiodła się i przeprowadziła na północ. Od tego czasu John ani razu z ojcem nie rozmawiał.

— Nie wiem, czemu o tym mówię. Od lat nikomu o tym nie opowiadałem.

Sherlock nie wątpi w to ani przez sekundę. John trzyma się swojego stoicyzmu jak kto inny trzymałby się tratwy ratunkowej. Odsłanianie swoich słabości jest przerażające; Sherlock to wie, bo przekonywał się o tym przez całe życie.

— Domyślam się, że dysfunkcyjne dzieciństwo to nie jest dobry temat do rozmów z ludźmi — mówi bezczelnie Sherlock, żeby przekłuć balon napięcia.

John się śmieje, naprawdę się śmieje, takim szczerym śmiechem, od którego robią mu się zmarszczki wokół oczu, a twarz promienieje.

— No, ty to potrafisz człowieka pocieszyć — mówi.

— Mógłbym zostać twoim nowym terapeutą – uśmiecha się do kubka Sherlock. — Założę się, że o wiele lepszym niż twoja ostatnia terapeutka, a to dlatego, że od czasu do czasu pakuję cię w śmiertelne niebezpieczeństwo. Najśmielsze ćwiczenie, jakie ona ci zadała, polegało na założeniu tego strasznego bloga.

— Rozkoszny jesteś. Ale na twoim miejscu nie rezygnowałbym jeszcze ze swojej zwykłej pracy. —John wzdycha i przez kilka długich chwil patrzy w ogień na kominku. — A ty? Masz jakieś straszne tajemnice? Może pożera twoją mroczną i skrzywioną duszę jakieś ukryte cierpienie, o którym chciałbyś mi opowiedzieć?

Sherlock się zastanawia, przebiegając kciukami po brzegu kubka. Ogień trzaska, rzucając na mieszkanie rozchwiane cienie.

— Nie.

 

***

 

Mycroft odtrąca na bok wypastowanym czubkiem buta odłamki szkła i z dezaprobatą cmoka językiem.

— No, Sherlock, niezły bałagan tu masz.

— Tak mówisz, jakby to była moja wina. Przecież nie planowałem na zakończenie wieczoru wybuchu, który mi porozbija okna. — Sherlock dłubie pęsetą przy przedramieniu, w którym zagnieździło się kilka okruchów szkła.

— Gdzie John? — pyta niedbałym tonem Mycroft, macha na wszystkie strony parasolem i opiera go o fotel.

Sherlock się krzywi.

— Nie ma go — mówi. Pokłócili się i John wyszedł. Jest u Sarah, niewątpliwie zabawia się jej biustem i Sherlocka nic to nie obchodzi. Ani troszkę.

Zastanawia się, kiedy John wróci.

Mycroft kiwa głową, bo już to wie: postanowił pilnować tego, jak poruszają się po mieście. Zdejmuje marynarkę, rozpina mankiety, podwija sobie rękawy do łokci i kuca przed Sherlockiem. Odtrąca jego dłoń, odbiera mu pęsetę i zaczyna usuwać szkło i zbierać krew, przytykając mu do ciała gazę.

— On ma na ciebie dobry wpływ, prawda? — Pytanie nie było retoryczne, więc Sherlock nie odpowiada. — Solidny, niezawodny typ człowieka. Dobry żołnierz, gotowy w każdej chwili pójść za tobą do bitwy.

— Na pewno jest lepszym lekarzem niż ty — mówi przez zaciśnięte zęby, kiedy Mycroft wyjmuje mu największy odłamek. Krew od razu zaczyna lecieć, plamiąc biel szkarłatem; Sherlocka zawsze fascynował ten kontrast. Lubi widzieć swoją własną krew; ulgę przynosi mu możliwość jednoznacznego wskazania konkretnej przyczyny bólu. Namacalnej i oczywistej, podczas gdy tak często ból chowa się gdzieś, gdzie Sherlock nie może go zobaczyć ani dotknąć.

— Uważaj, William — mówi łagodnie Mycroft, używając pierwszego imienia Sherlocka, jak to robi tylko wtedy, kiedy ogłaszają rozejm i rozmawiają jak bracia. — Nadchodzi coś dużego, większego i od ciebie, i ode mnie. To nie jest dobra pora na to, żeby się dać rozproszyć, jest robota.

— Pojęcia bladego nie mam, co masz na myśli. Nic mnie nie rozprasza. Jestem tu, prawda? Jak tylko przestaniesz mnie torturować, będę mógł się dowiedzieć, kto chciał, żebym zwrócił na niego uwagę. Rozgląda się po zdemolowanym salonie, książkach nie do odratowania, rozsypanych po pokoju drobiazgach.

Mycroft trzyma go za nadgarstek, nakłada na czyste skaleczenia maść, zaczyna mu opatrywać rękę jałową gazą.

— Masz głębsze rany, niż dajesz po sobie poznać.

— Trudno żeby eksplodująca szyba nie poradziła sobie ze skórą. — Sherlock odwraca wzrok. Wie, że Mycroft mówi jedno, a myśli drugie.

— Oczywiście masz rację. — Mycroft uśmiecha się bez otwierania ust i raz ściska Sherlocka za nadgarstek. — Ciało jest słabe. Jesteśmy tylko zwierzętami; tak łatwo nas zranić.

 

***

 

Coś się w Sherlocku wzdryga na widok tak wyraźnie wypisanego na twarzy Johna rozczarowania. John jest zły, że Sherlock czerpie przyjemność z gry, zły, że Sherlock nie może sobie pozwolić na to, żeby przejmować się ludźmi, z których ta gra robi ofiary.

Ma do dyspozycji ograniczone miejsce i jeżeli da zagnieździć się w nim takim uczuciom, to może go zabraknąć na logiczne rozumowanie, a na to Sherlock nie może pozwolić. Nie może sobie pozwolić na emocje, bo to z emocji biorą się błędy.

Wysadzenie staruszki było wymierzonym mu policzkiem; próbował jej powiedzieć, żeby siedziała cicho, a teraz ona nie żyje i może to jest jego wina. Jest mu przykro, że zginęła, a nie ma kogo za to przeprosić.

Nic na to nie poradzi, że ktoś postanowił zrobić z niej pionek i zagrać nią przeciwko niemu. Straty w niewinnych, niezamieszanych w sprawę ludziach są nie do uniknięcia i John musi o tym wiedzieć, tak jako lekarz, jak i żołnierz. Sherlock nie może rozwodzić się nad przeszłością, rzeczami, na które nie ma wpływu, zewnętrznymi okolicznościami, nad którymi nie panuje. Prościej jest zatrzasnąć poczuciu winy drzwi i wziąć się do pracy.

Ale John za bardzo się przejmuje i za dużo od Sherlocka chce, a tymczasem w miejscu, gdzie człowiek powinien mieć serce, z Sherlockiem jest coś bardzo nie tak.

 

***

 

Z tym tylko, że to kłamstwo, kłamstwo, które Sherlock sobie powtarzał i myślał, że mówi prawdę.

Uświadamia to sobie w momencie, gdy John rozchyla kurtkę, odsłaniając upięty pod nią semtex, a Sherlock czuje, jak w gardle podnosi mu się rozpaczliwy, zaskakujący strach. W tej samej chwili, kiedy twierdzi, jakoby nie miał serca, puls dzwoni mu w uszach.

Moriarty uśmiecha się drwiąco.

— Obaj wiemy, że to nieprawda — mówi. Nie musi nawet oglądać się na Johna. Wbija tylko w Sherlocka spojrzenie tych wielkich, prawie czarnych oczu, w których połyskuje przerażająca inteligencja, i czyta z Sherlocka jak ze skrawka zapisanej kartki. W ustach Moriarty’ego grożenie śmiercią brzmi jak wysmakowany flirt.

Moriarty wie, że teraz, kiedy ceną za podniesienie stawki jest życie Johna, to już nie jest gra.

John patrzy tylko na Sherlocka, nigdzie indziej. Kiwa głową i Sherlock mierzy do zrobionej z materiałów wybuchowych kamizelki.

 

***

 

John jest wściekły.

Przez całą drogę taksówką do domu nie odzywa się do Sherlocka, a siedzi tak daleko od niego, jak się da. Zaciska dłoń w pięść, z powrotem ją rozprostowuje, nerwowo stuka sobie palcami w udo, znów robi pięść. Cienkie wargi zaciska w surowy grymas, przez co uwydatnia mu się szczęka. Sherlock nie rozumie. John powinien się cieszyć, że raz jeszcze o włos uniknęli śmierci. Nie była to może najbardziej dramatyczna z konfrontacji – zakończyła się rozmową telefoniczną i w ogóle – ale i tak mieli szczęście.

Sherlock wchodzi za Johnem po schodach, zauważając każde tupnięcie, defensywną linię ramion.

John otwiera drzwi. Klamka uderza głośno o ścianę, drzwi odskakują z powrotem na Sherlocka, który nie obrywa nimi tylko dlatego, że John łapie go za kołnierz i ściąga im z drogi.

— Co ty sobie… — świszczy Sherlock, kiedy John przygważdża go z całej siły do drzwi, przy okazji je zatrzaskując.

— Cicho. Po prostu się zamknij. — John znów go popycha, Niedelikatne palce ciągną Sherlocka za koszulę. Bierze głęboki oddech, zamyka oczy i raz kręci głową. — Nie możesz tak robić, rozumiesz? Nie rób tak.

— Jak mam nie robić? — Sherlock ma głos bardziej zdyszany, niż powinien. Zaklinowane przy jego ciele, bezczelnie agresywne ciało Johna dziwnie miesza mu w głowie.

— Nie okłamuj mnie. Nie wychodź sam spotykać się z jakimś psychopatą, który wysadza staruszki.

— Nie okłamałem cię, nic nie powiedziałem.

— Jak dla mnie wsio ryba. Dasz się zabić, obu nas dasz zabić.

Sherlocka zaczyna to już irytować. Próbuje odepchnąć się od ściany, ale bezskutecznie.

— Jak może zauważyłeś, obaj żyjemy. Widzisz? — Sherlock palcami szczypie Johna w szyję. Na skórze pojawia się różowy ślad, który zaraz blednie; Sherlock ma ochotę zrobić drugi taki, tym razem zębami. — Nie śpisz.

— Przez ciebie wylądujemy w jednym grobie…

— Dlaczego jesteś taki zły?

— …jak dwa zastrzelone kundle, jeden przy drugim.

Sherlock rezygnuje, osuwa się bezwładnie na ścianę, martwienie się jego ciężarem pozwalając Johnowi.

— Wiedziałem, że nie da mnie zabić, jak na to za bardzo się bujnął. Nie wziąłem pod uwagę tego, że użyje cię jako punktu nacisku. Myślałeś, że to tak po prostu zignoruję?

— Tak!

Fakt, że John tak źle o nim myśli, rani jego uczucia.

— To dlaczego nie uciekłem?! — krzyczy Sherlock i sam łapie Johna za kołnierz w ten sam sposób, w jaki John trzyma jego. Chce go odepchnąć. Dać mu po głowie, bo teraz Sherlock też jest zły; od lat nie miał punktu nacisku. Nie miał nic, ale to nic, co można by wykorzystać przeciwko niemu, nic nikomu nie był winny – a teraz ma Johna. Który stoi przed nim, żyje, oblizuje wargi i sprawia, że Sherlock czuje strach i wdzięczność, że w ogóle tyle czuje. — Skoro uważasz, że tak mało mnie to wszystko obchodzi, to dlaczego nie uciekłem, kiedy mi kazałeś? Byłoby mi łatwiej, gdyby nie mieszali mi w życiu i przestępca psychopata, i współlokator idiota. Jesteś zły, że zostałeś porwany i obwieszony semteksem? I słusznie! Owszem, to moja wina, przecież gdyby nie ja, to by cię nie wybrał. Obchodzi mnie, czy jakaś bomba rozwali cię w drobny mak. Obchodzi mnie, czy musiałbym wziąć na siebie za to odpowiedzialność. To chciałeś usłyszeć? Hę? Zadowolony jesteś? Czy wolałbyś dalej wgniatać mnie pani Hudson w sztukaterię, bo zdaje ci się, że w ten sposób lepiej wyrazisz swoje zdanie?!

John go nie puszcza, ale spuszcza wzrok na jego usta i nagle w pokoju nie ma czym oddychać. Sherlock czuje na wargach oddech Johna i myśli sobie „tak, okej”. John przyciska go do siebie bliżej, niż powinni być, jedno jego udo zaczyna wchodzić Sherlockowi między nogi — przecież chyba to widzi? John zadziera głowę. Obaj trochę dyszą; dlaczego?

Nie jestem twoim zwierzątkiem domowym — mówi John. Oczy ma groźne i niepokojąco niebieskie.

— To on tak powiedział, nie ja. Nigdy cię nie uważałem za moje zwierzątko.

John go puszcza i cofa się, rozcierając sobie kark.

— Następnym razem po prostu mi powiedz, co planujesz, dobrze? Nie będę mógł ci pomagać, jak nie będę wiedział. Przepraszam za… — robi ruch ręką w stronę Sherlocka i nie chce spojrzeć mu w oczy. — Za to. No, wiesz. — Odwraca się i biegnie na górę.

Sherlock przejeżdża palcem po szyi w miejscu, gdzie John otarł mu się o nią kłykciami.

 

***

 

Sherlock nie myśli, czy by nie pocałować Irene Adler, mimo że ta zjawia się zupełnie naga i ma umysł zdolny dorównać jego własnemu. Oczywiście jest jeszcze fakt, że został przez nią z zaskoczenia nafaszerowany narkotykami. To już zupełnie wybija mu z głowy ewentualne całowanie jej – to i jego preferencje w kwestii płci.

Zwłaszcza nie myśli o tym, kiedy Lestrade i John windują go jakoś po schodach na piętro. Sherlock nie pamięta, kiedy zaczął lewitować siłą woli, i to bardzo miło z ich strony, że pilnują, żeby się z niczym nie zderzył. Czuje się bardzo niezgrabny.

— Czy ja poruszam ustami? — pyta ich.

— Aha — dyszy Lestrade — niestety tak. Za to nogami nie; może mógłbyś spróbować stanąć, co, skurczybyku jeden? Ciężki jesteś.

— Nie czuję, żebym nimi poruszał. Myślałem, że może mi odpadły. — Śmieje się, takie to groteskowo absurdalne.

— Co ona mu dała? — pyta Johna z irytacją Lestrade. John odburkuje coś o środku usypiającym o halucynogennych właściwościach. Sherlock pozwala, żeby głowa poleciała mu na bok, tak żeby mógł się lepiej przyjrzeć Johnowi.

— John — mówi z naciskiem, bo to jest ważne — twoje usta to błona śluzowa. Czy to nie brzmi okropnie?

— Mmhm, jeszcze kilka stopni, Sherlock, i będziemy mogli położyć cię do łóżka.

Sherlock patrzy, jak John wydycha ustami powietrze, patrzy na jego ściągnięte różowe wargi. Jest pewny, że John dobrze całuje. Musi dobrze całować, jeśli ten strumień kobiet ma o czymś świadczyć. Sherlock ma ochotę dotknąć jego ust. Jeszcze nigdy tego nie zrobił, a one tak sobie tkwią w jego twarzy, takie śliczne. Szczęka Johna wygląda apetycznie, jak coś do podgryzania. Sherlock zdejmuje rękę z ramienia Johna i celuje palcem wskazującym w płytkie wgłębienie między jego nosem a górną wargą.

— Co ty do cholery… Szlag by to, Sherlock! — Sherlock nie trafia i następuje krótkie i zdezorientowane spotkanie jego palca z białkiem oka Johna. Rozczarowanie jest ogromne.

John odskakuje, mruga zaatakowanym okiem i pociera je wnętrzem dłoni. Wynikające z tego nagłe zachwianie równowagi sprawia, że cały ciężar Sherlocka spada na Lestrade’a i obaj lecą bokiem na ścianę klatki schodowej.

Lądują tak, że Sherlock zupełnie unieruchamia Lestrade’a; ręce ma po obu stronach jego głowy, brzuch przyciśnięty do jego brzucha. Ich twarze są blisko siebie, mimo że Lestrade wgniata tył głowy w tapetę, jakby myślał, że nagle zrobi się tam jakieś wolne miejsce. On też ma ładne usta, o wiele mniej interesujące od ust Johna, ale obiektywnie patrząc, nic im nie brakuje.

— O — mówi uszczęśliwiony Sherlock. — Cześć.

— No niech ktoś pójdzie po telefon z aparatem! — Lestrade delikatnie odpycha Sherlocka od siebie na wysokości pasa, żeby go przesunąć, ale nagle Sherlock robi się cięższy i tylko nachyla się bliżej. — Jezus Maria, ty naćpany wariacie, złaź ze mnie. — Kiedy Sherlock próbuje wyprostować głowę, która mu leci, ociera się czołem o szczeciniasty policzek.

— Ej! — woła John — Greg, puszczaj go!

— „Puszczaj go”? Może nie zauważyłeś, ale to ja tu jestem ofiarą.

Sherlock śmieje się i szeptem pyta:

— Kto to jest Greg? — Lestrade przewraca oczami i próbuje objąć Sherlocka ręką, co jest miłe i mu pochlebia, ale: — Czy to nie jest przyjęte, żeby zapytać człowieka, czy chce zostać wychłostany, zanim się go wychłoszcze? Ciut nieuprzejme, nie sądzicie?

— Bredzi albo jaja sobie robi — woła Lestrade przez ramię Sherlocka.

— Mam nadzieję, że dobrze się tam bawicie, mam was zostawić samych?

Lestrade nie przestaje szturchać Sherlocka i kręcić głową na wszystkie strony, bo Sherlock jest zmęczony i ma gdzieś takie rzeczy jak czyjaś _przestrzeń osobista_.

— No fantastycznie. Ja tu sobie myślałem, że na koniec wieczoru będą mi towarzyszyć pizza i telewizor, a zamiast tego spędzam go z najbardziej wkurzonym weteranem w Londynie i, cholera jasna, Nancy Drew na pierwszym w życiu kwasie, a do tego… a do tego co pięć minut wydzwania do mnie jego wysokość Rząd Wielkiej Brytanii. Widzisz to? Widzisz? — Sherlock niewyraźnie słyszy wygrywaną piskliwie przez komórkę _Noc na Łysej Górze_ Musogorskiego. — Klnę się na Boga, że to dwunasty raz w ciągu godziny. Po co on dzwoni _do mnie_ , skoro ma ciebie?

To chyba trochę uspokaja Johna, sprawia, że z jego głosu znika wojownicza nuta. John śmieje się cicho.

— No, jesteś milszy niż ja.

— Fakt.

— Kiedy ja lubię jaja. — Sherlock zamyka oczy, kiedy czuje na biodrach dłonie Johna, który ściąga go z Lestrade’a. — Pyszne są.

Potem już wiele nie pamięta.

 

***

 

Podaje Johnowi truciznę dla dobra nauki, z dążenia do wiedzy, zresztą nie pozwoli przecież, żeby w wywoływanym nią epizodzie psychotycznym towarzyszył mu tylko taki Henry Knight.

Oczywiście nic z tego nie wychodzi, toteż nie powinno się liczyć jako próba otrucia. John nie dodał jeszcze dwóch do dwóch, więc może ten numer przejdzie niezauważony.

Sherlock idzie na górę do ich pokoju, a, tak, mają tylko jeden. _Będzie bardziej oszczędnie; pewnie i tak nie pośpisz dłużej niż jakieś dwie godziny. Drugi pokój to strata pieniędzy._ Strasznie dużo tych wymówek, zważywszy, że Sherlock nie skomentował tego rozwiązania ani słowem.

Jest zmęczony, niedobrze mu od drugiej dawki gazu, którego nawdychał się w Dewer’s Hollow, w uszach mu dzwoni od eksplozji, która rozniosła na strzępy doktora Franklanda. Niesamowity był ten brutalny rozkwit pnącego się w górę, obojętnego na ludzką śmierć, niszczycielskiego ognia. Sherlock odskoczył, wstrząśnięty. John i Lestrade stali w bezpiecznej odległości i przyglądali się ostrożnie. Widok człowieka rozrywanego w płomieniach na kawałki bynajmniej nie był ich oczom obcy. John wyniósł swoją traumę z wojny, Lestrade za młodu służył w policji podczas zamachów IRA.

Kiedy Sherlock wchodzi do pokoju, John siedzi na końcu swojego łóżka. Zaciska i rozprostowuje dłonie i robi to bardziej kompulsywnie niż ma w zwyczaju.

— Nie chcą przestać, cały czas mam w nich skurcze. — John wciąga powietrze przez nos i patrzy, jak dłonie mu drżą. — Dobrze się czujesz?

— Mh. — Sherlock kiwa głową, zrzuca płaszcz i przewiesza go przez krzesło. Powinien iść pod prysznic, zmyć z ciała woń wilgotnego drewna i dymu, ale oparte o zagłówek łóżka poduszki wyglądają o wiele zbyt kusząco. Zastanawia się, czy by się nie położyć spać w garniturze, ale na myśl o tym, że będzie miał barki i nogi unieruchomione szytym na zamówienie ubraniem, wykonuje tych kilka dodatkowych ruchów i rozbiera się do slipów. Skromność nie figuruje wysoko na liście norm społecznych, którymi Sherlock by się przejmował. John widział go już w różnych stadiach negliżu, zwykle pochylonego nad umywalkami w łazience, podczas gdy on czyścił mu obdartą skórę z drobinek żwiru albo zakładał szwy na rany kłute po małych nożach.

Teraz John mu się przygląda; oczy ma zbyt zmęczone, żeby patrzeć na cokolwiek innego niż to, co porusza mu się przed nosem. Patrzy, jak koszula spada na podłogę, wzdycha i leciutko kręci głową. Sherlock kopniakiem zrzuca z nóg spodnie, skarpetek nie zdejmuje, bo podłoga jest zimna. John ma skurcz palców: prostują się, trzęsą i zaciskają w pięści.

Nie myśląc, Sherlock podchodzi do niego blisko, kuca obok, palcami dotyka cienkiej skóry, pokrywającej śródręcze.

— Włączają ci się objawy stresu pourazowego — mówi. Składa dłonie razem, trzymając między nimi dłonie Johna, żeby przestały drżeć. — Przez coś, co dzisiaj zobaczyłeś. Nie jesteśmy w Afganistanie.

— Źle ci się wydaje — szepcze John. — Ale to nie szkodzi.

Przez jakiś czas wpatrują się jeden w drugiego. Może przy każdej innej okazji poczuliby się dziwnie, ale John jest chyba zbyt wyczerpany, żeby zrobić cokolwiek innego, niż zaakceptować ten dotyk. Nie poruszają się, schwytani w pułapkę chwili tak jak schwytane zostały ich dłonie, jednocześnie zakotwiczeni jeden w drugim i rozdzieleni milionami mil.

— Co widziałeś w Dewer’s Hollow? Powiedziałeś „Nie ty”; kogo miałeś na myśli?

— Nie pamiętam — kłamie Sherlock.

— To był on, prawda? Moriarty.

Deszcz zaczął bębnić posępnie o okna. Ręce Johna są teraz spokojne i ciepłe i Sherlock w ogóle nie odpowiada.

— On cię przeraża? — pyta John.

— Nie — raz jeszcze kłamie Sherlock. — Oczywiście że nie — ale jest prawie pewny, że straci z ręki Moriarty’ego wszystko, bo do czego nie mógłby być zdolny taki szalony umysł po wyzwoleniu się z pęt moralności? — A ciebie?

— Nawet w przybliżeniu nie aż tak jak ty — odpowiada natychmiast John.

Sherlock wzrusza ramionami i uśmiecha się do niego nieznacznie.

— Często słyszę takie rzeczy — przyznaje.

— Nie, nie w sensie… — John prostuje palce w kokonie dłoni Sherlocka, wysuwa je z niego i delikatnie łapie go nimi za przeguby rąk. Nie patrzy mu już w oczy, tylko marszczy brwi i przygląda się ich dłoniom. Sherlock się nie odsuwa i nie zabiera rąk. Nie chce. John ciągnie go za nie lekko. Sherlock klęka, zmienia pozycję tak, żeby zamiast na czubek głowy jednak popatrzeć Johnowi w oczy.

— Afganistan to był ogień — słyszy. — Człowiek zawsze szedł spać, nie wiedząc na pewno, czy się obudzi, ale było pięknie, pięknie i strasznie jak kurwa mać. I tym dla mnie jesteś.

Sherlock myśli, że to brzmi strasznie.

— Porównujesz mnie do czegoś, co przyniosło ci traumę i prawie cię zabiło. Idealnie. Nic dziwnego, że twoim dziewczynom tak się podobają twoje wiersze. — Czyli John patrzy na niego i widzi zniszczenia, bomby, które drą ceglane mury na strzępy, pociski, przeszywające kevlar, żeby dotrzeć do ukrytego pod nim wrażliwego ciała. Pod błękitnym niebem i palącym słońcem giną ludzie i to jest Sherlock: unicestwienie, rzeź.

— Nie. — John patrzy na niego zmęczonym wzrokiem. — Tylko tam czułem, że jestem tam, gdzie powinienem. Tam, gdzie moje miejsce.

Sherlock nie pyta, co to znaczy, bo w tej chwili John zanurza mu rękę we włosach.

— Dlaczego to robię? — pyta szeptem.

Sherlock przechyla głowę do góry i przez kilka rozdzierających serce chwil myśli, że John chce go pocałować. To by była głupota, głupie ryzyko, mogłoby się to skończyć zniszczeniem jedynej jego prawdziwej przyjaźni.

I byłoby niesamowicie. Tak bardzo tego pragnie i nie ma innej możliwości, dostanie czegoś, czego pragnęło się tak bardzo, może być tylko niewiarygodne.

— Wybacz. — John gwałtownym ruchem zabiera ręce i sam sobie nimi przeczesuje włosy. — Boże, przepraszam cię. Wiem, że ty nie… — Zdziera z łóżka pościel, szybko się pod nią gramoli i Sherlock nie ma pojęcia, co zrobił nie tak.

— Chcę… — Sherlock wstaje niezręcznie, próbując wykombinować, co powinien powiedzieć. — Okej — kończy.

— No. — John chrząka. — Po prostu obaj jesteśmy wykończeni. Po prostu o tym wszystkim zapomnij, umówmy się, że nic nie mówiłem.

 _Nie chcę zapomnieć_ – myśli Sherlock, nie mówi tego i nie zapomina.

 

***

 

Jest za mało czasu, Sherlock o tym wie już wtedy, kiedy on i John biegną przez noc.

Londyn zmienia się w bestię, która chce złapać Sherlocka ostrymi zębami, przeżuć go i wypluć, a on pozwoli, żeby do tego doszło. John będzie musiał na to patrzeć albo też zginąć.

Do tego Sherlock pod żadnym pozorem nie może dopuścić.

Pokryty cudzą krwią, Sherlock leży rozciągnięty na chodniku jak samobójca. Palce ma bezwładne, zdrętwiałe z zimna i osłabionego krążenia; dalej nie ma tętna. John krzyczy. Biegnie do niego. Sherlock odchodzi. Wcale się nie czuje, jakby wygrał.

— Przepuśćcie mnie, to mój _przyjaciel_. — John naciąga palce i z wysiłkiem zamyka w nich nadgarstek Sherlocka. Chwyta go mocno i Sherlock misi ze sobą walczyć, żeby nie poddać się odruchowi i się nie poruszyć.

 _Zabierz mnie do domu_ – myśli rozpaczliwie Sherlock i umiera.

 

***

 

Prawie zapomniał, jak to było, kiedy był sam.

Latami jest sam.

 

***

 

Zasypia i się budzi.

Pewne włókna sieci Moriarty’ego łatwiej przeciąć niż inne.

Zasypia i się budzi.

Zdejmuje czterech ludzi Moriarty’ego naraz; przez resztę życia nie zobaczą świata poza celą. Przez chwilę przepełnia go radość, ale potem siedzi na hotelowym łóżku i towarzyszy mu już tylko cisza: rozgłośna, ciężka, uwięziona w czterech obcych ścianach.

Zasypia i się budzi.

Jego tożsamość pierwszy raz wychodzi na jaw i ludzie Mycrofta muszą go wyciągać. Sherlock tego nie pamięta. Budzi się na szpitalnym łóżku w Hamburgu. Rękę przykrytą ma ręką Mycrofta, który zasnął z głową na jego łóżku.

Po raz pierwszy od wielu miesięcy ktoś go dotyka inaczej niż pięścią.

 

***

 

— Nie chcę umierać — mamrocze Sherlock. Organizm zaczął już przetwarzać leki przeciwbólowe, które dostał na pęknięte żebro, i czuje się jakiś taki miększy i lżejszy.

Mycroft wpatruje się w niego z kąta maleńkiego pokoiku szpitalnego. W rękach ma teczkę: kolejną misję. Kolejne fałszywe nazwisko. Kolejnych kilka miesięcy tęsknoty za Londynem, tęsknoty za Johnem.

— Nigdy bym na to nie pozwolił. — Mycroft spogląda mu surowo w oczy i nie mówi nic więcej na ten temat.

— Nie czuję się rzeczywisty — mówi w zamyśleniu Sherlock, patrzy w sufit, w odbarwione kasetony na nim. — Ja jestem tutaj, a ty, mama, tata i John wszyscy jesteście tam. I wcale nie istnieję. Czy to nie dość przypomina śmierć? — Sherlock nauczył się, żeby nie pytać Mycrofta o Johna. Nie może sobie w czasie tych misji pozwolić na sentymenty, które mogłyby go rozproszyć.

— Śpij już — mówi mu Mycroft i gasi główne światło.

Kiedy Sherlock się budzi, jest sam.

 

***

 

Nikogo nie zabija. Spodziewał się, że będzie musiał, ale nie, to jeszcze nie ten czas. To są straszni ludzie, mordercy, handlarze żywym towarem. Zajmują na świecie cenne miejsce i zużywają cenne zasoby i Sherlock nie wyobraża sobie, że mógłby nie spać po nocach przez ich śmierć.

A jednak kiedy robi podsumowanie dnia, czuje pewną ulgę, patrząc na swoje ręce i nie widząc na nich krwi.

 

***

 

Nie miał takiego zamiaru, ale tak jakoś wychodzi, że rozkłada przed sobą kartki z danymi z wywiadu i misjami do wykonania, i przeprowadza stosowne obliczenia. Papiery i teczki rozkładają się na ohydnym szarobrązowym linoleum jak wachlarz. Zimny popiół z papierosa Sherlocka nieszkodliwie rozsypuje się po tekście. Nawet jeżeli uda mu się przestać choćby udawać, że jakoś o siebie dba, i tak będzie martwy jeszcze przez rok. Z tym że to zbyt optymistyczny rachunek; w rzeczywistości wyjdzie pewnie raczej półtora roku.

Sherlock metodycznie zapamiętuje każdą teczkę, ładuje wszystkie informacje do tego samego pomieszczenia w swoim umyśle, w którym trzyma pajęczą sieć Moriarty’ego, a potem gasi wszystkie światła, wrzuca wszystkie papiery do umywalki i przytyka do nich zapaloną zapałkę.

 

***

 

Śni mu się ten ostatni wieczór, zanim wyjechali z Dartmoor, zostawiając za sobą jego potwory.

John ze snu się nie odsuwa i nie mówi Sherlockowi, żeby zapomniał. Nie zabiera ręki, którą dał mu we włosy.

— Zginąłbym za ciebie — mówi szeptem John i przyciska usta do jego ust. Sherlock wie, że to sen, bo nie może się poruszyć ani odezwać i nic nie czuje, tkwi w swoim ciele jak w pułapce i nie może poprosić Johna, żeby przyszedł do łóżka. I tak nie poczułby, jak palce Johna wsuwają mu się pod gumkę majtek, pieszczą mu skórę na biodrach, schodzą niżej.

— Dlaczego nie możesz zostać? — mówi mu do ucha John. — Proszę cię, zostań. — Ale Sherlock szybko odpływa.

Nawet w snach zawsze albo odchodzi, albo już go nie ma.

 

***

 

Dwa lata.

Mycroft wyciąga go stamtąd z ranami od uderzeń na plecach i włosami dłuższymi, niż kiedykolwiek dotąd zapuścił. W prysznicu w hotelu Prie Mariu Sherlock się przewraca. Samolot z powrotem do Londynu mają dopiero o świcie i Sherlock _nie może_ – kurwa, jest za bardzo zmęczony – nie daje rady _myśleć_.

Słysząc hałas, jakiego narobił Sherlock, przewracając się na podłogę, Mycroft otwiera drzwi. Woda bije w spuchnięte rany na jego plecach.

— Och, Sherlock — mówi cicho Mycroft, podkasuje rękawy koszuli i wchodzi pod strumień wody. Mruga, żeby strząsnąć wodę z oczu, opiera głowę Sherlocka o swoje przemoczone spodnie z garnituru, ostrożnie myje Sherlockowi zlepione włosy, rozczesuje mu je palcami. Sherlock mu na to pozwala; czuje się jak w podstawówce, jakby wrócił do domu po szkolnej bójce ze świeżą krwią na ustach. Mycroft zabierał go wtedy do łazienki, żeby przemyć mu skaleczenia, a do kolorowych siniaków przyłożyć paczkę mrożonego groszku. Nad nim nikt nigdy się w szkole nie znęcał. Nawet jako dziecko Mycroft nosił swoją samotniczą pewność siebie jak dobrze dobrane rękawiczki. Inteligencja Mycrofta była bezdenna, wyrachowana i przerażająca, a nie jak u Sherlocka niezdarna i porywcza. Sherlock był postacią oczywistą, ostentacyjną; Mycroft – podstępną. Dzieci wyczuwały w nim jakieś zagrożenie i trzymały się od niego z daleka. Sherlock tylko raz widział, jak jakiś chłopak próbuje Mycrofta nastraszyć, na siłę wepchnąć się w jego przestrzeń osobistą. Dość gwałtownie zatrzymała go wtedy zaciśnięta mu na gardle dłoń. Mycroft szepnął coś chłopakowi do ucha, a ten poszedł sobie, biały jak ściana i drżący.

Mycroft osłania Sherlockowi oczy przed strumieniem wody.

Z ręką zarzuconą mu na ramiona Sherlockowi udaje się dojść do łóżka. Na dworze Zalew Kuroński bije swoimi wodami o brzeg, wzdychając z ulgą za każdym razem, gdy fala podmywa trochę plażę i morze połyka jej kęs.

 

***

 

Różne rzeczy dzieją się za szybko i wszystkie naraz: życie rozrasta się szeroko i przewraca pod własnym ciężarem. To właśnie zrobiło w każdym razie pod nieobecność Sherlocka.

Stoi obok Mary Morstan, czuje, jak na twarzy zaczyna mu zasychać krew, i wie, że się spóźnił. Ta wątła nić czegoś potencjalnego, która paliła się w nim przez te dwa nieszczęsne lata, zrywa się w chwili, kiedy Sherlock dostrzega błysk pierścionka z brylantem. Pierścionka, który John zamierza wsunąć na delikatny palec Mary i obiecać jej „na zawsze”. Mary jest jego przyszłością.

John patrzy na Sherlocka i widzi ducha.

 

***

 

Ponieważ w sprawach związanych z Johnem Sherlock jest słaby, ponieważ jest na siebie wściekły, że tak to wszystko spieprzył, i nienawidzi w tej chwili _wszystkiego na świecie bez wyjątku_ , łamie swoją najbardziej surową zasadę. Masturbuje się i wyobraża sobie, że to palce Johna. Nie jest to trudne; Sherlock przechowuje w pamięci dokładny kształt i teksturę dłoni Johna w najdrobniejszych szczegółach, łącznie z odciskami od broni na prawej ręce. Jego ciało często trafiało w ręce Johna, chociaż tylko wtedy, kiedy John go łatał albo opuszkami pewnych palców mierzył mu puls.

Popełnił już wcześniej ten błąd dwa razy. Raz tuż po wydarzeniach na basenie, kiedy bliskość między nimi była nie do zniesienia, a Sherlock był zdezorientowany i z tego powodu zły. Zrobił to w prysznicu, na palcach i fiucie miał jakiś jego krem pielęgnujący do ciała, a w głowie naprędce zapamiętane wrażenie, że John całym ciałem przypiera go do drzwi, biorąc na siebie jego ciężar.

Sherlock wiedział wtedy, jaka to jest śliska równia pochyła, że dotyk jego własnej ręki nie umywa się do dotyku ręki Johna i ostatecznie może go tylko rozczarować.

Za drugim razem dla świata dalej nie żył. Był między misjami i siedział w bezpiecznej kryjówce rządowej w Llangrannog na wybrzeżu Walii. Wspiął się na urwisko, usiadł na górze i zapatrzył się bezczynnie na morze. W uszach miał zimny i pusty ryk wiatru. Rozpaczliwie tęsknił za domem, za zapachem włosów Johna w rześki jesienny dzień. Zamknął oczy i usłyszał, jak John podśpiewuje cicho, składając pranie. Za bardzo tego chciał, za bardzo było mu siebie żal, więc rozgrzeszył się i zatonął w fantazjach.

Teraz jest gorzej niż kiedykolwiek; Sherlock wtula nos w stary sweter, który John zostawił, ten w niebieskie paski, który nosił tylko po domu. Sherlock zawsze był zachwycony, widząc go w tym swetrze, bo to znaczyło, że John planuje tego dnia nie wychodzić. Nawet kiedy Sherlock nie wariował w mieszkaniu z nudów, to i tak udawał, że tak jest, bo wtedy John wymyślał najróżniejsze sposoby na to, żeby go czymś zająć i wyleczyć z psychicznej wścieklizny. Na przykład gry planszowe albo próby pieczenia czegoś słodkiego, które powinny były przynosić rozczarowanie, z tym, że kiedy Sherlock widział, jak John, cały w mące, wścieka się nad twardymi jak kamień ciastkami maślanymi, po piersi rozchodziła mu się gorąca fala czułości. Uzależnił się od tego uczucia, zanim miał choćby szansę je w sobie zdusić.

Trzęsie mu się całe ciało, trzęsie się z pożądania, tak jak to mu się na ogół zdarza, kiedy jest o krok od orgazmu. Nie ma nawet tyle siły, żeby powstrzymać się przed wyobrażeniem sobie ust Johna w tym miejscu za uchem – Boże, jak by to było, być tak przez niego całowanym, całowanym i całowanym? Sherlock zapomina o zasadach, które sam sobie narzucił, i zdławionym głosem krzyczy w ciemności imię Johna.

 

***

 

Mieszkanie przy Baker Street jest jak zepsuta pozytywka. Jest w nim wielka nostalgia, ale w jego sercu nie gra już muzyka. Sherlock dalej czuje dym, od skoku prosto w ognisko dalej lgnie do niego gryzący smród palących się włosów.

Sherlock jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie był taki przerażony, jak kiedy zobaczył Johna wepchniętego w ogień jak kawał drewna.

Idzie na górę, kładzie się na łóżku Johna i rozgląda się po szkielecie miejsca, które John nazywał kiedyś domem. Czuje się pusty w środku. Nie czuje pragnienia ani lęku, tylko tę ciężką pustkę, która kiedyś go okłamywała, twierdząc że jest swobodą. Teraz Sherlock już wie, co to za potwór, zna jego kajdany, samotność, i paszczę, do której nie dochodzi nawet jeden promień światła.

 

***

 

Podstępem doprowadza do tego, żeby John mu wybaczył. Robi to w najbardziej niestosowny sposób, w jaki się dało, a John nie jest nawet szczególnie zaskoczony, bo przecież to Sherlock, a Sherlock tak właśnie się zachowuje.

Sherlock wie, że to przebaczenie jest kłamstwem. Poznał już kiedyś smak żałoby, kiedy zdechł Rudobrody. Mama i tata przyprowadzili do domu psa na szóste urodziny Sherlocka, a on pokochał zwierzaka z całego serca. Przez parę lat Rudobrody wiernie spał w nogach jego łóżka, chodził za nim wszędzie, gdzie było mu wolno, słuchał wszystkich rozwlekłych wywodów Sherlocka, jakby rozumiał z nich chociaż ćwierć. Kiedyś w parku jakiś facet z plamami z papierosów na zębach i czerwonym krawatem próbował zwabić Sherlocka, namówić go, żeby odszedł od ławek. Mama odwróciła się plecami tylko na moment: poszła do samochodu po książkę.

Ledwo mężczyzna uklęknął obok Sherlocka, szczerząc się w szyderczym uśmiechu, podbiegł do nich Rudobrody i zaczął groźnie szczekać. Podwinął wargi, pokazując kły, kłapiąc na faceta zębami i pryskając na niego śliną, aż ten przestraszył się i uciekł daleko. Kiedy Rudobrody umarł, Sherlock dopiero co skończył dziewięć lat. Rozpacz była miażdżąca. Wtedy pierwszy raz otarł się o ten nieuchronny fakt, że życie ma swój koniec, a istota, którą się pokochało, odchodzi i już nie wraca.

John żył z tym przez dwa lata, a żałoba, prawdziwa żałoba, nigdy się tak naprawdę nie kończy. Tworzy na umyśle taką jakby bliznę, która nigdy się porządnie nie zagoi. Żałoba to wszystkie emocje naraz, domagające się dla siebie większej przestrzeni w sytuacji, kiedy więcej przestrzeni już nie ma.

Więc – nie, Sherlock nigdy tak naprawdę nie uzyska wybaczenia, bo to niemożliwe – ale John i tak mu wybacza.

 

***

 

Sherlock stoi obok Mary. John mierzy garnitur ślubny; jest bez butów, w samych skarpetkach. Krawiec przyszczypuje materiał po bokach, z powagą wyciąga mu spod stóp nogawki.

Wycofali się do przeciwległego rogu pomieszczenia, bo krawiec klął pod nosem po rumuńsku i łypał na nich ponuro.

— Mówił, że patrzymy mu na ręce — uśmiecha się Mary.

Sherlock zerka na nią bokiem, jak zawsze zaskoczony, kiedy dowiaduje się o niej czegoś nowego.

— Naprawdę?

— No, w zasadzie powiedział „Spierdalać mi stąd”, ale zrozumiałam, o co mu chodziło.

Sherlock patrzy z powrotem na Johna, który rusza ramionami i chyba czuje się trochę nieswojo. Żółtawy beż kamizelki całkiem nieźle mu pasuje, chociaż Sherlock wybrałby jakiś trochę żywszy kolor. Maślaną żółć, która podkreśliłaby kobaltowy błękit jego oczu. Barwę jakichś dojrzałych jagód dla kontrastu z ciepłym odcieniem jego skóry.

Sherlock i tak będzie w tych kolorach wyglądał blado, jak sprany ciuch albo obraz na lodzie.

Zamiast skomentować stroje, pyta:

— Gdzie się nauczyłaś mówić po rumuńsku?

— Myślę, że John bardzo dobrze wygląda w tym garniturze, zgodzisz się ze mną?

— Tak — mówi Sherlock z westchnieniem. Nie może oderwać wzroku od szelek, dopasowujących się do kształtu Johnowych pleców. I wtedy uświadamia sobie, co tu się dzieje. Bierze głęboki oddech i z roztargnieniem zaczyna robić gest w inną stronę, gotowy szybko zmienić temat, skomentować stan wypożyczonych smokingów i powiedzieć, co dokładnie się w nich działo, zanim zostały ostatnio zwrócone do wypożyczalni.

Mary przekłada mu ręce pod łokciami i chichocze, jakby zbity z tropu Sherlock był widowiskiem rozrywkowym, wystawianym na jej osobisty użytek. On patrzy na nią, ona uśmiecha się szeroko i porozumiewawczo i klepie go po ręce.

— Och, Sherlock, daj spokój. Popatrzeć sobie wolno.

Sherlock z szarpnięciem przenosi wzrok na nią i marszczy czoło, kiedy ona puszcza do niego oko. Sherlock zaciska zęby i przełyka gorącą zazdrość, która natychmiast staje mu w gardle.

— Ludzie cały dzień go mijają i widzą tylko przeciętnego człowieka, ale on jest kimś o wiele lepszym. Rozumiem, dlaczego go wybrałeś.

John patrzy na nich i przewraca oczami, kiedy widzi, jak mu się przyglądają. Krawiec coś na niego krzyczy, pokazuje mu trzymaną w palcach szpilkę i z naciskiem pokazuje zmarszczony od jego ruchu szew.

Sherlock nigdy nie wybrał Johna, nigdy nie myślał o tym jak o czymś, co można kontrolować. Jeżeli ktoś tu kogoś „wybrał”, to John jego: to John do niego przyszedł, poszedł za nim, został z nim.

— Wiesz, on poszedłby za tobą do grobu. I może to jeszcze zrobi. Czasami wydaje mi się, że to twoje nazwisko powinno być na tych zaproszeniach na wesele, nie moje! — Ucisza sprzeciw Sherlocka, wyciąga rękę do góry i lekko szczypie go w policzek. Robiła to już wcześniej i wtedy zdawało mu się, że to taki przyjazny, czuły gest. W tej chwili Sherlock ma wrażenie, że jest w nim coś z upomnienia.

— Domyślam się, że ty po prostu nie jesteś z tych, co chcą być w związku, zgadza się? Zanudziłyby cię te wszystkie drobiazgi. Rzeczy, które kiedyś wydawały się czarujące, zaczęłyby cię denerwować. Siki na desce i brudne skarpetki między poduchami kanapy. Życie z udomowionym samcem to nie przelewki.

Sherlock nie przypomina jej, że on i John mieszkali razem dobrze ponad rok, a on wraz z upływem czasu tylko polubił różne jego dziwactwa. Śpiewanie w czasie gotowania, obsesyjne utrzymywanie porządku w zapasie plastikowych pudełek na jedzenie, upieranie się przy kąpielach w wannie. I tylko w wannie. John potrafił się kąpać ponad godzinę. W tym czasie Sherlock wychodził z siebie z nudów, a kiedy John wreszcie wychodził z łazienki, potem już do nocy pachniało w niej bezsensownie eukaliptusem i miętą albo pomarańczami i imbirem, a w wyjątkowo ciężkie dni zawsze lawendą i wanilią.

Wtedy, tego pierwszego dnia John był równie interesujący i fantastyczny i zupełnie-nie-nudny co dzisiaj. Sherlock nie potrzebuje obrączki ani kartki papieru, żeby wiedzieć, że mógłby całymi dniami patrzeć, jak John siedzi sobie spokojnie, i już niczego więcej nie chcieć.

 

***

 

Sherlock nigdy nie rozumiał, na czym polega urok wieczoru kawalerskiego. Puby, ludzie, alkohol i nieodpowiedzialne zachowanie. Nie ma też zaufania do substancji, które pozbawiają człowieka zahamowań i jednocześnie upośledzają jego zdolność rozumowania. Ostatni raz upił się na Gwiazdkę pięć lat temu, butelką malbeca, rocznik 2003, w domu kuzynki w Dorchester. Sherlock był trudnym dzieckiem, ale nie w porównaniu z potomstwem kuzynki Margaret, które rzucało wyzwanie prawu powszechnego ciążenia, skacząc po fotelach, ścianach i serwantce z porcelaną grand-mère, a przy tym chyba zacięło się całe na tym samym skrzeczącym pisku.

Po pijanemu wybrał numer asystentki Mycrofta i odbył z nią rozmowę, której do dziś nie pamięta, po czym, ku wielkiemu zażenowaniu mamuś, urwał mu się film w ogrodzie kwiatowym, gdzie się zaszył, żeby uciec przed przeciążeniem zmysłów bodźcami.

Obaj się nudzą, i on, i John. Sherlock zupełnie nie ma pojęcia, dlaczego John w ogóle na to przystał, ani też jak to możliwe, że ze wszystkich ludzi na świecie to akurat Sherlock prowadzi tę wycieczkę po pubach. Dosłownie dowolna inna osoba w całej Wielkiej Brytanii miałaby lepsze kwalifikacje. Są tylko we dwóch; wszyscy inni znajomi Johna albo nie znoszą Sherlocka, albo nie znoszą Johna, albo są w pracy, albo nie żyją.

Jest niezręcznie.

John nie cierpi tłumów. Mówi, że nie lubi czuć się otoczony ani jak ktoś obcy się o niego potyka. Sherlock jest chodzącą bombą dedukcyjną i bez ogródek daje wyraz niechęci, jaką budzi w nim to wielkie skupisko osobników gatunku ludzkiego. Wprawdzie Sherlock potrafi być czasem czarujący, ale teraz zwyczajnie mu się nie chce, bo to ciężka praca, a z niego jest straszny leń.

Mary myślała chyba, że to będzie dobry żart: wysłać dwóch najbardziej nietowarzyskich mężczyzn w Londynie na obchód pubów i klubów nocnych. Ale John się zgodził. Uśmiechnął się do Sherlocka i powiedział, że nie może się doczekać.

Niestety w tej chwili John nie wygląda na zadowolonego. Sherlock nie wiedział przed wejściem, że to klub gejowski, ale teraz, kiedy widzi, że komuś z drinka wystaje tęczowa chorągiewka, a wokół roi się od facetów topless, zaczyna mieć pewne podejrzenia.

— Ja tu czegoś nie rozumiem — krzyczy Sherlock do Johna. Elektroniczna muzyka tak ryczy, że ledwo go słychać. — Po co oni pościągali koszule? My też mamy zdjąć? — Wcześniej nie przyszło mu to do głowy. Może to i nie jest zły pomysł, robi się trochę gorąco.

Zaniepokojony, John patrzy Sherlockowi na pierś, jakby spodziewał się, że koszula nagle sama z niego zeskoczy i odpłynie dokądś nad ich głowami.

— Tylko mi się tu nie rozbieraj! Już i tak się boję, że kogoś zadepczą.

Sherlock nie pyta, co John ma na myśli. Dawno zostawił za sobą ten etap, na którym był przyjemnie wstawiony, i nie jest pewny, jak to się stało, ale jest fajnie. John rzuca okiem na bar, na scenę do tańca i na Sherlocka, i znów od początku, i tak w kółko.

Kilku mężczyzn otwarcie się na nich gapi, a jeden dopija piwo i rusza w ich stronę. Johnowi przeskakuje jakiś mięsień w szczęce. Facet przysiada się do Sherlocka i uśmiecha się krzywo. Jest mniej więcej w tym samym wieku co John, starszy od Sherlocka o cztery czy pięć lat. Na podstawie budowy jego ciała, a przede wszystkim obwodu szyi Sherlock domyśla się, że jest albo trenerem osobistym, albo ewentualnie śmieciarzem, no chyba że poganiaczem bydła. Sherlock naprawdę nie jest w tej chwili w stanie się porządnie skupić, a tak właściwie, to facet wygląda jak ziemniak wtłoczony w osłonkę parówki.

— Masz ochotę się trochę ochłodzić?

— Koszuli nie zdejmę. — Sherlock patrzy znacząco na Johna. – Nie mogę jej oddać, jest moja. — John był bardzo stanowczy w kwestii nierozbierania się.

Głupek się śmieje i nachyla się bliżej ucha Sherlocka.

— Chodziło mi o to, że postawię ci drinka. O rozbieraniu cię możemy pogadać później.

Słysząc, jak tamten się stara, Sherlock krztusi się swoim drinkiem, pryska nim i chichocze.

— To miał być podryw? — pyta. — Bo wyszło strasznie, wręcz fatalnie.

Niezrażony Sherlockowym brakiem zainteresowania, facet kładzie mu rękę na przedramieniu.

— Koleś, rozmawialiśmy. — John daje łokcie na stolik, próbując zajmować sobą więcej miejsca, niż to możliwe przy jego proporcjach.

Absztyfikant Sherlocka przewraca oczami i przez ramię odpowiada:

— Nie wydaje mi się. Raczej bym powiedział, że nie gracie w tej samej lidze.

John szczerzy zęby w szerokim uśmiechu, nie tym wesołym ani tym sarkastycznym, tylko tym, którym uśmiecha się tuż przed tym, jak straci cierpliwość. Sherlock wie, że powinien jasno powiedzieć, że nie ma najmniejszego zamiaru dać temu gamoniowi choćby dotknąć swojej koszuli, ale tak cudownie się ogląda, jak John robi się wojowniczy, nadopiekuńczy.

— Jasne, bo przecież wystarczy spojrzeć na ciebie. Kto by się nie chciał zabawić z gościem w średnim wieku, uzależnionym od sterydów? Ta fioletowawa wysypka na całych ramionach, łysiejące czoło, założę się, że jądra też ci się kurczą.

Sherlock patrzy, jak facet robi się czerwony jak burak.

— No, tak właśnie myślałem. — John wstaje, wyciąga z portfela białą wizytówkę i przesuwa ją po stole w stronę zaciśniętej pięści tamtego. — Zajrzyj do mnie do przychodni, jak zaczniesz mieć też problemy z erekcją. Coś ci na to dam. — John odciąga Sherlocka od stolika za kołnierzyk. — Żegnam szanownego pana! — woła przez ramię, a pod nosem dodaje: — Dupek.

 

***

 

Obaj są niezdarni i pijani. John pozbył się gdzieś butów, a teraz nogi jego i Sherlocka prawie krzyżują się w kostkach. John uśmiecha się do niego od ucha do ucha, otwarcie i z sympatią, a Sherlock opowiada okropne żarty, żeby słyszeć, jak John się śmieje.

Stęsknił się za tą swobodą między nimi, tym, jak bez wysiłku dopasowują się do siebie. Granic, po których dawniej tańczyli ostrożnie, na palcach, teraz, w obecności Mary, zupełnie unikają.

Dobrze mu, kiedy John tak na niego patrzy, jak na coś wspaniałego.

John zsuwa się z fotela i na moment kładzie rękę na bezbronnie sobie sterczącym kolanie Sherlocka. Drugą rękę opiera mu zwiniętą w pięść między udami.

— Nic nie szkodzi — mówi. Brzmi to jak propozycja i może nią jest.

Nie byłoby to trudne; wystarczyłoby raz delikatnie pociągnąć, a John wylądowałby mu na kolanach i palce zaplątałyby im się w guziki i zamki błyskawiczne. Szalone pocałunki, zupełnie nieeleganckie, fantastyczne.

Wahanie, brak doświadczenia i nadchodzący ślub Johna nadają pożądaniu gorzki smak. Ale, Boże, to _pożądanie_.

Sherlock będzie musiał dać z siebie wszystko.

 

***

 

W mieszkaniu przy Baker Street jest za cicho, za spokojnie. Nawet ściany stoją denerwująco nieugięte i nieme, jakby przepraszając. Sherlock zrzucił z siebie weselny garnitur w łazience, przeszedł nad nim i postanowił go więcej nie oglądać. Ani nie dotykać. Jest jakaś nadzieja, że pani Hudson go znajdzie i wyrzuci gdzieś do jakiegoś podejrzanego śmietnika.

Bolą go palce, jakby zdarł sobie z nich skórę; pulsują nieprzyjemnie od zbyt mocnego przyciskania strun skrzypiec. Sherlock zmusza instrument do śpiewu, a siebie do słuchania, jak każda nuta krzyczy, gorzka i zwięzła.

John i Mary Watson i dziecko w drodze. Sherlock wyblaknie, stanie się bajką na dobranoc, bo to właśnie spotyka mężczyzn takich jak on. To przecież chyba niemożliwe, żeby coś nienamacalnego miało aż taki ciężar. Co ludzie robią z całą swoją niechcianą miłością? Jej ogrom jednocześnie Sherlocka więzi i wyzwala. Nie mógłby się jej pozbyć, tak samo jak nie potrafiłby odrąbać sobie ręki ani nogi.

— Jak ludzie z tym żyją? — pyta. Chodzi mu o miłość. Sherlock przestaje grać, staje ze smyczkiem w dłoni. Słyszy cichy szelest szytego na miarę garnituru: to Mycroft nalewa im obu do szklaneczek po dwa palce szkockiej.

Nie pytając, co za „to” Sherlock ma na myśli, bo on nigdy nie musi pytać, Mycroft mówi po prostu:

— Gdybym wiedział, powiedziałbym ci, braciszku.

— A jesteś zadowolony z takiego życia? Takiego jak nasze. — Samotnego. Sherlock odkłada skrzypce do ich kołyski, patrzy na Mycrofta. Brat tylko się uśmiecha, nie otwierając przy tym ust, i to chyba wystarczy za odpowiedź.

— Możesz powiedzieć „A nie mówiłem?” Chociaż uczciwie trzeba by zauważyć, że zrozumiałem dopiero w połowie najbardziej wątpliwie platonicznego toastu drużby, jaki świat słyszał. Chryste. — Zażenowany, Sherlock kręci szkocką, patrzy w chlupiący bursztynowy płyn. — Źle się stało, że się zaangażowałem. Dlaczego wciąż to robię? Głupota jakaś.

Victor, John, do pewnego stopnia nawet pani Hudson i Lestrade. Zostało już udowodnione, że nietracenie ich oznacza też czasami narażanie ich życia i sprawianie im bólu. Spowalniają go samym swoim istnieniem, swoją przeciętnością.

— Posłuchaj mnie teraz. — Mycroft nachyla się do przodu, łokcie opiera na kolanach, palce składa pod brodą w wieżyczkę. — Dam ci teraz najlepszą radę, jaką w życiu dostaniesz, a ty musisz jej wysłuchać i zrobić dokładnie to, co ci powiem. Posłuchaj mnie jako brata, nie jako mentora.

— Nie jesteś moim men… — zaczyna protestować Sherlock, ale Mycroft ucisza go jedną uniesioną brwią.

Przywołany do porządku, Sherlock rzuca wzrokiem po pokoju, a potem przenosi go z powrotem na nieruchomą sylwetkę Mycrofta.

— No dobrze — odpowiada w końcu.

Mycroft się nie śpieszy, każde słowo wymawia osobno i z naciskiem, patrzy Sherlockowi w oczy.

— Nie bądź taki jak ja. — Mycroft podnosi głowę i siada głębiej w fotelu Johna. Duszkiem wypija szkocką. — A teraz, co powiesz na to, żebyśmy wynieśli z pokoju ten paskudny fotel? Od pięciu minut gapisz się na te krzywe szwy na lewym podłokietniku, którymi John się zwykle bawi. Na widok głębi twoich uczuć biorą mnie mdłości.

 

***

 

Sherlock ma prawie trzydzieści pięć lat, kiedy całuje Janine.

Ma wrażenie, że to wobec niej nawet gorzej niż nie fair, jak wziąć pod uwagę, że wykorzystuje ją w charakterze… no, w zasadzie drzwi. Poza tym Janine pachnie egzotycznie bursztynem i opuncją, nie prochem i bawełną. Trudno przez to nie wypaść z roli. Siedziała obok niego, gapiąc mu się z wyczekiwaniem na usta, i chcąc uwiarygodnić ten związek, nachylił się i zrobił, co mógł, żeby było szybko, ale właśnie wiarygodnie.

Teraz napiera na niego para piersi, a jeśli chodzi o piersi, to on nawet nie wie, od czego zacząć. Patrząc od strony fizjologii, kobiety mają absolutnie niesamowite ciała; Sherlocka przeraża ich bezwzględna funkcjonalność. Krwawią, hodują całe istoty ludzkie, uzgadniają swój rytm z pływami morskimi, wydają z siebie i doznają rzeczy, których Sherlock nigdy nie doświadczy.

Naukowo rzecz biorąc są fascynujące; seksualnie – Sherlock miałby tyle samo przyjemności z obmacywania worka z piaskiem. Janine trąca jego wargę językiem, miękko i tak z nieuprzedzonego punktu widzenia bezczelnie kusząco.

No ale Sherlock nie jest nieuprzedzony. Dalej woli nieskomplikowaną, bezpośrednią swojskość mężczyzn, przywierających do niego kanciastymi kształtami. Myśli, jak by to było, gdyby John dotykał go zębami gdzieś w miejscu, gdzie przez skórę czuć puls, jak dzikie zwierzę.

Nie, nic z tego nie będzie.

Sherlock się zrywa, aż Janine leci bokiem na kanapę.

— Miejsce zbrodni do obejrzenia! — woła. — Lestrade dzwoni!

Janine obciąga sobie koszulę.

— Co? Poważnie, dzwoniła ci komórka? Zupełnie nie słyszałam.

— Nie? Bardzo dziwne. — Sherlock zrywa płaszcz z wieszaka, cmoka Janine w policzek. Udaje, że przewija odebrane SMS-y. — No, ale ktoś gdzieś popełnia właśnie przestępstwo. Zadzwonię do ciebie później, uch, kochanie?

Chowa się u pani Hudson w łazience. Palą papierosy i zjadają nadwymiarowy kawałek placka z bananami i toffi. W tym czasie pani Hudson trajkocze, jaka to ta Janine śliczna, jaki ma idealny odcień skóry, i czy Sherlock nie jest szczęśliwy, że ma dziewczynę?

W końcu zaczyna go męczyć ta rozmowa.

— Pani Hudson, przecież chyba pani wie, że jestem gejem. — Świat się nie kończy, choć Sherlock sądził, że może tak się stanie, jeżeli uda mu się kiedyś powiedzieć to wprost drugiemu człowiekowi. Nawet nie pamięta, kiedy zaczął czuć taki przymus ukrywania głęboko w sercu czegoś, co jest tak nieodłączną jego częścią.

Pani Hudson nawet nie mruga, tylko wydmuchuje przez pęknięte okienko dym z papierosa i strząsa z podbródka okruch ciasta.

— Och, słoneczko moje — mówi i klepie go po ręce. — Pewnie że wiem. Pomożesz mi później przy piecu? Nie podobają mi się te przewody.

 

***

 

Umiera. Mary go zabiła, a te wszystkie drzwi, ta chłodnia, w której Mycroft patrzy z góry na jego ciało, słowa tych wszystkich ludzi, którym kiedyś zaufał, mówiących mu, jak przeżyć – wszystko to są tylko zwidy gasnącego umysłu. Sherlock szuka pokoju, który zbudował dla Johna, przywołuje wspomnienie niekończącego się niedzielnego poranka, w którym John patrzy na niego otwarcie, leniwie z drugiego końca pokoju, rozczochrany od snu.

Mary już tam na niego czeka i znowu strzela mu w serce. Nawet u niego w głowie dalej zadaje mu ból.

Jest w celi z szaleńcem, a James Moriarty to nie jest tak naprawdę James Moriarty, to ten kawałek Sherlocka, który Sherlock z siebie wyciął i ukrył tak daleko. Tutaj przyjdzie na niego koniec. Strach, miłość, ból, pożądanie – ich rytm rozbrzmiewa w tym pomieszczeniu jak głos bębna. Sherlock chce, żeby to się już skończyło, czuje, jakie to byłoby proste: ot, _przestać z tym walczyć_. Gdzieś bardzo daleko stąd jego ciało umiera na jakimś stole. Jeszcze moment, a cała ta wiedza, wszystko, co czyniło go wyjątkowym i genialnym, każda źle wykorzystana chwila, niespełniony potencjał, upragnione pocałunki, wszystko to się skończy.

A potem słyszy w uchu „John” i stwierdza, że jednak lgnie z całych sił do tej iskry ciepła, jaka pali mu się w piersi. Wszystko się rozpływa, zastąpione przez korytarze i mroczne kąty, tę klatkę schodową, na której pierwszy raz przywarł plecami do ściany i patrzył, jak John śmieje się bez tchu, tę tapetę w czarny wzór, tę żółtą uśmiechniętą buźkę.

 

***

 

John bez słowa wciąga po schodach pudło z ubraniami. Kiedy Sherlock idzie umyć zęby, na umywalce leżą Johnowe przybory do golenia i zwykłe mydło kastylijskie. Sherlock wykłada mydło do mydelniczki i słucha, jak nad jego głową John chodzi tam i z powrotem jak zwierzę po klatce.

 

***

 

— Daj, ja to zrobię.

Sherlock przerywa odpinanie guzików w połowie. John stoi z założonymi na piersi rękami oparty o ścianę w kuchni i patrzy na wyłożone na stół gaziki i sterylne nożyczki.

— Daję sobie radę — mówi Sherlock niskim głosem, wraca do wyłuskiwania guzików z dziurek i krzywi się z bólu, ruchem ramion zsuwając z nich górę koszuli. Szwy ciągną nieprzyjemnie, niewyleczone miejsca odpalają receptory bólowe, ale on woli sam się z tym męczyć niż pozwolić, żeby John wydziwiał nad nim z litości albo z poczucia obowiązku.

Jak można było przewidzieć, John ignoruje fakt, że Sherlock daje sobie radę. Trochę mniej do przewidzenia, za to zupełnie niepotrzebne jest to, że kończy ściągać Sherlockowi koszulę z ramion. Delikatnie kładzie dłoń na starym opatrunku, oblizuje wargi. Sherlockowi na ręce powyżej łokci wychodzi gęsia skórka. Na to John też patrzy, po czym podnosi wzrok i zagląda Sherlockowi w oczy.

— Zrobiła w tobie dziurę — mówi.

I ponieważ jest to prawda na tyle sposobów, Sherlock tylko napotyka jego wzrok i szepcze:

— Tak.

— Przepraszam cię. — John zaciska zęby i kręci głową. Gapi się na swoją dłoń, zdziwiony, jakby nie była częścią jego ciała. — Jednak umarłeś. Znowu. Musisz przestać.

— To nie była twoja wina. — Sherlock bezsilnie zamyka oczy, a potem kieruje wzrok na sufit; głowa opada mu do tyłu, na szafki kuchenne, kiedy John rozczapierza palce, żeby zakryć opatrunek – Sherlock wie, dlaczego: bo jego widok sprawia mu ból. Czuje na gołej skórze głaśnięcia kciuka.

— Sam już nie wiem, co jest kłamstwem. — John patrzy na Sherlocka, patrzy, i patrzy, i nic już więcej nie mówi.

 

***

 

Przez jakiś czas nie rozmawiają o Mary ani całej tej sytuacji z nią związanej. Z początku to niemal przyjemne tak udawać, że ona nie istnieje, pozwalając Johnowi zapuszczać się bliżej i bliżej Sherlocka bez zastanawiania się, czy to stosowne. To napięcie jest prawie nie do wytrzymania; może to dlatego John trzymał się od niego na dystans w okresie bezpośrednio poprzedzającym wydarzenia, które sprowadziły go z powrotem do tego bezpiecznego azylu, jakim jest Baker Street. Za każdym razem, kiedy John łapie Sherlocka za biodro, żeby go odsunąć i nie pozwolić mu samemu posprzątać produktów ubocznych jakiegoś eksperymentu, za mocno wbija mu palce w ciało, niepotrzebnie ociera mu się o plecy.

— Przestań się przemęczać, bo jak ci gdzieś strzeli uszczelka, to ja nie mam przygotowania z kardiochirurgii.

John czegoś od niego chce, Sherlock to wie po tych jego krótkich, płytkich wydechach, kiedy Sherlock rozluźnia mu się pod dotykiem dłoni i daje mu się obrócić, aż oprze się tylną częścią ud o blat stołu.

Jednak czym by nie była ta rzecz, której John zdaje się tak bardzo od Sherlocka chcieć – pocieszeniem, potwierdzeniem jakichś przypuszczeń, może po prostu posłużeniem za obiekt jakichś uczuć, jakichkolwiek – nie może być aż taka przemożna. John za każdym razem zabiera ręce i patrzy na Sherlocka, jakby Sherlock był jego wstydliwą tajemnicą.

 

***

 

— Musimy porozmawiać o Mary. Miałeś dość czasu na pławienie się w poczuciu, że zostałeś zdradzony, musimy wymyślić, co dalej. Magnussena nie interesuje to, że w twoim małżeństwie zrobiła się przepaść.

— A niech sobie z nią zrobi, co chce. — John patrzy w ogień, opróżnia szklaneczkę szkockiej.

Sherlock wzdycha i przewraca oczami.

— Ona nosi twoje dziecko. — A w każdym razie dalej przyjmuje roboczo takie założenie, chociaż kłamczucha to kłamczucha, a kłamcy i kłamczuchy z definicji kłamią na prawo i lewo, żeby osiągnąć własne cele. Sherlock powinien dać radę rozpoznać kłamcę na pierwszy rzut oka; wie, po czym poznać swojego.

John z całej siły, z hałasem odstawia szklankę na tacę.

Sherlock mruga, wstaje i rozgląda się po pokoju.

— Ja tylko próbuję pomóc — mówi. Ostatecznie jego motywacja nie jest taka znowu całkiem niesamolubna. Napotkał na swojej drodze dość płatnych morderców, żeby wiedzieć, że zawsze w taki czy inny sposób dosięga ich przeszłość. Zwykle dotyka to także ludzi wokół nich i niewinni cierpią, żeby winni ponieśli karę. Zemstę wywiera się, zabijając dzieci, rodzinę i przyjaciół, a Sherlock wolałby sam zginąć niż na to patrzeć.

— To pomagaj jej sam — mówi za głośno John. — Zdaje się, że chętnie oberwałeś dla niej jedną kulkę, co ci tam druga!

Oszołomiony, Sherlock się wzdryga. Patrzy, jak John składa głowę w rękach, które zwiesił między kolanami. Rozciera sobie twarz, chwyta się za włosy nad uszami.

— Przepraszam — mówi cicho John — przepraszam. Wcale tak nie myślę.

 

***

 

Mary wydzwania do niego bez przerwy przez prawie miesiąc. Każda nuta dzwonka, każde tępe brzęczenie wibracji, kiedy telefon leży na kanapie, budzi w Sherlocku niepokój i jakby złość. Nienawidzi tego odgłosu, palce go swędzą, żeby przepuścić urządzenie przez zgniatarkę. Mary jest taką wieczną zmazą na ich życiu i jest w nim obecna niezależnie od tego, czy jej imię pojawia się na ich ustach. Pożera to, co kiedyś było miłym spokojem. Mary przeraża Sherlocka, a on nigdy się do tego nie przyzna.

John sprawia sobie nową komórkę.

 

***

 

— Sherlock, ktoś jest pod drzwiami — woła z kuchni John. — Chyba twój brat. Kilka godzin temu napisał SMS-a, że przyjdzie sprawdzić, co u ciebie. Więc zakładam, że czegoś chce.

Sherlock ignoruje pukanie. Chwilowo ma dość wszystkiego, jest zmęczony życiem i nie chce mu się z tego stanu wychodzić. Wydobrzał na tyle, że wszystko może robić sam, ale Lestrade nie chce go wpuścić na żadne miejsce zbrodni, bo John stwierdził, że stan Sherlocka, choć na pierwszy rzut oka dobry, jest zbyt niepewny, żeby już go narażać. Klientów prywatnych chwilowo brak i nie ma się co dziwić, kiedy brukowce dopiero co otrąbiły jego nienasyconą, niemalże zdrożną pożądliwość seksualną i pogrążenie się z powrotem w nałogu. Media uwielbiają katastrofy.

Detektyw doradczy po trzydziestce z nietaktownymi zakusami na panów, którzy ubierają się trochę jak jego ojciec? I od dobrze ponad piętnastu lat nie uprawiał z nikim seksu? A żeby wypełnić czymś ciszę i odpędzić pustkę, bierze narkotyki? No, Pulitzera to z tego nie będzie.

— Słuchaj, otworzysz? Bo zmywam i jestem po łokcie w pianie — chlupie i chlapie John. — Oj, no dobra, ty śmierdzący leniu.

Wyciera ręce o sweter i idzie otworzyć drzwi.

— Witaj, Myc… — Milknie i śmieje się, zmieszany. — Witam pana. Po prostu… spodziewałem się kogoś innego? Mogę panu jakoś pomóc?

— Tak. — Sherlock natychmiast poznaje głos. — Znaczy, nie. Chciałbym tylko… — Sherlock podnosi się do pozycji siedzącej, w popłochu przeczesuje palcami niesforne loki i idzie do drzwi. — Jestem znajomym… — Znad ramienia Johna, już teraz w milczeniu, szeroko otwartymi oczami patrzy na niego Victor Trevor.

— Cześć — w zdumieniu ni to się śmieje, ni to sapie Victor i się uśmiecha.

— Cześć — powtarza jak echo Sherlock, obrzucając go całego wzrokiem. W głowie mu furczy, kiedy porównuje tego Victora tutaj z tym sprzed tylu lat. Zapuścił trochę włosy, które kręcą mu się i są ciemne podobnie jak u Sherlocka, z tym że skronie przyprósza ma pierwsze srebro siwizny. Większą część miejsca między brwiami, gdzie zaczynają się pojawiać delikatne, przydające mu dostojeństwa zmarszczki, zakrywają okulary.

Dalej jest uroczy. Całą tę młodość zastąpiła pewność siebie, jaką dają bycie dobrym człowiekiem – i bycie kochanym. Na palcu serdecznym połyskuje złoto.

— Wysłałem twojej mamie kwiaty, kiedy zginąłeś — mówi cicho Victor, dalej wpatrując się badawczo w twarz Sherlocka. — Pracowałem wtedy w Marrakeszu i kiedy się dowiedziałem, było już po pogrzebie. Przepraszam, że go… przegapiłem. — Kręci głową. — Boże, nie, nie w tym sensie, ale… A potem zostałeś postrzelony. Pomyślałem… Sam nie wiem.

— Wiem. — Widział te kwiaty w rogu salonu rodziców, zanim wyjechał z kraju. — Nagietki, bez liściku, bez nazwiska nadawcy. Tak pomyślałem, że to od ciebie.

— Dobrze wyglądasz — kiwa mu głową Victor.

— Jasne, domyślam się, że przyzwoicie jak na kogoś, kto połowę czasu spędza jako trup.

— Tak, właśnie. Miałem tego nie mówić, no ale skoro sam tak twierdzisz… — Szczerzą się jeden do drugiego w uśmiechu.

John chrząka, dalej stojąc między nimi z palcami na klamce. Zanim Sherlock zdąży się rzucić ich sobie przedstawiać, Victor podaje Johnowi rękę.

— Proszę wybaczyć. Trevor, Victor Trevor. Sherlock i ja byliśmy… — Zerka prędko na Sherlocka, potem z powrotem na Johna. — Studiowaliśmy razem. A pan to na pewno John Watson. Czytałem pana blog; prawdziwy z pana Boswell. A jakie poczucie humoru.

— Wejdzie pan, napije się czegoś? Może dać panu szklankę wody?

Victor wchodzi do mieszkania, przyciskając płaszcz do ciała.

— Dziękuję, ale nie mogę. Do południa muszę być w Surrey. — Teraz zwraca się do Sherlocka: — Tata zmarł kilka lat temu, a mamę zabieram z powrotem do Wisconsin. Raczej nie będę miał powodów, żeby tu jeszcze kiedyś zajrzeć.

Sherlock robi kwaśną minę.

— Wisconsin? Poważnie?

— Nie możemy wszyscy mieszkać w tym samym wielkim mieście. W Londynie nie widzę nawet gwiazd. Poza tym tam czeka na mnie praca. Teraz wszystko mam tam.

— Oczywiście. — Sherlock kiwa głową, patrzy znacząco na Johna.

— No, to ja… — mówi za głośno John i patrzy na Victora przez zmrużone oczy w sposób, który nie umyka Sherlockowi. — I tak muszę wyskoczyć do apteki. — John dalej tam stoi i nie wychodzi. Strzela palcami w opuszczonych po bokach ciała rękach. Najgorszy tik, jaki można mieć, jeśli się gra w pokera, domyśla się Sherlock. Jak to możliwe, że ten człowiek uprawiał kiedyś hazard?

Zazwyczaj Sherlock czerpie wielką radość z instynktu terytorialnego Johna, ale tym razem chodzi o Victora, a Sherlock nie chce, żeby Victorowi oberwało się nieuzasadnioną zazdrością Johna.

Po wyjściu Johna (który zamknął drzwi dwa razy mocniej niż zwykle, szedł krokiem, zdradzającym napięcie, a teraz przepytuje na dole panią Hudson, bo drzwi frontowe jeszcze nie zostały otwarte) Victor i Sherlock siadają naprzeciwko siebie. Sherlock wybiera dla siebie fotel Johna, Victorowi zostawiając swój własny, czarny, skórzany. Obserwują się nawzajem uważnie. Zostają podjęte niezręczne próby wymienia uwag na nieistotne tematy, co Sherlocka zawsze nuży, ale postanawia to jakoś znieść, bo nie wyobraża sobie, co na nich czeka, kiedy już przebrną przez panującą obecnie w Londynie pogodę i bieżące wydarzenia ze świata polityki, w których zresztą zupełnie się nie orientuje. Od zaspokajania wszelkich potrzeb geopolitycznych ma Mycrofta.

— Po co przyszedłeś? I dlaczego teraz, po tylu latach? — Nie chciał, żeby to zabrzmiało tak oskarżycielsko, chce tylko zrozumieć. — Nie przyszedłeś do mnie jako do detektywa, wiem, kiedy ktoś potrzebuje mojej pomocy w tym zakresie. Nie wygląda na to, żebyś umierał, albo żebyś wyszedł za mąż, po czym nagle okazał się płatnym mordercą.

— Co…

— A ponieważ jednak jesteś zamężny, i to szczęśliwie, zakładam że nie jest to z twojej strony próba rozniecenia dawnego żaru. Kto to taki, nawiasem mówiąc? — Sherlock przygląda się wychodzącej Victorowi spod kołnierzyka muszce. Mucha jest granatowa, a kiedy przyjrzeć się bliżej, można zauważyć, że wcale nie jest w groszki, tylko w malutkie uśmiechnięte słoneczka. Prezent-kataklizm, jaki można dostać tylko od osoby pozbawionej choćby cienia gustu. — I skąd wziąłeś _dziecko_?

— A, z hipermarketu tuż przy autostradzie — odpowiada z kamienną twarzą Victor, a Sherlock unosi brwi, nagle przestraszony. —Głupolu, a jak myślisz, skąd? Adoptowaliśmy cztery lata temu. Ma na imię Dalia. A mój mąż – Cameron.

— Gratulacje — mówi Sherlock, bo wcale nie jest pewny, co protokół przewiduje na takie sytuacje.

— Dziękuję.

Na chwilę znów zapada niezręczna cisza. Sherlock bębni palcami o podłokietnik fotela Johna.

— Chciałem cię przeprosić. Nie mam prawa, ale… Od kiedy wszedłem wtedy na pokład tego samolotu… — zaczyna cicho Victor. — Wyjechałem, bo myślałem, że to jedyny sposób, żeby cię uratować. Sto razy mało brakowało, żebym wrócił.

— I dlaczego tego nie zrobiłeś?

Victor odwraca wzrok.

— Bałem się. Bałem się, że jesteś na mnie zły, że wrócę do Anglii i do ciebie i nic się nie zmieni, że cię zobaczę i przestanę rozumieć, co jest dobre, a co złe. Że pogorszę sprawę. Wielu różnych rzeczy.

— A teraz? — pyta Sherlock. — Uważasz, że zrobiłeś dobrze?

Victor wzrusza ramionami, wzdycha i kciukiem poprawia sobie okulary.

— Nie musisz przepraszać — mówi Sherlock i mruży oczy, zdezorientowany. – Pamiętam, w jakim byłem wtedy stanie i wątpię, czy znalazłoby się wielu ludzi, którzy postąpiliby inaczej. — W oczach Victora na moment pojawia się ból. Sherlock dodaje cicho: — Nie mam przez to o tobie złego zdania. Czasami mamy do wyboru same nienawistne możliwości. — Wie o tym doskonale i straszliwie.

— Po twoim samobójstwie…

— Upozorowanym samobójstwie — przerywa mu Sherlock.

— …Żałowałem tego. Żałowałem tych wszystkich lat, którym pozwoliłem upłynąć między nami w milczeniu, i myślałem, że może zginąłeś z takim przeświadczeniem gdzieś z tyłu głowy, że przez cały ten czas nic mnie nie obchodziłeś. Ale chociaż tyle lat nie rozmawialiśmy, wiem – wiem na pewno – że świat jest lepszy, kiedy ty po nim chodzisz.

Sherlock siedzi w milczeniu ze ściągniętymi brwiami; nawet palce mu się uspokoiły.

— Chciałem po prostu, żebyś to wiedział. Jesteś wyjątkowy, zawsze będziesz dla mnie wyjątkowy. I naprawdę się cieszę, że jednak żyjesz. — Victor wzdycha, jakby zrzucił z ramion jakiś ciężar, zaczyna wstawać z fotela i zbierać się do wyjścia. Kiedy przechodzi obok, Sherlock łapie go za rękę, opanowany taką nagłą i rozpaczliwą potrzebą, żeby być uczestnikiem tej rozmowy, nie jej tematem. Victor patrzy w dół, na ich dłonie. Tak jak to Sherlock tak dobrze pamięta, nie ma w jego oczach zaskoczenia ani niepokoju, jest tylko troska.

— Ja też — mówi bez sensu Sherlock i zaraz się poprawia: — To znaczy, ja też cię przepraszam. — Patrzy na strzępiący się dywan i kręci głową, zdegustowany. — Nie wiem, dlaczego wciąż to robię.

Victor wraca na fotel, nie puszcza dłoni Sherlocka.

— Dlaczego wciąż co robisz? — Bierze Sherlocka pod brodę, przechyla mu głowę i zagląda w oczy. — Sherlock, co takiego robisz?

— Tak bardzo to utrudniam. — Dławi go z tyłu w gardle, trochę jakby ze strachu, trochę jakby miał spanikować i się rozpłakać, ale płacz po prostu nie sięgał oczu. — Wszystko psuję.

Victor kładzie mu obie ręce na ramionach i patrzy mu prosto w oczy.

— Posłuchaj mnie — żąda stanowczo. — Przestań – zachowywać się – jak – idiota. — Zanim Sherlock zdąży się poczuć urażony, mówi dalej, teraz delikatnie kładąc mu ręce na policzkach. — Nie było mi trudno… Nie, zamknij się. Nigdy nie miałem problemu z tym, żeby cię dostatecznie mocno kochać. _Nigdy._ Już nigdy tak o sobie nie mów, słyszysz mnie? Jesteś szalony, ale ja ani na sekundę nie uwierzę, że nic nie zostało z tego człowieka, którego znałem, a w którym było tyle śmiechu i pasji. Powiedz mi, że po świecie nie chodzą dziesiątki ludzi, którzy zawdzięczają ci życie.

— Nie sądzę…

Victor się uśmiecha i puszcza Sherlocka.

— Byłeś tego wszystkiego wart, wszystkiego. Nie żałowałem tego, że z tobą byłem, tylko tego, że cię zawiodłem. — Patrzy w stronę drzwi. — Chyba jeszcze ktoś tak czasem myśli.

Sherlock nie musi usłyszeć żadnego imienia, żeby domyślić się, że chodzi mu o Johna. Victor znowu wstaje z fotela, obciąga sobie sweter.

— Ammi będzie na mnie czekać — mówi — a robi się nerwowa, kiedy się spóźniam.

— Odprowadzę cię do drzwi. — Sherlock pomaga Victorowi założyć płaszcz i wychodzi z nim z mieszkania.

— Jesteś szczęśliwy? — wyrywa mu się, kiedy Victor otwiera drzwi. — Oczywiście to zupełnie nie moja sprawa. Ale jesteś, prawda?

Victor uśmiecha się, niezbyt szeroko, ale z zadowoleniem.

— Jestem. Jestem bardzo szczęśliwy.

Sherlock zamyka oczy z ulgi, a potem, zanim zdąży sam siebie przekonać, że to zły pomysł, dodaje:

— Ja też, wiesz. To znaczy czułem… to samo.

Victorowi oczy zachodzą wilgocią.

— Wiem.

— Źle zrobiłem, że ci wtedy tego nie powiedziałem. Teraz jest już na to trochę za późno.

— Rzeczywiście — śmieje się ochryple Victor. — Lepiej późno niż wcale, co? I, Sherlock…

— Tak?

Victor obejmuje Sherlocka, przyciska go do siebie, przytula. W pierwszej chwili ramiona Sherlocka robią się sztywne, a jego ciało reaguje tak, jakby ktoś go schwytał. Nie robi tego za często, tego całego dotykania się, i to mimo że okazywanie uczuć, i to okazywanie ich właśnie przez dotyk, leży w jego naturze. Ludzie dawno przestali próbować go obejmować, a teraz zdarza się to tylko jego rodzinie i nadmiernie wdzięcznym klientom. I raz Lestrade’owi, kiedy dał mu się zaskoczyć i złapać w niedźwiedzi uścisk. W końcu się temu poddaje i odwzajemnia uścisk. Ciało, które do niego przywarło, jest znajome i jednocześnie najzupełniej obce. Wygląda i brzmi jak Victor, ale mięśnie jego pleców nie są już chłopięce. Pachnie jak Victor, ale jak czyjś inny Victor i uświadamiając to sobie, jakaś część Sherlocka czuje ból. To nie z zazdrości; Sherlock domyśla się, że każdy czułby się trochę nieszczęśliwy, odkrywając, że ktoś, kogo kiedyś znał tak dobrze, teraz jest obcym człowiekiem.

Victor ściska Sherlocka jeszcze raz, teraz już ostatni, i szepcze mu do ucha:

— Nie popełnij drugi raz tego samego błędu.

 

***

 

Popełnia ten sam błąd, ale na o wiele większą skalę.

Mijają miesiące drobnych dotknięć i gorących spojrzeń. Pewnego wieczoru, kiedy oglądają razem jakieś barachło w telewizji, John posuwa się tak daleko, że zanurza Sherlockowi palce we włosy na karku. W tej chwili pozwoliłby Sherlockowi obrócić głowę i znaleźć ustami jego usta. Sherlock panikuje; natychmiast przychodzą mu do głowy próbujący ich dorwać Magnussen (to już długo nie potrwa), nieprzewidywalność Mary, małżeństwo Johna, jego dziecko – i Sherlock widzi wokół siebie za dużo ślepych zaułków i smutnych zakończeń.

Ucieka stamtąd.

Następnego dnia John jest bardziej wyciszony, robi niemal wrażenie pokonanego. Przed końcem tygodnia wysyła SMS-a do Mary. Tylko „Z dzieckiem wszystko ok?” Przed końcem miesiąca John umawia się z nią, że w Boże Narodzenie się spotkają i spróbują pogodzić.

To naprawdę spartaczone Święta. John znowu zaraz odejdzie, mamuś rozgotowuje szynkę, a Sherlock morduje człowieka.

Wprawdzie powtarza sobie, że świat bez Magnussena jest lepszy, że boi się, że John zostałby przypadkową ofiarą którejś z dawnych zbrodni Mary, ale to jednak co innego, trzymać w dłoni broń, a potem patrzeć, jak ginie od niej człowiek.

Trzymają go w celi w jakimś obiekcie MI5. Przy drzwiach jest strażnik, mimo że Sherlock obiecał, że nie będzie próbował uciekać. Pojedzie. Pojedzie bez słowa sprzeciwu. Niewiele tu dla niego zostało. W Europie Wschodniej prawie na pewno zginie, ale jest nadzieja, że tym razem nie poczuje.

—  _Mam pozwolenie, żeby tu wejść, zejdź mi z drogi!_

Sherlock się uśmiecha. Słyszy, jak strażnik próbuje Johna uspokoić, co tylko pogarsza jego humor. Trochę krzyków, telefon do Mycrofta i John wpada do celi, zatrzaskuje drzwi i podchodzi do Sherlocka.

— Czemu to zrobiłeś?! Boże, Sherlock, pomyślałeś w ogóle…

— Tak.

— Co się z tobą stanie, jeśli…

— Tak.

John jest już teraz bardzo zły. Zaciska pięści i mówi cicho.

— Przestań mi przerywać, po prostu przestań, rozumiesz? Czemu to zrobiłeś? To nie należało _do ciebie_. Czemu miałbyś zrobić dla niej coś takiego?

Teraz to na Sherlocka przychodzi kolej się wściec, wykrzywić usta z niesmakiem, że John może być aż taki _głupi_.

— Dla niej? _Dla niej?_ — Sherlock kręci głową. — Nie. Nie dla Mary. _Dla ciebie._

— Dla mnie — mówi John. Boże, ależ on naprawdę jest tępy. Mruga i patrzy na Sherlocka wielkimi oczami, niebieskimi i krystalicznie przejrzystymi i Sherlock ma ochotę go całować, aż w ogóle przestanie cokolwiek widzieć.

— Zdaje się, że za każdym razem, kiedy umieram, to robię to dla ciebie. — Sherlock od początku widział to wszystko na odwrót. To nie on się zabija, to John ma w ręce broń, zajmuje sobą całą przestrzeń i zabija go, stojąc tam sobie i oddychając.

— A czy ja cię o to _prosiłem_?! Nie chciałem tego! Ani przez chwilę! Chciałem tylko ciebie! Umarłeś, kiedy skoczyłeś z tego dachu, dla mnie umarłeś i ja wtedy też umarłem. Nie miałem na twarzy krwi i nie byłem wśród obcych, było inaczej, wolniej, ale co noc jakaś część mnie po prostu się… kończyła. Coś ty sobie myślał!

— Że pójdziesz swoją droga i będziesz szczęśliwy! Nie rozumiesz? Odsunąłem się na bok i patrzyłem, jak odchodzisz, i nie prosiłem o nic, zupełnie o nic. Chociaż tego nienawidziłem, chociaż to był taki ból _. To_ mi sprawia ból — dodaje i ujmuje twarz Johna w dłonie, próbując zignorować taki dziecinny impuls, żeby się rozpłakać. — To.

Ktoś stuka w drzwi.

— Czas się skończył — mówi bezbarwnym głosem.

Kiedy Sherlock bierze Johna za ręce, ten zabiera je, zamyka oczy i z powrotem zaciska dłonie w pięści po bokach ciała.

— Nie odeślą cię tak naprawdę, zgadza się? Po tym wszystkim, co zrobiłeś.

— Właśnie za to, co zrobiłem.

Puk puk puk. Czas się skończył. Puk puk puk. Czas się skończył. Strażnik otwiera drzwi i usta, żeby jeszcze raz to powiedzieć. John chwyta obsydianowy przycisk do papieru z biurka, o które Sherlock stoi oparty tylną częścią ud, i rzuca nim w strażnika. Jeśli celował w głowę, to pudłuje o dobre dwie stopy, ale sens gestu trafia w sam środek tarczy.

— Odpierdol się, koleś! — krzyczy John i strażnik posłusznie się odpierdala.

John stoi tam, nie wyciąga do niego rąk i nie wychodzi.

 

***

 

Kiedy Sherlock żegna się po raz ostatni – tak myśli, że to już ostatni raz – prawie pozwala, żeby wyrwało mu się na głos to, co milcząco mówił Johnowi latami. Przy kawie, w czasie rozwiązywania spraw, nad grami planszowymi, w półmroku swojej sypialni, w tym obskurnym hotelu w Bukareszcie. Sherlock szeptał to setki razy, wyznawał prawdę pod osłoną ciemności i samotności.

Zamiast tego rozśmiesza Johna, opowiada słaby żart i może tak jest lepiej. Bezpieczniej.

Od razu wie, że to był błąd, ale chwila już minęła.

Sherlock nie spodziewa się jeszcze jednej szansy.

Będzie go to prześladować przez resztę jego krótkiego, jak się okazuje, życia, no ale przynajmniej to ma na pociechę: nie będzie musiał żyć z tym żalem długo.

Jednak potem – ponieważ kosmos ma obłędne poczucie humoru – odrzutowiec zawraca.

John jest pyłkiem daleko w dole, na ziemi. I dalej czeka.

 

***

 

John nie zostawia Sherlocka samego z Mary, a Mary nie zostawia Johna samego z Sherlockiem. Myślą, że on tego nie widzi, ale oczywiście to niedorzeczny pomysł. Widzi ukradkowe spojrzenia, jakie posyła mu Mary, kiedy John nie patrzy. Widzi, jaką John ma przy niej postawę ciała, o wiele zbyt niezręczną, jakby na coś czekał. Oboje wiedzą, że coś tu się trochę zepsuło, ale żadne o tym nie wspomina, więc Sherlock też tego nie robi.

John zaczyna zostawać na dłużej, a Mary nie przychodzi wcale. Zanim postrzeliła Sherlocka, zanim ona i John się pobrali i wyjechali do Hiszpanii grać w golfa, pływać i pieprzyć się na plaży (John nie cierpi golfa, a morze lubi tylko wtedy, kiedy woda robi się zimna i odbijają się w niej szare chmury), przez cały dzień wymieniali SMS-y. Mary wyciągała Sherlocka na kawę albo gyros w czasie swojej przerwy na lunch, która nigdy nie pokrywała się z przerwą Johna.

Właściwie cały czas rozmawiali tylko o Johnie, bo ze wszystkich tych powodów, które teraz są już oczywiste, żadne z nich nie miało ochoty rozmawiać o swojej własnej przeszłości.

Kiedy Sherlock próbuje zachować się uprzejmie i pyta Johna o jego żonę, która jest w szóstym miesiącu ciąży, ten zmienia temat. Bębni palcami o uda, przekrzywia głowę, patrzy na Sherlocka przenikliwie, uśmiecha się, rozciągając wargi w cienką linię, i mówi:

— Świetnie, czuje się świetnie — podczas gdy całe jego ciało szepcze „Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać”.

A potem mijają całe dwa tygodnie bez jednego słowa, bez jednego SMS-a od obojga Watsonów. Sherlock za to pisze do Johna o wiele więcej, niż to konieczne, bo boi się, że John może leżeć martwy gdzieś w jakimś podmokłym jarze na skraju jakiejś ustronnej wioski. Albo wisieć w jakiejś opuszczonej fabryce albo umierać z głodu porwany i zamknięty gdzieś na pustyni w jakimś starym schronie przeciwlotniczym przez kogoś, kto chętnie zemściłby się na Mary, mordując jej szefa / brata / dziecko / rodzinę / przyjaciół – lista jest długa.

Przecież chyba Sherlock by coś poczuł, gdyby John zginął. Świat nie jest aż taki podły i do niczego, żeby nie zauważył, że wyszarpnięto z niego światło.

Sherlock zaczyna się porządnie bać dopiero wtedy, kiedy zakłada dżinsy i czapkę, żeby schować pod nią włosy, i idzie poszperać Johnowi w pojemnikach na śmieci. Otwiera lichy worek od razu na ulicy. Sąsiedzi mijają go z wózkami dziecięcymi, małymi psami i szeptami, a Sherlock siedzi po turecku na betonie i przebiera śmieci.

Nie znajduje żadnych resztek jedzenia, nie licząc jednego opakowania po ciastku do podgrzania w tosterze marki Apple Blast (John takie lubi) i wilgotnych torebek po herbacie. Reszta to podarte papiery, głównie jakieś zupełnie niewinne ulotki reklamowe, ale między ich strzępami Sherlock odkrywa inne: dokumenty, a na nich nazwiska, które widzi pierwszy raz w życiu. Udaje mu się poskładać pół strony zapisanej cyrylicą. Potrafi czytać cyrylicę, ale tekst jest zaszyfrowany dwudzielnie i nie mając klucza, Sherlock nie ma też większej szansy na rozszyfrowanie go.

Znajduje podarte zdjęcia. Udaje mu się odtworzyć tylko jedno. Dociska do siebie postrzępione krawędzie i widzi młodszą Mary z brązowymi włosami zebranymi w warkocz. Kobieta się śmieje, w jednej ręce ma karabin, drugą pokazuje środkowy palec. Sherlock nie ma pojęcia, dlaczego zatrzymała to zdjęcie. Może z sentymentu. Wygląda na nim na szczęśliwą.

Wreszcie znajduje kawałek urzędowego papieru pergaminowego z nazwiskiem Johna, nazwiskiem Mary i laminowaną pieczęcią, nadającą ich małżeństwu moc prawną. Sherlock pośpiesznie pakuje śmieci z powrotem do worka i podchodzi z powrotem pod okna ich mieszkania. Zasłony są zaciągnięte i nie może zajrzeć do środka. Z domu nie dochodzą żadne głosy ani kroki. Sherlock szybko rozprawia się z zamkiem i wchodzi do środka.

Pusto. Pusto. Zniknęło wszystko, od czajnika po filiżanki. Podłogi zostały zamiecione, a w szafach nic nie zostało. Nikt tu już nie mieszka. Pomieszczenia wydzielają woń mocnego środka do dezynfekcji.

Siedemdziesiąt sześć sekund później Sherlock ma na linii Mycrofta, ale niezależnie od tego, ile razy odgraża się, że osobiście zstąpi na jego gabinet w pracy z całym majestatem występującego z brzegów piekła, Mycroft odmawia mu pomocy.

— Żyje, tyle ci mogę powiedzieć. — Mycroft wydaje jakiś sfrustrowany odgłos, mówi Sherlockowi, żeby chwilę zaczekał, i krzyczy coś po koreańsku na jakiegoś biednego, przepraszającego go podwładnego. Zamykają się jakieś drzwi i Mycroft wraca do rozmowy z nim. — Rozejrzyj się i wydedukuj coś. Naprawdę myślisz, że nie interweniowałbym, gdyby działo się coś poważnego?

— Zniknęły wszystkie jego ubrania, a jego akt małżeństwa jest w śmietniku. Myślisz, że postanowili zrobić małe wiosenne porządki i tak się rozpędzili, że wynieśli z domu wszystko?

— Już tak nie dramatyzuj, Sherlock. Ja naprawdę nie mam na to czasu. Nie szukaj Johna Watsona i zapomnij o Mary. Nigdy jej nie znajdziesz. Przyszło ci w ogóle do głowy, że może on potrzebuje czasu, żeby wszystko sobie poukładać w głowie? I może przy okazji zatrzymał się u jednej swojej odzwyczajającej się od picia siostry alkoholiczki, hę? — Mycroft słyszy chyba przez eter jak Sherlock bezgłośnie knuje. — Jeśli spróbujesz wejść do Harriet Watson przez okno, wyślę po ciebie Antheę. Na pewno nie zapomniałeś, jak źle Anthea reaguje na nieposłuszeństwo.

No, nie, nie zapomniał. Pamięta zwłaszcza to zajście z paralizatorem, do którego doszło, kiedy miał dwadzieścia dziewięć lat, ale…

— To dlaczego tam siedzi? Dlaczego nie wróci do domu?

— Och, Sherlock — wzdycha Mycroft, sprawiając, że Sherlock czuje się mały i smutny, jak wtedy, kiedy byli dziećmi, a brat mierzwił mu włosy i jakoś udawało mu się mówić do niego tak, że w jego głosie słychać było jednocześnie i potępienie, i pobłażanie.

— Przestań się zajmować duchami, które nawiedzają innych. Wróć na Baker Street i weź się za rozwiązywanie _swoich_ zagadek, a zagadki Johna zostaw jemu.

 

***

 

Mijają kolejne trzy tygodnie; Sherlock nienawidzi każdej ich minuty. Daje każdemu odczuć, jak głęboko sięga jego zdegustowanie, aż nawet Donovan ma dość. Odciąga go na bok na oględzinach miejsca zbrodni – są pod jakimś walącym się magazynem w Hackney – i mówi mu:

— Weź się w garść, co? Wierz mi, ja też żałuję, że Johna tu nie ma, jak jest, to o wiele łatwiej z tobą wytrzymać. Pada, jest koło zera, na komendzie czeka na mnie stos papierzysk, mamy dwa podwieszone na rdzewiejącym słupie ciała ze wszystkimi bebechami na wierzchu i też miałam gówniany dzień! Musisz się z tym pogodzić. Jak następnym razem spróbujesz się wyżywać na którymś z moich ludzi, to sama wywlokę cię za włosy na drugą stronę tej paskudnej żółtej taśmy. Nie myśl sobie, że nie. A teraz właź i do roboty – masz nam znaleźć mordercę!

Brzmi to jak coś, co powiedziałby John i Sherlock tak jakby ma ochotę ją przytulić. Oczywiście tego nie robi, bo to by było równoznaczne z przyznaniem się, że zachował się źle, poza tym Sally przypuszczalnie dałaby mu w szczękę.

Kiedy Sherlock wraca do domu o drugiej w nocy, przemoczony od deszczu, z kołnierzem podartym po dwóch rundach z oswojoną panterą mordercy (Dlaczego? No dlaczego?) i szwami na lewej łydce, gdzie miał ranę kłutą, u szczytu schodów siedzi John.

Sherlock wchodzi po nich, właściwie kuśtyka, cały czas opierając się o poręcz. Johnowi palce wiercą się między kolanami. Skrępowany, patrzy po stojących obok wilgotnych brązowych pudłach. Jedno jest podpisane „różne”, drugie „ciuchy”. Oparta o drzwi stoi zapięta wystrzępiona wojskowa torba Johna. Też pewnie ciuchy.

— Cześć — mówi cicho John. — Pani Hudson nie było w domu, więc otworzyłem sobie moim kluczem. — Otwiera dłoń i pokazuje Sherlockowi klucz. — Padało, więc po prostu… — Mruży oczy, widząc, jak Sherlock oszczędza jedną nogę. — Co się tam stało? Jesteś cały?

— Cały — zbywa pytanie Sherlock. — Wielki kot.

John unosi brwi.

— Powinienem był zadzwonić i cię uprzedzić.

— W ogóle nie dzwoniłeś. Przez ponad miesiąc.

— No. Wiem.

— Zostajesz? — pyta po dłuższej chwili Sherlock.

John, którego chyba bardzo zainteresowały buty Sherlocka, podnosi wzrok.

— A mogę?

Sherlock wypuszcza wstrzymywany oddech i osuwa się na stopnie obok Johna.

— Och, Bogu dzięki. Od ponad roku sam muszę wynosić śmieci. Nie miałem pojęcia, jakie to potrafi być nudne. Efekt jest taki, że kiedy zostawiasz mnie samego, śmieci się po prostu nawarstwiają.

Kiedy John to słyszy, odprężają mu się ramiona, wydaje taki typowo johnowy odgłos, przekrzywia głowę i mówi:

— Świetnie. Fantastycznie. Witaj, John, cieszę się, że wróciłeś; śmieci są dalej tam, gdzie je zostawiłeś.

Sherlock też się śmieje. Nagle czuje taką _radość_ i ulgę, że siedzi mokry i zmarznięty obok Johna, otoczony jego rzeczami. Rzeczami, które John ma zamiar wnieść do mieszkania, porozkładać w szufladach i na szafce w łazience, tak że Sherlocka otaczać będą małe sygnały jego obecności, ponownie zapełniając całą tę pustą przestrzeń.

Opiera się plecami o torbę Johna, zamyka oczy i klepie go po kolanie.

— Witaj, John, cieszę się, że wróciłeś.

John też odchyla się do tyłu, bokiem głowy trąca głowę Sherlocka. Sherlock trochę się spina i nieruchomieje, kiedy John zdejmuje sobie z kolana jego rękę i przykłada ją sobie do piersi.

 

***

 

Następnego dnia Sherlock śpi do południa, a budzi go zapach późnego śniadania i kawy. Drepcze do kuchni w spodniach z piżamy, z prześcieradłem owiniętym wokół ramion.

— Siadaj. Jak tam to miejsce, gdzie cię kot ugryzł? — Sherlock napina bolący mięsień, stwierdza, że szwy trzymają, i mówi Johnowi, że wszystko w porządku. Siadają razem nad grzankami z jajecznicą. John usmażył też trochę szynki. Sherlock uczciwie nie pamięta, kiedy ostatnio jadł prawdziwe śniadanie. John popija z kubka kawę i patrzy, jak Sherlock je.

— Odeszła — mówi w końcu, kiedy Sherlock ociera usta. — Wszystko spakowała i powiedziała, że nie może tak dłużej.

— Że nie może tak dłużej co? — pyta Sherlock.

— Być ze mną? Chyba. — John przebiega palcami po włosach i twarzy. — Może to była moja wina, byłem taki wkurzony i nie mogłem przestać, zresztą chyba nie starałem się za bardzo. Ale za każdym razem jak na nią patrzyłem, tylko… Kochałem ją, naprawdę. Ale ta osoba, którą ona się stała, kiedy… — Patrzy Sherlockowi na pierś i robi krzywą minę. — Myślałem, że damy radę do tego wrócić, ostatecznie mieliśmy dziecko w drodze, na miłość boską. Nie chciałem być jak mój ojciec, drań jeden, ale czasami nie mogłem na nią nawet patrzeć. A nigdy nie przeprosiła za to, że cię zabiła, mimo że na własne oczy widziała, co się ze mną działo, kiedy przez te dwa lata myślałem, że już cię nie ma. Była zadowolona, kiedy myśleliśmy, że cię wywożą z kraju, oczywiście ani razu tego nie powiedziała, ale widziałem, że się cieszy. Po uśmiechu i po oczach. Cieszyła się, że się ciebie pozbędzie, bo myślała, że wtedy będę już tylko jej.

— No, małżeństwo to małżeństwo. To żadna rywalizacja, współlokator kontra żona.

John patrzy na niego spode łba.

— Nigdy nie byłeś tylko współlokatorem.

Sherlock nie wie, jak to właściwie rozumieć, więc siedzi cicho i ignoruje to, jak bije mu serce, za szybko i za chciwie. Nie myśli o cienkiej granicy między takim pragnieniem, żeby dać je potrzymać i przytulić, a takim, żeby wyciąć je sobie z piersi.

Myślałem, że mnie kocha; chyba na swój sposób kochała. Ale wydawało jej się też, że jestem jej własnością. — John kręci głową i patrzy w stronę okien, na tę szarość na dworze. — Ja też nie byłem dobrym mężem, ale chyba nie tak miało to wyglądać.

— To jak się to w końcu skończyło?

— Pewnego dnia obudziłem się rano, a ona się pakowała. Spytałem ją, co się dzieje, a ona powiedziała, że podjęła decyzję za mnie. Że woli sama odejść i żeby było na nią, niż zostać i patrzeć, jak zaczynam jej nienawidzić. A potem mi powiedziała.

— Powiedziała ci?

— Wszystko. Na czym polegała kiedyś jej praca, jak zatrudnił ją Moriarty. Była tam wtedy na basenie, a tego dnia, kiedy skoczyłeś z dachu, ja byłem jej celem. Kiedy Moriarty się zabił, zobaczyła to jako okazję, żeby wyjść z tej branży; powiedziała, że była coraz starsza i miała dość uciekania. Zadomowiła się już w Londynie, przez rok wykonywała tu dla Moriarty’ego różne zlecenia, wszystko inne też się zgadzało. Nie wiem, czemu mnie odszukała. Może z niezdrowej ciekawości?

Sherlock wydaje jakiś niezobowiązujący odgłos; może Mary odszukała jedynego człowieka, po którym mogła się spodziewać, że mógłby ją zaakceptować taką, jaka była. Oczywiście nie byłoby źle, gdyby mu to uczciwie powiedziała.

— Nie było żadnego dziecka — mówi w końcu John. — Znaczy, była w ciąży, w dzień ślubu tak. Powiedziała, że… — John chrząka i przygryza policzek. — Że niedługo później przerwała ciążę. Że skoro Magnussen wpadł na jej trop, to to była tylko kwestia czasu, zanim ty też się zorientujesz. Wiedziała, że jej przeszłość ma swoje konsekwencje, i powiedziała, że może i jest psychopatką, ale nie jest głupia. W końcu, pewnego dnia, ktoś po nią przyjdzie, i jeśli będzie miała dziecko, to ono pierwsze zapłaci za jej winy. — Śmieje się ochryple i mówi dalej: — Kiedy zapytałem, dlaczego dalej udawała, dlaczego od razu nie powiedziała, że poroniła, powiedziała mi, że po prostu nie mogła, taki byłem szczęśliwy. Że coś by wymyśliła przed terminem porodu, i że wiedziała, że po tym, jak cię postrzeliła, tylko dziecko będzie nas trzymało razem. Czuję się taki głupi. Naprawdę straszny ze mnie idiota.

Sherlock zamyka oczy.

— Przykro mi, John.

— Już jej nie ma. Nie mam pojęcia, gdzie się podziała. Może powinienem był próbować ją zatrzymać, ale nie chciałem. Zanim tu przyszedłem, zatrzymałem się na jakiś czas u Harry. Musiałem wszystko przemyśleć. Nie chciałem się już złościć. Taki jestem zmęczony złością. Boże, jak ja za tobą tęskniłem.

— Ja za tobą też.

 

***

 

Sherlock zostaje pierwszy raz pocałowany, kiedy ma lat prawie trzydzieści siedem. Jest inaczej, bo w przeszłości zawsze to on wychodził z inicjatywą, czy to żeby przeprowadzić kontrolowany eksperyment (z Lydią Mottershead w niedzielę Zesłania Ducha Świętego), z niezdolności do zapanowania nad hormonami (z Tommym Finneganem pod trybunami), dla wyrażenia uczucia (z Victorem, który był taki piękny, ucząc się z notatek), czy dla rozwiązania sprawy (wciąż mu głupio na myśl o Janine).

Tym razem to ktoś całuje jego.

Cztery godziny temu John musiał wyciągnąć Sherlocka z płonącego budynku. Ostatnie potrzebne mu dowody czekały tam na niego w piwnicy. Gdyby jeszcze udało mu się do nich _dostać_ tak, żeby się po drodze nie spalić.

Jak się okazuje, nie dało się tego zrobić. Sherlock i John obaj mają na dowód tego osmalone włosy, mają też szczęście, że nie mają na wszystkich odsłoniętych miejscach poparzeń trzeciego stopnia.

Teraz John stracił panowanie nad sobą i krzyczy na Sherlocka u nich w łazience, oglądając mu skórę głowy i sprawdzając, czy nie ma na niej jeszcze jakichś poparzeń, bo walące się poszycie dachu chyba bardzo chciało Sherlocka pod sobą pogrzebać.

— JEZU! — woła i jest to autentyczna prośba pod adresem tego faceta, żeby zstąpił z nieba i też Sherlocka opieprzył — _Ja_ wszystko wiem! Jestem Sherlock Holmes i jak widzę palący się dom, to TAK, powinienem WBIEC do środka po WOREK KŁAKÓW I ZESZŁOROCZNE PODATKI! No doskonały pomysł, trudno o lepszy! Tylko najpierw przebiegnę sobie przez ten brzydki OGIEŃ i dam się ZABIĆ! — John ciągnie Sherlocka za włosy i najzupełniej błędnie bierze jego zduszony miauk za wyraz bólu albo nieszczęścia. — Dobrze ci tak, śmierdzisz jak spalony dywan. Nie wyobrażaj sobie, że potraktuję ten wybryk tak samo, jak kiedy skoczyłeś w lutym do Tamizy. Przynajmniej płynąc żabką obok jakichś starych wózków sklepowych, człowiek ma szansę nie dać się hipotermii i przeżyć. Nie to co w pożarze domu jakiegoś zasranego mordercy, wariacie, to jest pewna przedwczesna śmierć! Cipa z ciebie! Rozumiesz, że jesteś śmiertelny? I jak _naprawdę_ umrzesz, to już ci tak zostanie?

John kończy go badać i podciąga go do góry. Sherlock wstaje z ubikacji, na której siedział z zamkniętymi oczami. Niewiele słyszał z tego, co krzyczał John, zupełnie go rozpraszały te ręce w jego włosach: miło było je poczuć na wrażliwej skórze głowy.

— Cóż, i tak dorwaliśmy mordercę. Nawet bez kłaków i podatków. Warto było.

Trąca językiem bok dolnej wargi. Z jakiegoś powodu ma tam rozcięcie, które jednak już się zastrupiło i teraz nie tyle boli, co go drażni. Wstaje i zagląda Johnowi do apteczki, szukając plastrów nikotynowych. Potrzebuje ich na ręce co najmniej siedmiu.

— NIE O TO CHODZI! — drze się John, bierze plastry i rzuca nimi przez całą łazienkę. Odbijają się od ściany i spływają sobie bez sensu na podłogę, a zaraz potem John znowu zanurza Sherlockowi rękę we włosach, drugą trzymając mocno na jego biodrze. Jednocześnie przypiera Sherlocka tyłem do umywalki i ściąga go w dół. Gdyby Sherlock chciał, mógłby się wywinąć z czepionych w niego rąk, ale nie chce. Nagle, kiedy czuje na plecach brzeg umywalki, John z szeroko otwartymi oczami pyta go: — Mogę? — Sherlock tylko raz kiwa głową i John wreszcie – _wreszcie_ – przyciska usta do jego ust.

A ponieważ Sherlock przypuszczalnie jest w jakiegoś rodzaju szoku, i ponieważ nagle zapomniał, jak dać się pocałować, opiera ręce Johnowi na ramionach. John wydaje jakiś niski, gardłowy odgłos i Sherlock przypomina sobie, żeby otworzyć usta. Czubki ich języków natychmiast ocierają się o siebie, a John zaciska ręce na Sherlocku i go trzyma. Coś od siebie nawzajem biorą, chuchając jeden drugiemu w usta i lgnąc do siebie z całej siły, bo przecież w każdej chwili coś może ich rozdzielić.

— Kurwa — szepcze John, zsuwa usta niżej i zaczyna lizać i skubać zębami szyję Sherlocka, półprzytomny z podniecenia. Może jednak mimo wszystko z jakiegoś powodu kończy im się czas, a tu tyle mu jeszcze zostało do wydotykania. — Panikujesz? Mam przestać? Ja po prostu… od wieków… — i John rezygnuje z tego zdania na rzecz zajęcia się jeszcze raz ustami Sherlocka.

— Nie panikuję — mówi między pocałunkami Sherlock. Jego głos to w tej chwili tylko tchnienie i ten ton, którego od tak dawna nie słyszał na głos.

— Dobrze, to dobrze — wyrywają się Johnowi z ust poszarpane słowa. — Dobrze, dobrze, ach — mówi jeszcze i całuje go mocno, idealnie, dokładnie tak, jak Sherlock chce być całowany. Chce czuć, jak mu pulsują i się kaleczą wargi i chce to czuć jeszcze następnego dnia. I następnego. I następnego.

O Boże, to się wymyka spod kontroli; minęły _lata_ , od kiedy był tak blisko z mężczyzną, a co dopiero z takim, którego pragnął tak bardzo i od tak dawna. Jego ciało uparło się pokazać, jak bardzo jest spragnione dotyku. Gadzi mózg bez najmniejszego wysiłku wysuwa się na pierwszy i środkowy plan i widać to wyraźnie po tym, jak Sherlock jęczy, balansując na krawędzi umywalki. Zakłada Johnowi nogę na biodro, aż ten stęka, i ciągnie go za tę nogę, a ich biodra dopasowują się do siebie. Sherlock czuje wtedy coś, czego powinien się był spodziewać, chociaż z jakiegoś powodu nie przyszło mu to wcześniej do głowy. Dyszy od tego Johnowi w usta, sięga mu między nogi i kładzie mu rękę na fiucie, który stoi. Przechyla się w dżinsach w lewo; jego gorąca dolna strona opiera się Sherlockowi o biodro po wewnętrznej. Palce przeskakują mu do klamry paska Johna i grzebią przy nim niezdarnie, co mniej się rzuca w oczy dzięki temu, że John wykazuje podobny zapał.

— Powinienem przestać — mówi szeptem John, przysysa mu się pod uchem i robi tam malinkę. — Jjj… _jeeeezu_ — dodaje, kiedy słyszy, jak pasek dzwoni o kafelki. — Boże, powinienem cię zabrać do łóżka. Kurwa, zrobić to, jak należy. — Zapiera się ręką o lustro za Sherlockiem, a drugą, lewą, o wiele mniej niezdarną od palców Sherlocka, odpina mu guzik w spodniach. — Tak długo cię chciałem.

Sherlock nie potrafi mu powiedzieć słowami, jak dobrze to rozumie. Nie da się tego zrobić, kiedy John wydaje z siebie ten dźwięk i ściąga mu z bioder spodnie i majtki. Kiedy Sherlock sięga jedną ręką za siebie, żeby się podeprzeć, szczoteczki do zębów spadają z umywalki na toaletę i na podłogę.

Sherlock szarpie się gwałtownie, czując, jak ich fiuty zaczynają się o siebie ocierać. Na tyle, na ile może, John zamyka je oba w dłoni. Sherlock otwiera od tego usta i dyszy, szeroko otwarte oczy wlepia w sufit, włosy wgniata w lustro.

— To nie po… — dyszy John, kiedy całe ciało zaczyna mu dygotać. Widać wyraźnie, jak próbuje spowolnić mimowolny ruch bioder. — A, będzie czas później — obiecuje, chyba głównie sam sobie, i ponownie przyśpiesza. Sherlock zamknął oczy na jaskrawą biel sufitu. Jego płuca z trudem tłoczą ciężkie powietrze; opuszczają go wszelkie instynkty oprócz tego, żeby poruszać biodrami. John wplątuje mu we włosy wolną rękę.

— Patrz — szepcze i ciągnie, póki Sherlock nie spojrzy razem z nim w dół, między ich ciała. Sherlock bezradnie zauważa narastający mu w dole kręgosłupa ucisk, obficie cieknący pre-ejakulat. Przytulony do niego fiut Johna jest gruby i czerwony.

— O mój Boże — woła ochryple Sherlock. W tym samym momencie John mówi mu, że jest „przepiękny”, a wtedy całe ciało Sherlocka zaczyna się trząść. Wydaje jakieś nieartykułowane dźwięki, mocno przyciska dłonie do twarzy Johna po obu jej stronach i tak dochodzi, z penisem drgającym Johnowi w dłoni jak głupi.

— Ja pierdolę, ach, ja pierdolę. — John zabiera biodra i trzepie sobie niedelikatnie. Jego ruchy wydają mokre, śliskie odgłosy, które Sherlock ledwo ma czas zapamiętać, a John już woła „Sherlock”, raz jeszcze pcha się w punkt między jego szeroko rozstawionymi nogami i tryska mlecznymi kulkami na jego mięknącego, ale jeszcze nie miękkiego fiuta.

John trąca spoconym czołem pierś Sherlocka. Sherlock czuje, jak jego pot przesiąka między guzikami, które poddają się i nie próbują już wysiedzieć w swoich dziurkach. Sherlockowi też spływa pot, kapie mu po kręgosłupie, łaskocze, wywołuje dreszcz.

Teraz, kiedy Sherlockowi nie krąży już w żyłach cała ta adrenalina ani inne, odpowiadające za pobudzenie seksualne hormony, szybko zaczyna do niego docierać, że od siedzenia na brzegu umywalki boli tyłek, ale boi się ruszyć. Szok, niedowierzanie, radość, wyczerpanie i jego własna nerwowość sprawiają, że niezgrabne balansowanie na skraju umywalki z obejmującym go spoconym Johnem uśmiecha mu się znacznie bardziej. Koniec z ochronną siatką niewinnych dotknięć i posyłanych w kierunku tego drugiego tęsknych spojrzeń, kiedy się myśli, że on akurat nie patrzy. Nawet Sherlock, któremu takie problemy sprawiają podstawy umowy społecznej, zdaje sobie sprawę ze zmiany, jaka zachodzi między dwójką ludzi, kiedy ściągają majtki i doprowadzają się nawzajem do orgazmu.

Chętnie by tu został, w tej bańce, w której przez kilka pełnych wrażeń minut miał wszystko, czego pragnął.

Niepokoi się jeszcze bardziej, kiedy John zaczyna chichotać, najpierw cicho, potem głośniej, wreszcie zachłystuje się powietrzem i chwyta się Sherlocka dla równowagi. Jeśli to jest początek jakiegoś kryzysu związanego z orientacją seksualną (a Sherlock już wcześniej podejrzewał, że Johna interesuje nie tylko jedna płeć), to Sherlock nie chce z tym mieć nic wspólnego. Dojście do ładu ze swoim własnym życiem sprawiło mu dość kłopotów, trudno żeby próbował wyważyć jeszcze życie Johna.

Ale John tylko odrywa się od Sherlocka i patrzy na niego wielkimi błękitnymi oczami.

— Chodź no tu — mówi, ciaśniej obejmuje Sherlocka w pasie, ściąga go z umywalki i pomaga mu stanąć z powrotem równo na podłodze. Nie odsuwa się daleko i trąca go nosem w ramię, wyławiając z umywalki myjkę, żeby ją zamoczyć. Chwilę później delikatnie wyciera Sherlockowi z brzucha spermę. Sherlock wzdycha i zamyka oczy, kiedy John bierze do ręki jego zmiękłego fiuta i przejeżdża po nim ciepłą myjką. Ten gest jest tak boleśnie intymny, pełen szacunku i ostrożny; każdy pieszczotliwy ruch kciuka obliczony jest na to, żeby Sherlock czuł się kochany.

John zadziera brodę w propozycji pocałunku, nie śpiesząc się, niczego nie żądając i to jest właśnie tyle: propozycja. Usta ma jak zawsze wyzywająco zaciśnięte – tak jakby John mógł być jakiś inny – i są to te same usta, które już ze sto razy szeptały jego imię, które sprawiły mu ból, ale też dały mu tyle szczęścia, że Sherlock nie wierzył, że to możliwe.

Sherlock schyla głowę i przyjmuje propozycję, przepędzając wszelką myśl o byciu niechcianym.

— Domyślasz się, że dam radę dłużej niż pięć minut — śmieje się znowu John. — O mój boże, nigdy nie myślałem, że tak to będzie wyglądało.

— Ja myślałem, że to się w ogóle nie stanie. — Sherlock zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że ma zaróżowione policzki; czuje, jak rozszerzyły mu się tam naczynia krwionośne.

John przez chwilę ma taką minę, jakby czuł się winny. Odgarnia Sherlockowi włosy z czoła.

— Chcę tylko ciebie. — Mówi to tak prosto.

 

***

 

Trzy miesiące później leżą razem w łóżku. Nic się między nimi nie zmieniło, nie licząc takich miłych dodatków jak całowanie się, fakt, że w czasie oglądania telewizji Sherlock może wetknąć Johnowi pod uda zziębnięte stopy, czy seks. Całkiem sporo seksu. Przy lodówce, na podłodze w salonie, w fotelu Johna, na którym Sherlock opiera głowę o głowę Johna i dosiada go pomału, podczas gdy John bez tchu mamrocze „tak, taa”, „Boże” i „Sherlock”.

Są też takie leniwe poranki w łóżku jak ten, kiedy obaj są jeszcze ciepli i rozleniwieni od snu, Sherlock leży na brzuchu, a John liże go i całuje wzdłuż kręgosłupa, z góry na dół.

Na chwilę John nieruchomieje, rozkłada szeroko palce i przebiega nimi wzdłuż długich blizn, które znaczą plecy Sherlocka. Przyciska dłonie do jego żeber, przewraca go na plecy, jedną dłonią zakrywa bliznę po ranie postrzałowej, którą Sherlock ma na piersi.

— Dalej cię boli? — pyta szeptem, marszczy brwi i patrzy w to miejsce, jakby mógł samą siłą woli pozbyć się zesrebrzonej tkanki.

Sherlock sam unosi dłoń, śledzi palcami bardziej poszarpany gwiaździsty kształt, który znaczy ramię Johna.

— A twoja?

John tylko się do niego uśmiecha z góry. W oczach ma spokój. Nad nimi wschodzi słońce.

 


End file.
